The Reward of Freedom
by cowg9997
Summary: Sequel to The Price of Freedom! Follow Abigail Rodgers and Tyler Barton as they try to handle becoming adults and shield agents.When Abbey struggles with something she doesn't even understand how can the others help her, and what will that lead to? Follows everyone from my original story and there are some new characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Abigail's POV**

As the music blares through the speakers in the studio I forget about the terrible training session this morning and I forget about that fact that I'm worried about my parents. They were supposed to be home last night from a mission with Clint and Natasha but they aren't back yet. As for the training session it's not that I did poorly its the fact that I keep getting paired with the agents in training who have no idea what they are doing. Tyler on the other hand had a perfect run this morning but like the good boyfriend he is he didn't rub it in, instead he tried to criticize himself. Yes, in case you were wondering I Abigail Rodgers am dating Tyler Barton. It was bound to happen if you think about it, we were best friends from the start. I'm so focused on my dancing that I don't see Tyler in the doorway. I go to turn and I stop and laugh.

"You can't scare me like that." I laugh. "You know I zone out when I dance." I say pausing the music.

"Sorry." he smirks. "There're back." he says to me.

"In one piece?" I ask.

"Heading up to debrief as we speak." he smiles.

"Uncle Nick won't mind if we crash, he did have them gone for two weeks." I say grabbing his hand.

"If it's for you of course not, I'm a different story."

"He loves you." I laugh. "Where is Jackson?"

"Last I checked he was down working with Bruce and Darcy and did not want to be bothered, told me he would find your parents later." he says as we head up to the Shield floor.

I pull Tyler over to the conference room and we pass Phil's office, Sky is in there talking to him and he stops us.

"I would wait Abs." he says.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." he says.

"What, you don't want to come hang out with me, I'm offended." says Sky.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" ask Tyler sitting down on the couch with me.

"Fifteen minutes tops. How was training this morning?"

"Sore subject." I sigh. "May was teaching this morning, she was great, my partner not so much."

"Compliments won't get you Tyler as a partner all the time." laughs May walking in and setting a file on Phil's desk. "You did good though."

"I keep trying to tell her that." smirks Tyler.

"Smart boy." says Phil.

"I try."

"No Jackson?" ask Sky.

"He is working in the lab again. I'm surprised Tony is still letting him down there now that he and Eliza are dating."

Eliza Stark, the daughter of Pepper and Tony, and one of my best friends, and I guess now my brothers girlfriend. The best part is that Tony and Pepper are his godparents, the whole thing is just really funny.

"Tony still being weird about that?" ask Sky.

"Of course he is, it's Tony." I laugh.

My poor brother is shy just like my dad so it took him a while to admit his feelings for Eliza, now he is getting a hard time from Tony. I feel bad but it's kind of funny.

"It's a dad thing." I say. "My dad was the same way with Tyler even though we've been friends since we were in diapers." I laugh. Speaking of my dad the conference room door opens and out walks my parents. I jump off the couch and run over to hug him.

"Hi princess." he laughs.

"I missed you guys." I smile as I hug my mom.

"We missed you too." she smiles. "Where is Jackson?"

"Lab." I smile.

"Tony is still letting him down there?" laughs Clint from behind me.

"He is tolerating him, Jackson is just helping Bruce with formulas…I think. It all looks the same to me."

"You and me both." says Natasha as I hug her. "You two stay out of trouble?" she ask.

"We were angles." says Tyler.

"And training was good?" ask my dad.

"Yeah…" I trail off.

"We can talk about that later." He laughs as we walk to the elevator.

I head up to our floor with my mom and dad and sit down at the bar in the kitchen while they grab food. My mom comes and sits down to me and my dad stands across from us making one of the biggest sandwiches I have ever seen.

"You hungry dad?" I laugh.

"Missed breakfast, we were a little pre occupied."

"Any reason you guys got back late?"

"Our target was being difficult." says my mom.

"Ah."

"What did you do while we were gone?" she ask.

"Training, dancing, more training and relaxed in my very little amount of free time."

Just then the elevator opens and Jackson walks off. "There he is." says my dad. "Got bored in the lab?"

"More like Eliza came in and Tony had steam coming out of his ears." he laughs.

"Give him another week." laughs my mom.

"How was it?" Jackson ask them.

"Fine, your typical mission." says mom.

"Any more coming up?" I ask.

"Not that we know of." says dad. "Things pop up though."

"I know but two weeks." I sigh.

"I know I'm sorry." says mom. "It's just part of the job."

"Alright well I just came to say hello and give Tony a minute to cool off, I need to get back to work." says Jackson walking to the elevator.

"Okay." says my mom.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." says my dad walking towards their room.

"I don't suppose you have anywhere you need to be." laughs my mom.

"Not at the moment." I say.

"How are things with Tyler?" she ask.

"Mom…"

"I'm just wondering." she laughs.

"Good." I smile.

"I'm assuming that's who you spent all your free time with." she smirks.

"Most of it yes…"

"Almost six months." she smiles.

"Why do you keep track of all this." I laugh.

"Because Natasha and I have nothing better to do when we stuck in one room for over a week."

"I'm glad that Tyler and I are your first topic of conversation."

"We'' actually…"

"I'm stopping you there, I don't even want to know." I say walking towards the studio.

"I'm going to go see if your dad is done, are you going to keep dancing?"

"No, I was just shutting everything down, Tyler and I were going to watch a movie." I say.

"Have fun." she says walking into her room.

I clean up the studio before grabbing a sweatshirt from my room and heading up to the Barton's floor. When the door opens Clint is sitting at the kitchen counter eating food and I have to laugh.

"What?" He ask.

"Nothing, my dad did the exact same thing."

"Ah, I'm going to assume you are here for Tyler and not for your favorite uncle."

"I love you Clint." I laugh as I walk back to Tyler's room. I pass Natasha's studio and see her dancing. She gives me a smile before focusing again. I walk into Tyler's room and plop down on his bed next to him. "What are we watching?"

"Breakfast Club?"

"Sounds good." I smile.

He pops the disc into his computer before putting an arm around me and pulling me over to him. I snuggle into his side and he kisses the side of my head.

"Your mom okay?" I ask.

"Just unwinding." He says. "We have time at the range tomorrow by the way."

"Oh okay."

""You tired?"

"Yes." I laugh. "What was your first hint."

"The very few words that have been said to me was my first clue." He smirks.

"I didn't sleep last night." I sigh.

"Nightmare?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"Cause I didn't want to wake you up."

"Abs…"

"I know, I know, next time."

"What was it about?"

"The usual."

"That's like the third time in the past two weeks."

"I know, don't worry about it Ty, lets just watch the movie. We can talk about it later."

For the past year I have been having this re accruing nightmare where the Red Room captures me and brainwashes me before making me kill my family, everyone. I wake up right before I get to my parents. Its disturbing to say the least. I know that my parents destroyed the Red Room so I can't figure out why I'm having it. I hope is's not my mind trying to warn me about something.

 **Tyler's POV**

Two hours later Abbey and I go up to the community floor and walk into pure chaos. Sam a trying to keep he and Darcy's kids under control while she, Bruce, and Jackson work at the table. Wanda is helping Pepper in the kitchen and Vision is talking to Steve. Eliza walks over and sits next to Jackson and Tony pulls up a chair to the table, it's a science fest of there. Alex is talking to my parents on the couch, it's looks intense whatever it is so we decide to take a seat at the bar.

"We should have stayed in your room." Laughs Abbey.

"Never too late." I say.

"Just wait till the Odinson's get back." Says Pepper.

"Never a dull moment in Avengers tower." Says Wanda.

Sam walks over to us and sighs. "I have a big favor to ask you two." he says to Abbey and I.

"And that would be?" I ask.

"I would really appreciate if you guys could baby-sit tomorrow night."

"We got it." says Abbey.

I turn around to see Hunter and Ava running around the floor and I internally groan. They are sweet kids but they are a handful, they got Darcy's energy that's for sure. "What time?" I ask.

"Six."

"You got it Sam." I say.

"You guys are the best." He says walking away to go get them to sit down.

"Dinner is ready." says Pepper. "Might want to go ahead and get food."

Abbey and I jump up and grab plates before going to sit down at the table. After not having almost everyone together for two weeks it's nice to me almost complete. You would think we would get sick of each other but its the opposite, we are a very close, dysfunctional family. Once dinner is over we all pile into the living room to watch a movie. Once the movie is over everyone slowly starts to go off to bed. Once it's just Eliza, Jackson, Abbey, I we stay silent before deciding what to do.

"I need to go finish some stuff up in the lab, Eliza want to help?" ask Jackson.

"Yeah." she says getting up to walk with him.

"Lets go dance." says Abbey.

Yes…I dance…and play guitar. So yes I am a Shield agent in training who happens to be very into the arts. Really what happened is when Abbey picked it up I decided to try it…and liked it. But not that whole Ballet crap I prefer the contemporary dance. She gets up off the couch and we go up to her floor. Her parents are sitting on the couch in the living room when we get up there.

"What are you guys up to?" ask Alex.

"Dancing." says Abbey.

"Have fun." says Steve.

We get into the studio and Abbey looks at me. "Trust me on song choice?"

"Always. Are we just going to see what happens?"

"That's how our best dances are created." she smiles.

I get ready and she puts something on before walking over to stand right in front of me facing me. Once the music starts I let my mind go blank and let what happens happen. Abbey starts and then I start to follow. I lift her at one point and for the most part we stay in sync, going off of each other. As the music ends I spin her before pulling her into me our foreheads touching. We are both breathing heavily and after a few seconds she finally speaks up.

"We need to video this one." she whispers.

"That was good." I smile before kissing her. She wraps her arms around my neck before deepening it. After a minute I break away and smirk at her. "We should do late night dancing more often."

"Maybe…" she smiles. "Set your phone up, I was being serious about filming that one. I don't think we have ever been so synced up like that before."

"Your wish is my command." I laugh as I go to set my phone is the corner of the room.

We do the same thing again but this time with more intensity. Once it is over Abbey sits down against the mirror and I grab my phone so we can watch it. Once we are done watching it we are both speechless.

"We just did that without thinking." she says.

"I vote we only doing dancing late at night now. And your in charge of music."

"I don't know, you usually pick pretty good songs."

"Yeah but this…this was incredible."

"We should do one of your songs."

"If I can finish one." I sigh.

"You have a few done."

"Eh."

"Just record them, we can see what happens."

"Sing with me." I say.

"Tyler…"

"I don't care what you say, I think you have a great voice." I say. "Please, you are what my songs are lacking, they feel so one dimensional but if I add you in we could do some cool harmonies and it would be amazing."

"It is so obvious you are adopted." she laughs.

"Apparently I get it from my biological dad…at least that's what I've been told." I laugh.

"How do you know all this stuff about your biological parents?"

"They each wrote me a letter in case they ever died…smart people since they died eight months after I was born."We are quiet for a minute. Abbey takes me hand and starts playing with it, something she does when she is thinking. I look at her trying to understand what she is thinking about. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I whisper.

"My nightmare was different last night." she whispers looking at the floor.

"What was different?"

"More gruesome." she whispers. "I took my time with you, I knew how to mentally torture you before I actually killed you. I hurt more to watch it happen because the whole time you kept telling me that you loved me and that it wasn't my fault. I didn't understand how you could say those things after you had just watched me kill almost everyone else."

"Abbey…"

"It scares me Tyler, I don't understand it and it scares me."

"Come here." I say pulling her into my lap. "We are going to figure them out okay, they aren't going to last forever."

"Sure feels like it." She mumbles into my chest.

"I love you." I say kissing her head."

"I love you too." She whispers. "I've been up for a while so I'm going to head to bed." She says getting up.

"Okay, come get me if you need me."

"Okay." She smiles. She gives me a quick peck on the lips before walking to her room. I walk toward the elevator to go down to my floor.

"Goodnight Tyler." Says Alex.

"Goodnight." I say.

"We on for training in the morning?" Ask Steve.

"Yeah see ya then."

"Wait,Tyler come here real quick." Says Steve.

"Did I do something?" I ask timidly.

"No I just need to ask you something. Did Abbey have any nightmares while we were gone?"

"Three, one happened last night."

"They are happening more often." He sighs. "Alright, thanks Ty, see you in the morning."

"Night Steve."

I take the elevator up to my floor and walk to the fridge to grab a water before heading back towards the bedrooms. My parents door is open and my mom is reading while dad is filling out paperwork.

"Where were you?" he ask.

"Abbey and I were dancing." I say leaning against the door frame.

"Any thing good?" ask my mom.

"Really good, we took a video of it the second time we did it."

"Show me tomorrow." she smiles.

"Do you want to practice at the range tomorrow?" ask dad.

"Sure, I have training in the morning and then Abbey and I have gun training with mom so after that."

"Want to fit a meal or two into the schedule of yours?" laughs my mom.

"Maybe, we'll see." I smile. "I'll see you guys in the morning, love you."

"Love you Ty." Says my mom.

"Love you too." says my dad.

I shower before heading into my room. I shoot Abbey a text to make sure she is okay before heading to bed. As Wanda said, never a dull moment here in Avengers tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Abbey's POV**

"Go again." Says my dad to Tyler and I.

We have been down here for almost two hours training and it's starting to wear me out, I didn't sleep last night so that might be part of it as well.

"One second." I say getting a drink of water.

"Take your time." he says.

"You okay?" ask Tyler.

"I'm fine." I say setting my water down. "Lets go again." I say getting ready.

"Alright go." Says my dad.

Everything is going well until I zone out for a second and I end up smacking my head a little too hard on the ground. I open my eyes and the room is spinning a little bit.

"Crap." says Tyler helping me sit up. "I am so sorry Abs." He says.

"It's fine." I say rubbing my head.

"Lets take you down to Bruce." says my dad.

"I'm fine."

"Abbey you could have a concussion, you hit your head pretty hard." he says back.

"Fine." I say getting up.

The three of us go down to the lab where Bruce, Jackson, Eliza, Tony, and Darcy are all working. When we walk in Tony is the only one to look up.

"What are you three doing?"

"Bruce can you check Abbey for a concussion?" ask my dad.

He looks up at me and just shakes his head. "Yeah, take a seat Abbey."

"Abs, really?" laughs Jackson.

"Shut up Jackson." I mutter.

Bruce checks me out and then laughs. "You do in fact have a concussion. How did this happen?"

"That's my fault." says Tyler.

"Tyler that is not the way to impress girls." says Tony.

"It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention. If i had been I could have avoided hitting my head that hard." I say.

"No training for at least a week." says Bruce. "And no dancing, now go get some rest okay?"

"Okay." I sigh.

My dad, Tyler, and I head up to our floor. "Couch." says my dad.

"What happened?" ask my mom.

"I accidentally gave her a concussion." says Tyler sitting next to me.

"No physical activity for at least a week." says my dad.

"Here take this." says my mom handing me a water and some medicine. "How did it happen."

"I zoned out and wasn't prepared and I slammed my head down, it's not Tyler's fault." All three of them give me a worried look. "I didn't sleep last night." I say finally giving in.

"You haven't had one in a month." says my dad.

"I know, I thought they were getting better and then I had one last night. I woke up at 1:30 and didn't go back to sleep."

"B you should have skipped this morning." says my mom.

"Well yeah I know that now."

Tyler's phone buzzes and he looks at it. "I forgot I'm supposed to meet my mom down at the range…I'll be back later." he says kissing my head. "I am so sorry Abs."

"It's not your fault Ty." I say as he walks to the elevator.

He leaves and I look at my parents. "I'm not really sure what to do about this." I say.

"Are they getting worse?" ask my mom.

"Yeah…"

My dad sits down in a chair and runs his hands through his hair, something he does when he is stressed. "Can Wanda do anything about it?" he ask my mom.

"I can ask her, we should wait to try it until her concussion is gone though."

"I'm going to go sleep." I say getting off the couch.

"Come get us if you need us." says my mom.

"Okay."

I walk back to my room and shower before changing and getting into my bed with all the lights off, my head now starting to pound. The next time I wake up I look over to the clock and see that it's already 3:30. However my head is killing me so I have no motivation to get up. I pull my comforter up further and bury my head in my pillow before I hear the door open. I look up to see Tyler before laying back down. I feel the bed sink down next to me and I look up at him.

"I am so sorry." he says.

"Apologize one more time and I'm kicking you out." I murmur.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"I have a pounding headache and don't want to get out of bed. How was training?"

"It was good, my mom couldn't beleive I gave you a concussion."

"Yeah well Wanda can't try to block the nightmares until it's gone so let's hope it's only a week."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just stay right here." I say laying my head in his chest.

"You got it, you should try to get some more sleep.

"Okay." I whisper.

When I wake up again it's 6:30 and I'm the only one on the floor.

"Friday, where is everyone?"

"On the community floor ."

"Thanks." I say sitting up.

I get up and go into my bathroom to fix my hair before grabbing a sweatshirt and getting on the elevator. When the door opens everyone is already eating so I go into the kitchen and grab a plate before shuffling over to the table and grabbing a seat by Tyler.

"No one woke me up." I say.

"You were out B, we tried." laughs my mom

"Hows the head?" ask Natasha next to me.

"Pounding." I mutter.

"You have my permission to beat him up when you can." laughs Clint across from me.

"It wasn't his fault." I say for the millionth time today.

"Anniversary is in two days…what do you want to do?" Tyler whispers in my ear.

"I don't know…something low key."

"I could make dinner." he suggest.

"Sounds good." I smile.

I finish dinner petty quickly and head back up to my room, the noise level being too much for me right now. I'm sitting in my bed when I see Tyler standing in the doorway with his laptop.

"I was going to edit some of the stuff we recorded and I thought you could use some company." he smiles.

"I would love some company." I smile at him.

He comes and sits next to me and opens his laptop. We sit there for an hour and a half editing music. He swears that he likes my voice but I'm not so sure. I let him keep it in there though. His lyrics are amazing and I can't wait to start choreographing some stuff to them. Jackson walks past my room and Tyler stops him.

"Jackson come here."

"Why?"

"Come listen to this song."

He sits on my bed and Tyler presses play. When it's over Jackson looks at me. "That was you?" he ask.

"Yeah." I say shyly.

"Guys that was amazing. How did you get her to sing?"

"I'm persuasive." he smirks.

'Well I wish I could listen to more but it's going to be another late night in the lab, later guys."

"I swear he is adopted." I laugh. "No one else in this family is remotely attracted to science."

"I would agree with you except there is photographic evidence from when he was born. I also distinctly remember you hating him."

"I was used to being the center of attention." I laugh.

"You were so stubborn." he smirks.

"It's cause I was spoiled. Being the first kid was a big deal." I smirk at him.

"But you loved me."

"I still do." I say kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." He smiles kissing me.

We sit there a little longer and I look over to see Tyler grimacing. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I'm getting like a sharp pain in my side."

"Did it just start?"

"It started after you fell asleep earlier, it didn't hurt that bad though."

'Where is it?" I ask sitting up.

"Right side…" he trails off.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say. "Do you feel nauseous?"

"A little…" I press on his right side and he grits his teeth. "Ow."

"Why didn't you tell anyone." I say getting up.

"I thought it would go away."

"Tyler you could have appendicitus, lets go."

"Where?"

"Community floor, you should probably tell you parents." I say grabbing his hand.

We get down their and both of our parents are down there with Wanda and Vision.

"What's wrong?" ask Clint.

"I keep getting really sharp pains in my right side…" says Tyler trailing off.

"When did they start?" ask Natasha standing up.

"This afternoon…in my defense I thought they would go away.

"We are going down to Bruce." says Clint.

My parents get up too and the six of us head down to medical, Bruce can check my head while we are down there. After further examination it is confirmed that Tyler does intact have appendicitis. If the pain and nausea wasn't enough he threw up right after we got down there. I don't know how he hid it that long, I know he is pain cause Bruce had to dope him up on morphine while he tries to treat it with medicine.

"You're eyes are really pretty." he says with a goofy smile on his face. Our parents had just left the room, Bruce however was still in there.

"Thanks Ty." I laugh before looking to Bruce who is trying not to laugh. "How much did you give him?"

"A lot. It was this or him in a lot of pain. This is easier to deal with. How does the head feel?"

"It's okay right now but I know the second day is always worse, at least for me." Not my first concussion sadly.

"I'm going to make a suggestion but you don't need to take it. You might think about heading to bed soon."

"I know I don't want to leave him though."

"He'll be fine. It does look like I'm going to have to take it out but its an easy surgery, he'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay…" I look to Tyler and smile. "I'm going to bed okay? I'll come see you in the morning."

"I don't want you to leave though." He frowns.

"I know but my head hurts. How bout this, I'll come spend the whole day with you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise, scouts honor."

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say kissing his head. "Feel better." I then look to Bruce. "Take care of him."

"Of course."

"And you know the rule?"

"No interns." he laughs.

"Good. Thank you Bruce." I say hugging him.

"Never a problem Abs."

"I'm heading to bed." I tell Clint and Natasha as I walk out.

"Did he say anything goofy?" ask Clint.

"He kept telling me my eyes were pretty." I laugh.

"I'm sure that's what he is thinking half the time anyway." He laughs.

"Go get some sleep." says Natasha giving me a hug.

"I'll be down in the morning." I say. "Granted that I can get out of bed."

"Goodnight sweetheart." she says.

"Night."

I go up to my floor and say goodnight to my parents before taking more meds and climbing into bed. Looks like Tyler and I's anniversary isn't going to go as planned.

 **Tyler's POV**

I am absolutely miserable. I woke up an hour ago and yeah Bruce took my appendix out but it still hurts…a lot. I am currently sitting in a bed down on the medical floor waiting for Bruce to let me go up to my room. Thankfully he comes in with my parents and they all stand in front of me.

"You are good to go but you need to stay in bed until further notice." says Bruce.

"Sounds good." I mutter the drugs still not out of my system all the way.

My dad helps me up and the three of us go up to our floor. I slowly walk to my room and climb into bed.

"Do you need anything?" ask my mom.

"No…not right now. I know you guys had a training session this morning."

"I can stay here." she says.

"I'm fine, I know you don't like to miss, go ahead." I smile.

"Let me know if you need me to come back up."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Abbey shuffles in looking like crap. "Hi." she whispers crawling into bed with me.

"Hi." I say kissing her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts, its a different pain though. You?"

"It hurts a lot."

"So we are both in a serious amount of pain…good."

"We're a mess." she says looking at me. "You should get some more sleep, you look exhausted."

"You too." I whisper.

"I feel so nauseous right now." She whispers closing her eyes. "And everything is too loud and too bright."

"We'll keep it dark in here." I say laying down next to her.

And that is how the two of us spend the next two days. In bed doing nothing, neither one of us feeling like doing anything else. So our anniversary didn't go as planned, what ever does in this family. Thor, Jane and their twins Atlas and Katherine come back a a few days later so currently we are all piled into my room watching a movie. Abbey and I are on my bed, Jackson and Eliza are sitting at the foot of the bed and Atlas and Katherine are sitting in bean bags. Once the movie is over we all sit there talking.

"So how is Asgard these days?" I ask.

"It's fun…just miss you guys." says Katherine.

"We aren't so much fun right now." laughs Abbey.

"When can you guys start training again?" ask Atlas.

"Not for another week." I sigh.

"No training for another week, I can go back to dance though." says Abbey.

"No dance for me, I can't do anything that could tear the stitches."

"I would say serves your right for giving my sister a concussion but it wasn't really your fault and you have it worse than she does." says Jackson.

"Don't make him feel bad." says Eliza.

"I'm not." he defends.

"We gotta go clean up our mess in the lab." She says back to him.

"Later guys." Jackson says as they walk out.

"We gotta go unpack." Says Katherine.

"See you guys tomorrow." Says Atlas."

Once they leave Abbey gets up. "I'm going to go dance, want to come watch?"

"Sure." I say getting up.

We go up to her floor and head to the studio. I carefully sit down against the mirror and she places a CD in the stereo.

"If I dance ballet will I bore you?" she smirks.

"Not at all." I smile. "I can watch it I just can't dance it, it's too slow for me."

"Okay ballet it is." she says before walking out to the center of the floor.

I sit there for almost two hours watching her dance. The fluency of her movement amazes me. I definitely think that dance has helped her in combat, she knows how to move fast but with a purpose. After a little while Alex comes in and sits next to me.

"How long has she been going?" She ask as we watch.

"Almost two hours." I say.

"She looks like she just started."

"I know, she just keeps going."

"I'm going to stop her soon. How are you feeling?"

"Better, restless mostly."

"Understandably so." She laughs. "Your lucky though, guess who's teaching this week."

"You?"

"Yup."

"Yeah but I still have to go watch. The only reason I got this week off is cause I couldn't move."

"Sky was teaching you didn't miss much."

"Did you go watch?"

"I helped…she has a hard time keeping everyone under control."

"This is true." I laugh.

Just then the music stops and Abbey sits down. "When did you get in here?" she ask Alex.

"A few minutes ago, it looks great." she smiles.

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

"Your sweet, you still have to come watch tomorrow morning though."

"Damn…" she mutters.

"You may look like your dad but your personality is 100% me." she laughs back.

"Where is dad?" she ask.

"He is in a meeting, I think he has a mission."

"oh…leaving tonight?"

"Possibly, it will only be for two days though…or it should be."

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to go shower."

"We'll be here." I say.

She walks to her room and Alex and I go into the kitchen. I take a seat at the bar and Alex grabs a plate of cookie and pours me a glass of milk.

"Your favorite." she smiles.

"Question?"

"Shoot." she says leaning on the counter.

"I get Abbey missing you guys on missions, I miss my parents of course, but she seems to take it harder when Steve leaves…why?"

"Because he is the only one that can get her to calm down and go back to sleep after a nightmare. I don't know what it is but I wish I could figure it out. When they happen and he is gone I can get her to calm down but she just stays up the rest of the night."

"I don't understand why she has them."

"None of us do. The reason she throws herself into training is because she wants to prevent it…she thinks it's going to happen. That's one thing Steve can't convince her of, she thinks that because it's re accruing it's going to happen."

"Hmmm…" I say eating another cookie.

Just then the elevator opens and Steve gets off. "You leaving?" ask Alex.

"Yup." he sighs. "Hi Tyler."

"Hi. Why are you leaving so late?"

"Time difference."

"Who is going with you?" ask Alex.

"Sky and Hunter…it's an odd group but I should be home the day after tomorrow, maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay, You might wait to say by to Abbey."

"I was planning on it and I already went to go see Jackson." He then looks to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for asking." I smile.

"Your welcome." he smiles back before looking to Alex. "Can you go grab my bag from my closet, I'm going to grab some food real quick."

"Sure." she says kissing him.

Steve comes and sits next to me and looks at me seriously. "Watch out for her…they are getting worse and I know she is going to try to hide it." he says referring to Abbey.

"Yes sir."

'Tyler when in the world did I become Sir?"

"When I started dating your daughter."

"We aren't doing that." he laughs.

Abbey comes out and walks over to Steve. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll be home the day after tomorrow or tomorrow night, it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay." she says hugging him.

Steve has to leave five minutes later and Alex walks with him leaving Abbey and I alone. She sits down next to me and grabs the last cookie and starts to nibble on it but doesn't say anything.

"He'll be fine." I say to her.

"I know…I just don't like when he leaves."

"I'm here if you need anything." I say.

"Thank you." she smiles. She sets the cookie down and comes over and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her closer to me and press a kiss to her head. "I'm going to head to bed." she whispers.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, night Abs."

"Night Tyler." she says walking back to her room.

I get up and clean my dishes before heading down to my floor. My parents are watching a movie in the living room so I decide to join them. The whole time my mind can't stop thinking about Abbey though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tyler's POV**

Today is my 18th birthday and all I wanted to do was sleep in but guess what? That didn't happen. My dad came in and jumped on my bed.

"Come on Ty time to get up." he says.

"Dad you are the only morning person in this family, I cannot deal with this right now." I mumble under my pillow.

"We have a full day planned, Steve even made pancakes but you have to get up."

"Clint I said wake him up not annoy him." laughs my mom from the doorway.

"Mom how much coffee did you give him?"

"A cup and I'm sorry." she says lifting my pillow off of my head. "Now get showered and meet us upstairs for breakfast."

"Fine."

"We love you Tyler.' says my dad walking out.

"You would have let me sleep longer if you did." I yell back at him.

I quickly shower before throwing on some clothes and heading up to breakfast. When I say everyone is up at breakfast I mean everyone. This includes Maria, Phil, Fury, Sky, May, Hunter, Bobbi and even Fitz and Simmons. They all say Happy Birthday at the same time and I say thanks before quickly ducking into the kitchen to grab food. Abbey however is waiting with a plate in hand.

"Happy Birthday." she smiles.

"Thank you, and thanks for the pancakes." I say kissing her. "Do we really have to go sit out there, everyone is up here."

"Yeah…" she trails off. "18 is a big birthday." she smiles."You're getting old." she laughs.

"Oh whatever your birthday is in two months." I smirk.

"Hey love birds we are waiting on you." I hear Tony yell from the dinning room.

"Waiting for what?" I ask.

"You'll see." she smirks walking out.

I follow her out and sit down to eat my pancakes and Tony stands up. "Alright as we all know it is Tyler's 18th birthday which means we have to do something big. Tyler I know my gift giving abilities are lacking but with the help of the team…and Abbey who distracted you we have planned the perfect birthday. Who would like to explain?"

"We can take turns." says Pepper.

"We can start." says my dad. "Take it away Nat."

"So to start the day off your dad and I are going to take you guitar shopping. We know you love your current one but when we bought it we didn't think you were actually going to stick with it so we want to get you a new one."

"You guys don't have to do that." I say.

"We know, we want to." says my dad.

"Alright next up." says Alex.

"The guys are going to a baseball game." says Steve. "I remember taking you and Jackson to your first game when you were younger and I also remember how much you loved it. So we have tickets to the game at 12."

"Dad they are not just tickets." says Jackson.

"Tony got a box." says Bruce.

"Tony…." but he cuts me off.

"You only turn 18 once Tyler."

"Alright what's next?" ask Darcy.

"We are doing presents back here." says Wanda.

"And after that?" ask Sam.

"That's a surprise." says Abbey.

"To all of us actually." says Eliza next to her.

"It was a need to know basis and only I needed to know." she smiles.

"I'm sure whatever it is will be great." I smile.

"Get a room." laughs Atlas.

"Very funny." I say back.

"And last we have dinner." says Jane.

"Any questions Tyler?" ask Tony.

"Nope, thank you guys." I say.

"Alright then finish eating cause you gotta go find a new guitar before the game." he says back.

Guitar shopping is great. I take my time making sure to pick out the right one and the time alone with my parents is great. Once I figure out which one I want the three of us go back to the tower and as soon as we get back we have to leave for the game. The game is amazing it's the Yankees against the Red Sox. The Yankees ended up winning. It was nice to have an afternoon with the guys, it's not something we get to do often. Once we get back I open all my presents. I got a new bow, some super cool arrows, notebooks for song writing, and some other really cool stuff. After that Abbey leads me over to the elevator and presses the button for my floor.

"Grab your guitar and your song books." she says.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

I run and grab them and then Abbey and I head down to the garage where Happy is waiting for us. We both get in the car and she smiles at me.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." she smiles. Ten minutes later we stop and Abbey opens the door.

When I step out I stop in my tracks. "Abs this is a recording studio." I say.

"I know." she smiles. "We are going to record some of your songs properly, the set up at home doesn't work as well."

"We?"

"I'm singing with you but only because it's your birthday."

"You are the best." I say kissing her.

"We only have an hour and a half so lets go." she says grabbing my hand.

An hour and a half later we have a cd with all my songs on it, everyone I have ever written and I couldn't be happier. Happy stops again on the way back to the tower and Abbey looks at me.

"Dinner is next up."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah." she smiles.

'How'd you pull that off?"

"I'm very convincing when I want to be. Also this is kinda of a makeup for our anniversary."

"You are amazing."

"It's nothing fancy, just pizza."

"Yeah but I love pizza and this is where we came on our first date."

"Yup."

The two of us go sit down and order drinks and a pizza.

"I hope you had a fun day." says Abbey.

"An amazing day." I say grabbing her hand. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"What am I going to do for your birthday, that's coming up soon."

"You'll figure something out." she smirks.

"I already have some ideas."

"Oh good." she laughs. "I can't believe we are almost done with training." she sighs.

"It's so weird." I say. "I'm sure it makes our parents nervous."

"Oh yeah.' she laughs. "My dad tenses up every time Nick talks about my first mission."

"Nick better hope you and I are on the same one." I laugh.

"I would hate to see what happens if we aren't." she says.

"Anarchy."

"Probably."

We finish up dinner before heading back to the tower to have dessert with everyone. Once we finish dessert Abbey and I head up to her floor and pop the cd in the stereo and we dance for almost two hours. This by far has been the best birthday I have ever had.

 **Abbey's POV**

Two weeks later Tyler and I get our first mission, of course we are not going just the two of us. Sky and Hunter are going with us. It was supposed to be Bobbi but she got injured last week and can't go. We are going Mexico to take down some big drug cartel down there. It should be pretty simple. I grab my stuff and say bye to my parents before heading down to the garage where the four of us head up to base and take a jet out. Once we get there we get set up in the safe house before going over the plan.

"We are running surveillance tomorrow and if all goes as planned we can take them down tomorrow night. Any questions?" ask Hunter.

"How many men does he have working with him?" I ask.

"From what we know about 50." says Sky.

"Any other questions?" no one says anything. "Alright everyone go get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

I go back to Sky and I's room to change clothes before going to say goodnight to Tyler. I find him in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"I'm headed to bed, i'll see you in the morning." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." he says kissing me quickly.

"Love you too."

"Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." I then walk back to my room where Sky is sitting looking over files. "Night Sky."

"Night Abs." she says putting the file down and turning off the lights.

When I wake up in the morning I put on my uniform before putting my hair up and grabbing my guns and some extra amo. I grab a quick bight to eat and get some water. We head out and go to an abounded building across from the warehouse and start surveillance. By the time we get to sunset we have seen everything we need to. The four of us pack up and get ready to raid the warehouse. Tyler pulls out his bow as we get closer and I stay close to him. We quickly and quietly get the guards outside taken care of before splitting up. I go with Hunter and Tyler goes with Sky.

"Stay close." says Hunter.

I nod my head before turning a corner with him. We come across about 20 men that start shooting at us and I easily dodge every bullet before fighting them off. Once we finish all of them off Hunter looks at me shocked.

"I knew you were good but that was amazing."

"learned from the best." I smile. "Now come one we have to meet up with Sky and Tyler."

"You worried about him?" teases Hunter.

"No, he can handle himself, I just don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Fair enough."

We meet up with them in the main room and we end up surrounded. I have two guns pointed out as does Hunter and Sky. Tyler has an arrow notched in his bow. At one time well let it go and before we know it we have finished everyone in the base off, not without a fight obviously but our first mission was successful. Of course we all have a few bumps and bruises but nothing too bad. On the way back Hunter and Sky fly the jet and I let Tyler clean a cut on my head, it's not very deep it just needs to be cleaned out.

"Glad you don't require stitches." he laughs.

"I'm sure my parents will be relieved." I smirk.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday…it's in a few weeks."

"I don't know, let me think about it." I smile.

"Maybe." he smirks kissing my forehead. "You're all done."

"Thank you."

"It's going to cost you." he smirks sitting down next to me.

I lean over and kiss him. "How bout that?"

"That'll do." he smirks.

Once we land we go up to debrief before I head down to my floor where both my parents are up waiting.

"Hi." I say dumping my stuff by the elevator.

"How did it go?" ask my mom hugging me.

"It went well, just a few cuts and bruises nothing to complain about."

"I'm glad your home." says my dad.

"Me too." I smile. "I'm going to go shower and head to bed, I love you guys."

"Love you too." they say.

"We are headed to bed, see you in the morning." says my dad kissing my head.

I head to my room and grab some clothes before turning on the shower and getting in. Once i'm done I put on my pajamas and head over to my bed. I'm about to lay down when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and then black out.

 **Jackson's POV**

I'm down in the lab working with Bruce and Tony on another late night project when Abbey and Tyler get home. About thirty minutes after they get home I'm running calculations and I need Friday to double check something for me.

"Friday can you run this equation for me?" I ask but get no response. "Friday? Tony is Friday off line?"

"Not that I know of." he says. going over to his computer. "What the hell.' he mutters.

"Tony?" ask Bruce.

"Friday is off line. She was running five minutes ago."

"Well then just get her back on." says Bruce.

"Give me a minute." he says working. "Alright she is back on."

"Sorry sir." she says.

"No problem, is everyone alright, everyone in their rooms."

"Everyone is accounted for except for Abbey sir."

"She just got home." I say.

"Friday are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Shit." says Tony as he and I run to the elevator.

"Why does this thing not go faster." I say.

"Remind me to upgrade that later." he says.

We finally get up to our floor. "Go wake up your parents." he says heading for Abbey's room.

"Mom, Dad wake up." I say opening their door.

"Whats wrong?" ask my dad sitting up.

"Abbey's gone."

"What do you mean she is gone?" ask my mom as they get up.

"He means she was taken." says Tony standing behind me. "And whoever took her was good enough to disable Friday first."

"Is she back online?" ask my dad.

"Yeah." says Tony.

"Friday wake everyone up and tell them to meet in the conference room now."

"Yes sir."

The four of us head up there and my dad goes to Nick's office knowing he is still here to get him. My mom goes to get Phil and I head to the conference room where Bruce is standing.

"Is she really gone?" he ask.

"Someone took her." I say sitting down.

The Barton's are the first one's up there and I can't bring myself to look at Tyler when he sits down next to me. Natasha comes in the room with my mom who looks beyond stressed and Tyler looks at me.

"What's going on?"

"Abbey is missing." says my mom sitting down on the other side of me.

"What do you mean… I mean we just got home." says Tyler.

"I know…"

"Shouldn't Friday have alerted us?"

"They took her off line." says Tony from the corner.

"I'll be back." Says Tyler getting up.

"Tyler." Says Natasha as he walks out, he doesn't stop.

"I'll go talk to him." I say.

Eliza is walking in as I walk out and she stops me. "What's going on?"

"Abbey is missing."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to calm Tyler down, come with me."

"Yeah." She whispers grabbing my hand.

Tyler is sitting around the corner with his head in his hands. Eliza and I sit down next to him. "Tyler..."

"I'm supposed to take care of her." He mutters.

"Nobody knew. Tyler you can't blame yourself that's not fair, what we need to do now is focus on finding her. So let's get up and go do all we can."

"I'll be there in a minute." He says.

Eliza and I get up and walk back to the conference room where everyone else is. Our family is going to do whatever it takes to get Abbey back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Tyler's POV**

Two days, that is how long Abbey has been missing and it's killing me. I have spent every moment trying to track down who took her along with the rest of the team. Granted I have gotten very little sleep but I need to find her, I need to have her back safe. I'm sitting in the conference room with Steve and Tony working on finding her when my mom comes up. It's almost one in the morning and I have been running on very little sleep and multiple cups of coffee.

"Ty you need to get some sleep." she says sitting next to me.

"I can't." I whisper.

"Please." she says, I don't say anything back. "Tyler look at me." That's not her mom voice that is her Widow voice.

"What?"

"You are just as important as her, you need to take care of yourself. Go shower and get some sleep, your dad made you food. I will take over here but I'm not letting you stay in here."

"Fine." I say getting up.

"I love you." she says to me.

"love you too." I say walking out.

I go down to our floor and my dad is in the kitchen cleaning off dishes.

"I made you some food." he says.

"Thank you." I say grabbing the plate and sitting down.

Both of us are quiet for a minute until my dad finally speaks up. "We are going to find her Tyler."

"I know…"

"How'd mom get you down here?" he ask after a minute.

"She used her widow voice."

"That'll get anyone." he laughs. "I'm going to head to bed, promise you'll get some sleep okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you bud." he says getting up.

"Love you too dad."

I finish eating and go grab a shower before chaining into some clean clothes and laying in bed. It takes me a while to fall asleep but once I do I'm out. When I wake up in he morning I see it's already 10 so I quickly throw on some clothes and grab a granola bar before heading up to the shield floor. Everyone else is already in there so I take the empty seat next to Sky. Almost an hour into working a Hydra symbol appears on the screen.

"What the hell." says Steve.

"Sky try to track whatever this is." says Fury.

"You got it." she says as she starts to type.

A man appears on the screen and in the background I can see Abbey. Her arms are suspended above her and her feet are chained to the ground so that she can't move and can't fight back. She looks unharmed right now but that could change pretty fast.

"Avengers, one of your own has been missing for almost three days and still you have not found her…I'm disappointed, I thought you were better than this." He says. "We have accomplished a lot in these three days. Abigail here has been injected with a form of the super soldier serum and we were about to test out her healing ability, we thought you might like to watch."

"Sky shut this off." says Bobbi.

"I'm trying but whoever got in is good, I can't get past their stuff. I can't track it either."

"Well then try something else." says Maria.

I can't take my eyes off the screen in fear of what they are about to do to her. It would have been smart of me to leave the room but I'm not smart so I sit there and watch as they torture her. They beat her relentlessly. I hear unnatural sounding crunches when they kick her ribs, I watch as they break her nose. I watch as they break her leg and yet through all of it she doesn't scream, she doesn't say anything put her face contorts in pain. They take out a knife next and begin to slowly cut her on her back. After that they unchain her arms and she falls to the ground. It's not until someone else kicks her in the ribs that she lets out the most terrifying scream I have ever heard.

"Sky." says Phil.

"I can't get it to turn off." she says with hurt in her voice.

She hit her head on the ground and now has a cut on her forehead. There is blood coming down her face and down her back. On closer inspection the cuts on her back read "Hail Hyrda". You can already see the bruises starting to form on her arms and her leg is in an unnatural position. her eyes are both swollen and her nose is bleeding as well.

"I am going to assume that you can't track this so I will give you a little hint as to where we are. We are up in Canada, right near the New York boarder, come and get her." and then the screen goes black.

"Suit up we leave in ten." is all Steve says before walking out.

No one moves for a minute until Tony speaks up. "Let's go guys, Abbey needs our help."

Everyone gets up and we part ways to suit up. I don't say anything when we get up to our floor, no one does. I quickly suit up and grab my bow and quiver before heading down to the garage with my parents. Everyone is down there ready to go. Once we get up to base and on the jet Steve starts giving out order.

"Clint I want you with Natasha, Bobbi with Hunter, Maria with May, Tony with Sam, Tyler with Sky, Alex with me, Wanda with Vision and Thor. Our only mission is to get Abbey out and I don't care what you have to do to get her. Bruce I want you here waiting, she has probably lost a lot of blood and I need you ready. Any questions?" no one says anything. "Good, everyone get ready we are almost there."

My dad lands the jet and we all quickly get off before splitting up. It become very apparent that there is no one there, they all left once they knew we were coming…cowards.

"Anyone notice anything?" ask Tony over the comms.

"They cleared out." I say.

"Cowards." says Alex. "Does anyone have her?"

"We got her." says Sky next to me. Sure enough there she is laying weakly on the ground.

I run over to her and crouch down next to her. "Abs look at me." I say desperately.

"Tyler?" she ask weakly.

"I'm right here baby, we are going to get you out of here." I say. "Stay awake okay?"

"Mhm." she says.

"Sky do you have something to cut these chains?" I ask.

"I've got you covered." she says. She unlocks the chains from Abbey's ankles and I go to pick her up.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Just do it." she whispers.

I pick her up as carefully as I can but that doesn't stop her from screaming. "I'm so sorry." I say to her. "Sky she is burning up."

"We got to get her to Bruce." she says. "We got her, meet us back at the jet." she says into the comms. "Bruce be ready, she is in rough shape."

"Bring her back quick." he says.

"We going to get you to Bruce." I say to her as we walk out.

"It hurts so bad." she says.

"I know, I'm so sorry Abs."

We get back to the jet and I quickly set her down as Bruce starts to look her over. I move so that Steve and Alex can see her.

"She is burning up." I say as I step back.

"Her body is rejecting the serum." says Bruce. "Clint how fast can you get us back?"

"As fast as you need me to." he says as we take off.

"I'm going to have to do surgery to fix her leg and make sure there is no internal bleeding and she is going to need a blood transfusion. I'm worried about her puncturing a lung."

"Make it fast Clint." says Steve.

"You got it Cap."

Alex looks at me. "Thank you." she says.

"No need to thank me." I say.

"Abbey you need to stay awake." says Steve.

"I can't." she says.

"Yes you can, look at me. We are going to get you home and Bruce is going to fix you up but you have to stay awake okay, do it for us."

"It hurts." she says crying.

"I know baby, I know don't think about that though, think about something else." says Alex.

We get back thirty minutes later. Alex, Steve, Bruce, and I spent the whole flight keeping Abbey awake and as soon as we get back to base Bruce rushes her back to surgery. Everyone else is going to meet us up at base but right now we are all waiting in medical. The only time I leave is to grab a change of clothes before I resume sitting next to my parents. All of us are waiting, even Nick came up. Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Eliza, Jackson, Atlas, Katherine, Hunter, and Ava all show up a few hours after we get back. Ava and Hunter have no idea what is going on and are still as crazy as ever but after Darcy gets on to them they shut up and sit down. I go and sit next to Eliza, Jackson, Atlas, and Katherine.

"How was she when you got there?" ask Jackson.

"She was in rough shape." I say. "Her body was rejecting the serum."

"What serum?" ask Eliza. Then I remember, they didn't see the video.

"They injected her with a form of the Super Soldier Serum." I say. "And then proceeded to torture her on a live feed in front of us."

"You mean you watched all that happen?" ask Jackson in shock."

"Yeah…"

"Bastards." says Atlas.

"They left before we got there, Abbey was the only person there." I say.

"Cowards too." says Katherine. "I bet they feel real great about themselves."

After another hour Bruce appears and calls Alex and Steve over. They follow him back to her room and the rest of us anxiously wait to hear how she is. Bruce comes back ten minutes later and looks at Jackson and I.

"Jackson and Tyler they want you back there." he says.

The two of us quickly get up and I stop Bruce. "How is she?"

"Shattered leg bone, internal bleeding, high fever, broken ribs, cuts to the back, broken nose, concussion, sprained arm, and major blood loss along with many bruises and a black eye. She should wake up soon but she is going to be in a lot of pain. I don't know any other side affects of the serum yet other than the high fever. She is getting a blood transfusion right now. They wanted you two back there when she woke up.

Bruce opens the door to her room and Jackson and I are shocked by what we see. Abbey looks so weak. She has bruises everywhere and both her left arm and her right leg are in a cast. I don't really know how to describe the sight in front of me other than terrifying, I could have lost her.

"Come here guys." says Alex.

Jackson goes to stand by Steve so I go stand next to Alex. "She's going to be okay." whisper Steve.

I sure hope so.

 **Abbey's POV**

Pain, that's the only thing I feel as I begin to wake up. I can faintly feel someones hand on mine but I don't feel much else. I feel hot and cold at the same time and my chest starts to become tight. My eyes shoot open and I see Bruce with my parents. I try to talk but I can't breath very well so I start to panic.

"Abs calm down okay, focus on your breathing." says my dad as Bruce puts and oxygen mask on me.

"There you go Abbey." says Bruce smiling sadly to me.

I start to look around and I see Tyler and Jackson beginning to wake up on the couch in the corner. My mom and dad are looking at me worriedly and so is Bruce.

"Are you in pain?" ask Bruce. I nod my head and Bruce adjust something. "I readjusted you pain meds, is your breathing better?" I nod my head again. He takes the mask off and replaces is with tubes in my nose still not fully trusting my lungs.

"You thirsty?" ask my mom. I nod my head again. She gives me a few ice chips and by this time Jackson and Tyler are standing by my bed.

"What happened?" I ask hoarsely, my throat burning a little.

"Your body rejected the Serum, I got it out of your system but you are still reacting to it, combined with all your other injuries i'm surprises you can even talk right now." says Bruce.

"I'm really cold." I say.

"You have a high fever that's why."

"Don't move too much okay." says my mom. I just nod my head at her.

"You really know how to scare me sis." says Jackson next to my dad. He makes me smile a little.

"I would never do it on purpose." I smile back at him.

"Jackson is the reason we knew you were gone." says Bruce.

"How?"

"He figured out Friday was offline." he says.

"I knew we kept you around for a reason." I smirk.

I feel someone grab my hand and I look over to see Tyler and I smile at him. "You look exhausted." I say to him.

"I'm fine." he says.

"Try and get some more rest, I'm going to let everyone else know your awake."

"Thank you Bruce." I say.

"You got it kiddo." he smiles before walking out.

"Try and go back to sleep okay." says Dad.

"Okay."

"We'll be here when you wake up." says Mom.

"I love you guys." I say before drifting off to sleep.

Sadly I end up having a nightmare. I relive them torturing me in various ways before injecting me with the serum and then I relive them beating me to a pulp. I wake up gasping for air and Tyler is there running his fingers through my hair and grabbing my hand, no one else is in the room.

"Hey it's okay, I've got you." he says kissing my forehead.

"Where are my parents?" I ask quietly.

"They went to go get cleaned up and changed, I told them I would watch you." he says concern written all over his face.

"How long was I asleep?"

"All night, It's almost 10 in the morning."

"Oh."

"How's the pain?"

"About the same, I imagine it's going to feel like this for a few days."

"I wish I could take it away from you." he says.

"But you can't, you can however come sit next to me, I'm still freezing." I say.

"It's cause you fever hasn't gone down very much. Let me grab a wet washcloth and then I will." He does and he places it on my forehead gently before sitting next to me and carefully wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"Much better." I whisper.

'I'm so sorry Abs."

"It's not your fault." I whisper. Despite having just woken up I'm already starting to feel weak again.

Bruce walks in and gives me a sad smile. "How you feeling?"

"It hurts." I say honestly. 'I even though I just woke up I feel weak."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm already at your limit for pain meds so I can't give you more and you probably feel out of it because of your fever. Has your breathing improved?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that's good, do you feel up to having visitors?"

"Maybe." I say. "Depends."

"Clint and Natasha are down here right now."

"You can send them in." I say.

"Okay, just let them know afterwards if you feel like having anyone else down, I know Eliza was dying to see you."

"Okay."

"Don't push it." says Tyler kissing my head.

"I won't."

Clint and Natasha walk in and both gave me the same look Bruce gave me. "Hey B." says Clint sitting down next to me.

Natasha pulls up a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good." I say.

"Им жаль принцесса." Says Natsahs.

"Это нормально." I whisper back.

"Do you need anything?" ask Clint.

"Some food would be great." I smile.

"We can do that." he says. 'Anything else?"

"No, thank you guys."

"No problem." smiles Natasha. "You parents should be down soon, they were eating real quick."

"Tell them to take there time."

"See you later Abs." says Clint as they walk out.

My parents come down ten minutes later and bring Tyler and I some food. Once I'm done eating Bruce has to change my bandage on my back and sitting up to do that hurts so bad. Tyler gently pulls me up into a sitting position and lets me lean my head on him and my mom and dad try talking to me to distract me from the pain but its no use. When Bruce is done with that I lay back down and I feel Tyler grab my hand and I give him a weak smile.

"Do you feel up to any more visitors?" ask my mom.

"Send Eliza, Atlas, Katherine, and Jackson down." I say.

"You sure?" ask my dad.

"Yeah."

"Alright, we will be back in a little bit." says my mom kissing my head, my dad does the same thing.

A few minutes later the four of them walk in and they all pull up chairs. Tyler has resumed his spot in order to keep me warm but also because I want him close.

"Hey Abs we brought you some stuff." says Eliza.

"You didn't have to."

"it's stuff you'll want." says Jackson.

"Okay…"

"Fuzzy blanket from you room, it serves two purposes. One obviously keeping you warm since from the looks of it you seem to be freezing. Two is to add some color to this boring room, it's depressing." says Eliza.

"Thanks." I smile.

"We brought your laptop and stole some movies from Tyler's collection since he has the best taste, hope you don't mind Ty." says Jackson.

"Not at all." smiles Tyler.

"Favorite pajamas is next up on the list." says Katherine. "I also grabbed Tyler's sweatshirt from your closet although from the looks of your arms it looks like a sweatshirt may not be an option." With the cast and IV's it would be hard to get it on.

"The thought was good." I laugh.

"And last but certainly not least we brought snacks." says Atlas.

"Thank you guys." I smile.

They stay for another thirty minutes. Eliza braids my mess of hair and they try to distract me from the pain. Once they leave it's just Tyler and I in the room and I realize how worn out I am. He pulls my blanket up over me and keeps his arm around me while he hold my other hand.

"You tired?" he whisper.

"Yeah."

"Try and get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll just have another nightmare."

"I'll stay right here, just try okay."

"Okay." I say laying my head on him.

"I love you." he says kissing my head.

"I love you too." I whisper before falling asleep.

I don't like feeling weak but this time I can't hide it, especially not from Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Abbey's POV**

Next time I wake up it's from another nightmare but when I wake up no one is in the room and I start to hyperventilate but it hurts my ribs and I'm generally freaking out because I can't breath and I don't know where anyone is. My chest is tight and I can't relax my body and I begin to have a panic attack. A few seconds later Tyler walks through the door and when he realizes whats happening he rushes over to me while yelling for Bruce.

"Abs look at me you need to breath."

"I can't." I barely get out. Every part of me is stiff, I can't relax and it's scaring me.

Bruce rushes in and puts the oxygen mask on me. "She is having a panic attack." sighs Bruce. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I left for a minute to go grab a drink and when I came back she was like this."

"It's not your fault." he says before looking at me. "Breath Abbey. I know it hurts and I'm sorry but you have to breath."

I can't stop shaking and every part of me hurts and I have tears coming down my face. My chest is so tight and with every breath I take my ribs become more and more of a problem. Tyler places his hands on either side of my face and forces me to look at him.

"Look at me okay, don't think about anything else, just focus on me. I've got you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you're safe." I nod my head but he doesn't seem too sure. "Where are Steve and Alex?" he ask Bruce as he gives me more pain meds.

"I told a nurse to go get them, they should be here soon. Keep doing what you are doing."

He sits down on the bed and pulls me against him and I instantly relax with his arms around me. He then proceeds to quietly hum one of his songs in my ear but only loud enough so I can hear it while one hand goes up and down my back gently as to not agrivate my cuts. My parents quickly walk in a few seconds later panic written all over their faces.

"What happened?" ask my mom walking over with my dad close behind.

"She is having a panic attack." says Bruce.

By this time I'm still crying but I'm shaking less and I can start to relax a little bit. "Deep breaths Abs." whispers Tyler to me while he continues to hold me, I'm not letting go anytime soon.

"It's okay B." says my dad. "You're okay."

As I begin to calm down I feel physically exhausted and everything hurts. Tyler gently lays me back down before laying my blanket over me and then sitting right next to me. He grabs my hand and rubs it with his thumb. Bruce leaves the oxygen mask on me and my parents and Bruce step away for a minute to talk.

"I'm so sorry Abs." whispers Tyler. "I've got you okay?" I weakly nod my head before leaning it on his shoulder.

Bruce and my parents walk back over and they all look at me. "Do you want me to take that off?" ask Bruce. I nod my head. He takes it off and replaces it with the tubes back in my nose. "Not sure that I trust your lungs right now."

I don't even trust myself to talk right now, I just focus on keeping my breathing even and calming myself down. Tyler continues to rub my hand and my mom takes my braid out and redoes it. I just feel out of it now.

"Abs we are going to keep you here a few more days okay?" says Bruce. I nod my head. "I just want to make sure you are stable enough before we go back. Either way you look at it, it would be a long trip back to the city. I want to make sure you don't need an oxygen machine and I want to be able to take you off of an IV."

"When do you think that will be?" ask my dad.

"I'd say two or three days. She is still on a high dose of morphine and is still dehydrated. She also still has a lingering fever and I want that gone before we leave. Right now she just needs lots of rest."

"That's hard to do when she keeps having nightmares." says Tyler.

"I want to see Wanda." I say quietly.

'Abs…" says my dad.

"Please." I say.

"I'll go get her." says my mom walking out.

A few minutes later my mom walks in with Wanda and she comes and sits next to my bed. "What can I do for you?" She asks sweetly. She is like an older sister to me.

"Can you do anything about the nightmares?" I ask her quietly.

"I can't but I have something I think could help." she smiles.

"Try anything." I say.

She fills my head with good memories in the hopes of pushing the bad ones to the back of my mind. Once she is done she tells me to let her know if it worked. I then finally allow myself to relax and try to get some real sleep. When I wake up my mom is the only person in the room.

"Where are dad and Tyler." I ask tiredly.

"I made Tyler go shower and get some food and Dad is spending some time with Jackson. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." I smile.

"I mean you slept through the whole night so I would say so." she smiles back at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to go get you some food?"

"Yes please."

"You got it." she says kissing my head and leaving. It's Tony that brings it in however.

"I was slightly offended that I have not been allowed to come visit yet." he smirks handing me my food.

"Well now is a good time." I laugh. "And you brought me food so I can't kick you out."

"If I'm being honest here I stole it from your mom and kept walking."

"Good idea." I laugh. "Where is Pepper?"

"Finishing up breakfast, I'll send her down later."

"Thanks for the food."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"A little better after getting some sleep."

"You okay after last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm feeling restless, it's not like I can walk though."

"Yeah they did some damage to your leg." he sighs.

"Tony, really." says my mom walking in.

"Couldn't help it." he says. "It was just too easy."

"Whatever." she says sitting down.

"Where is lover boy?" he ask.

"Mom made him go shower and get food." I say

"Ah good, I'm surprised Natasha didn't have to drag him out."

"She was about to." says my mom. "I just gave him a push in the right direction."

Just then Sky walks in and sits on the other side of me. "Hi Sky." I smile.

"Hello there, how's it going?"

"Better." I say. "I owe you for getting those stupid chains off."

'Whatever." she smirks. "Kinda sucks that your going to be out for a while, I liked working with you."

"Such a downer Sky." laughs Tony.

"Whatever." she says.

"I'm sure my parents don't mind." I laugh looking at my mom.

"Well I would rather you be doing field work than the current situation." says my mom.

"Wouldn't we all." says Tony. "Alright I promised Eliza I would help her with some stuff, I'll see you later Abs."

"Bye Tony."

"So Abs, I put in a request to Nick for you, Tyler and I to work together again…when you can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I liked working with you two, we worked well together. Plus you two are obviously my two favorite new agents."

"Obviously." I smirk.

Tyler walks in a few minutes later and both my mom and Sky leave, no idea why. He walks over to me and kisses my head.

"Hi." he whispers.

"Hi." I smile. "You showered." I smirk running my fingers through his hair.

"Yes, yes I did. And you got sleep."

"But did you?"

"Yes." he smiles. "That couch is softer than you would think." he laughs.

"Oh good. And you ate?"

"Yes mom." he jokes.

"Just worried." I smile.

"So am I."

"I'm feeling better."

"Good. What do you want to do?"

"Well given that I can't move a movie seems like a good idea."

"Movie it is, any preference?"

'What do we have?"

"We have disney movies, Harry Potter, any 80's classic…"

"Disney." I smile. "Surprise me."

We end up watching The Little Mermaid and The Princess and the Frog. Thor, Jane, Sam, Darcy, and Pepper come to visit at different times during the day and it's good to see them. Phil, Maria, and Nick come in after Tyler and I finish our movie session. They come to check in but they also come in to ask me questions.

"You sure you want to do this now?" ask Maria. "We can wait."

"No, it's okay." I assure them.

"Alright, but if we need to stop we can. There is always time to come back to it." says Phil.

"Okay."

"We can start this off easy." says Nick. "How many days where you missing?"

"Two and a half days." I say.

"Do you remember anything about the first day?" ask Maria.

"I can't forget it."

"What did they do?"

"They tortured me, not physically really, minus the water torture. More mentally, they somehow knew all of my fears, they knew the right buttons to push to get me to break. They gave me enough food and water to stay sting until they injected me with the serum, they did that the second day. It hurt, a lot but nothing compared to all this." Not sure why but I'm crying by this point but I keep going. "They live streamed to you guys after that, I don't need to tell you what went down there. Once they realized it wasn't working they left me to die. I kept blacking out after that." I say.

"Abbey we can stop." says Nick.

"No it's okay, what else?"

"Extent of injuries?" ask Phil.

"Broken nose, broken and cracked ribs, shattered right leg, badly sprained left wrist, cuts to the back that read 'Hail Hydra' in case I wanted the reminder, major blood loss, concussion, gash to the forehead, bruises everywhere, black eye, high fever since they gave me the serum, did I miss anything?" I ask Tyler.

"No." he says not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Did you catch any names?" ask Nick.

"No, i'm sorry." I say.

"Don't worry about it, just focus on getting better." He smiles at me, Nick always had a soft spot for me.

"I've got to head out tonight with my team Abs, but we'll come see you before we leave." says Phil.

"Okay."

"Thanks Abbey." says Maria. "Feel better okay?"

"Yeah."

The three of them leave and Tyler and I are both quiet for a few minutes.

"Tyler…"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know about the other stuff." he says still not looking at me.

"Look at me." I plead. He does and I wipe the tears off of his face. "It's okay." I whisper. "I'm okay, or I will be."

"I should have found you sooner."

"There was no way for you guys to trace me. It's okay, do not beat yourself up over it." I assure him.

He kisses me and then runs his fingers through my hair. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, so much Abbey. I can't even imagine what I would do without you."

"We don't need to think about that." I smile. "Now how about watching another movie?"

"Sounds good." he smiles.

I get to go home to the tower two days later, everyone except my parents, Tyler and Bruce left the day before. The car ride home is long and uncomfortable but I suck it up knowing I'll finally be getting to sleep in my own bed again. One of the most annoying things is that I have to use a wheelchair. Crutches are not an option for several reason, one the ribs, two, the cast on my arm. I have to stay completely off of my leg given the fact that it is shattered. Once we get back to the tower Bruce tells me he'll be up to check on me later and my parents take me up to our floor. I told Tyler to go see his parents and get cleaned up before coming back down.

"Bed or couch?" ask my dad.

"Bed." I say.

"I'll be right in, I'm going to grab some ice packs." says my mom.

My dad wheels me into my room and then lifts me up and puts me in bed. "Thank you dad." I smile.

"No problem." he says kissing my head. "Do you need anything else?"

"No." I smile. "I love you."

"Love you too princess. I was going to go work out, is that okay?"

"Totally fine, go do what you need to."

"And you talked to Nick so he could file his report?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"It's okay. Go ruin some punching bags." I smile.

"Oh I will." he laughs walking out.

My mom comes in with my fuzzy blanket and a bunch of ice packs. "Figured you might want this, it'll be easier than trying to get under your covers, at least while you ice everything."

"Thanks mama."

"Alright are you comfortable cause you won't be moving for 30 minutes."

"I'm good."

She places ice packs on my ribs, my leg, and my arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I go dance?"

"Go ahead, you know you and dad don't have to ask."

"I just don't want to leave you alone."

"Tyler will probably be here in a minute anyway."

"Your right." she laughs. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too baby."

She walks out and a few minutes later I hear the music going in the studio, god I wish I could dance right now. I grab the remote for my tv and turn it on looking for a movie to watch. I start watching The Great Gatsby and fifteen minutes into it Tyler walks in and smiles at me.

"You look comfy." he smiles.

"You know minus the ice packs I am." I smirk.

I'm wearing shorts and one of Tyler's shirts that was up at base, I needed a shirt that was loose, I picked this one. I have my blanket over me although my right leg isn't under it, the cast is so bulky and hard to move.

"You up for watching another movie?" I smile.

"I always am." he says laying down next to me.

"Thanks for hanging out with me."

"I wouldn't want to be doing anything else."

And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, I love him so much.

 **Tyler's POV**

It's been a three weeks since Abbey came home and her recovery is going slowly. Her ribs are a little better so she can actually sit up now and she has gotten most of her energy back but her leg is causing her problems. Bruce changed her cast yesterday and it is lower now. It ends right before her knee so at least she can bend her leg bit it's stiff. She can kind of use crutches but not for long periods of time because it aggravates her wrist which is now in a brace and not a cast. She started physical therapy for that and I can tell it's frustrating her and it hurts but she pushes through it. Her birthday is in two days so we are all trying to plan for it. She has been going to bed early so once we know she is asleep we all gather on the Rodgers floor to plan.

"Alright whats the plan?" ask Tony.

"I have tickets to Swan Lake at Lincoln Center. My parents and Steve and Alex are going as well. I also have dinner reservations for the two of us before hand so her night is all booked." I say.

"Are the seats easy to get to for her?" ask Bruce. Always on duty as doctor I guess.

"Five rows back from the stage." I smile.

'Good work lover boy." says Tony.

"Group lunch?" ask Wanda.

"Yes." says Alex. "We can do presents then."

"Who's got the cake?" ask my mom.

"Iv'e got that covered." says Pepper.

"Iv'e got breakfast covered as usual." says Steve.

"Your pancakes are the fan favorite." says Jane.

"This is true dad." says Jackson.

"Alex does Abbey have a dress to wear?" ask Eliza.

"Probably not and she is going to want something to cover her back and cast." she says back.

"We can make that happen, we can fit dress shopping into the schedule." says Pepper.

"How about some time by the pool?" suggest Thor.

"Water is not a good option for several reasons right now big guy." says Steve.

"Why?" ask Vision.

"First off, she has a very large cast on her leg that can't get wet. Second, she can barely do showers right now. She is on the brink of a panic attack when there is water involved." says Alex

"Forgot about that." says Sam.

"I don't think we want to remember it." I say.

"Okay think happy here guys." says Darcy.

"What who is picking up the dog tomorrow?" I ask. Yes we are getting Abbey a dog for her birthday.

"Dad and I got that." says Jackson.

"And who is keeping it for the night?" I ask.

"That would be Wanda and I's responsibility." says Vision.

"Thank you."

"Whose idea was it to get a dog again?" ask Atlas.

"It was almost a unionism decision." says Alex.

"Plus they offer great emotional support." says Sam. "She could use a nice fury friend that doesn't ask question." he laughs.

It's true though. She has been pretty open about talking about it but as the weeks go on I can tell it's starting to wear on her. We aren't getting her a puppy because it seemed like a puppy would just be a lot of work right now but this dog is like a year old. It's a golden retriever named Ash. Alex and Steve picked him out a week ago, they said he was super sweet, I just hope she likes him.

"Alright so the dog is covered." says Katherine. "Anything else?"

"That's it I think." says my dad.

"And we have all day tomorrow to prep." says Alex.

"Wait are Phil and all them going to be back in time?" ask Eliza.

"They should be, last I heard." says Steve.

"Alright everyone can head to bed." says Alex. "See you guys in the morning."

Everyone minus my parents and I file out. Jackson goes back to his room to get ready for bed and I stand up to clean off my dishes. My parents are talking with Steve and Alex when Jackson comes back in and looks at them.

"I think Abbey is having a nightmare." he says.

"You think?" ask Alex as Steve stands up and walks back to her room.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Shit." she says walking back towards her room.

"She was doing so well." I say sitting down next to Jackson.

"I know." he says.

"It's going to take time." says my mom.

"I know, I don't like seeing her hurt though." says Jackson.

"None of us do bud." sighs my dad.

A few minutes later Alex comes out and looks at me. "She wants to see you." she sighs.

"Okay…" I say getting up. Steve walks out when I walk in and Abbey is sitting up in bed shaking. "Hey you're okay." I say gently to her as I pull her into my arms.

"It felt so real." she whispers.

"I know, they all do. But they aren't. It's going to get better I promise. Do you want me to go get Wanda?"

"No, I just needed to see you."

"I'll stay right here then."

I lay down with her and gently rub her back to calm her down. I wait for her to fall asleep and then I gently get up before heading back out to the kitchen.

"Is she asleep?" ask Alex.

"Yeah."

"It was about you." says Steve.

"Oh…"

"She had one about Jackson a few nights ago, She won't talk about them though."

"I thought she was doing better." says my mom.

"So did we. It goes in waves. She has really good days and she has bad ones too." says Alex.

"So tomorrow?" ask my dad.

"Probably not a good day." says Steve.

"When's the last time she had a full blown panic attack?" I ask.

"A week and a half ago." says Alex.

"What triggered it?" ask my mom.

"Nightmare."

"I wish there was something we could do." says Jackson.

"Don't we all…" sighs Steve.

"I'm going to head up to bed." I say.

"We'll be up in a minute, Tony needed approval for something." says my mom.

'Sounds promising." I say standing up. 'Night guys.

"Night Tyler." they all say.

I am determined to make Abbey's birthday great, I don't care what i have to do, she needs this. She needs to forget about everything for one day.

After training the next morning I head up and grab breakfast before showering and heading up to see Abbey. When I get up there Alex is in the kitchen but I don't see anyone else.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Steve went for a run and Jackson went down to the lab, they are going to get the dog when Steve gets back."

"And Abbey?"

"Showering I think. I was about to start breakfast, we all got a late start this morning. You hungry?"

"I actually just ate, thanks though."

"How was training?"

"It was fine, not too much to report. My dad kicked my ass."

"I can go down there." She laughs.

"As much as I would love to see that it's okay." I laugh. Abbey walks in using her crutches and sits down next to me. "Morning." I smile.

"Hi." She says quietly. She isn't a morning person.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"After the nightmare yeah." She smiles at me.

"What do you want for breakfast Abs?" Ask Alex.

"Just some cereal and coffee would be great."

"You got it, Tyler coffee?"

"If you're making it then yes please." I then look to Abbey. "What do you want to do today?"

"I have physical therapy and I have to go get x-Rays done on my ribs but after that I'm free."

"I'll think of something." I smile.

Abbey quickly eats before heading down to physical therapy telling us she will see us later. Once she leaves I look over to Alex who just sighs and leans on the counter.

"She seems okay to me….I think…I can't really tell." I say.

"Me neither, it's throwing me off." she says taking a sip of coffee. "If physical therapy doesn't go well then her mood is going to change real quick.

Steve gets off the elevator and kisses Alex before grabbing a cup of coffee. "Morning Tyler."

"Morning."

"Where is Abbey?"

"Just went down to physical therapy." says Alex.

"Ah. How did she seem?"

"Not sure." says Alex. She looks deep in thought.

"Should I go to the store while I'm out?" ask Steve.

"Get stuff for pasta and grab some ice cream. Tyler get Eliza, Katherine, and Atlas up here for dinner tonight.

"You got it." I say. "Anything else?"

"Grab a movie or two, you pick I don't care."

"What are you planning over there?" ask Steve.

"Movie night with friends, who doesn't love that." she smirks.

"Alright I'm going to grab Jackson to go get Ash, we will stop by the store on our way home and I'll let you know when we get back. In the mean time you two are in charge of planning all this." says Steve walking to the elevator.

"At least her off day is today and not tomorrow." I say.

"True, that would suck. Alright Ty let's get to work. Do me a favor and have your mom go check up on Abs would you."

"Yeah." I shot my mom a text and fifteen minutes later she comes up and sighs.

"She looks pissed."

"Why?" ask Alex.

"Her wrist is really stiff today, she was having a hard time. She was headed to Bruce when I came back up."

"If that doesn't go well we are screwed." I say.

Sure enough Abbey comes back up twenty minutes later and goes right past us into her room shutting the door behind her.

"Well crap." I say.

"Who wants to take the first shot?" ask Alex.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Alright." she says walking towards Abbey's room. Alex and I follow her. "Abs?"

"What." she says. she sounds like she is crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

'Abbey I know nothing and that is not nothing."

"It doesn't matter."

"Can I come in?"

"If you come in alone."

My mom turns to us. "You heard her, go do something." My mom comes into the kitchen twenty minutes later and sighs when she sits down. "Physical therapy caused some problems today but she is mainly upset about her back." The cuts….

"What about them?" I ask.

"The size and what they say. It would upset anyone."

"Did she say anything else about them?" ask Alex.

"She says she feels self conscious about them and thinks they make her ugly."

"And…" I ask.

"I showed her my scars, most of them at least. Then I told that Clint thought they made me look sexy, that made her laugh."

"Mom…" I sigh.

"What? It made her laugh I think I did my job."

"He does though…" smirks Alex.

"Yeah well that's besides the point."

"What is she doing?" ask Alex.

"Cleaning up a little bit, she'll be out in a minute.

Sure enough she comes out and sits down next to me. "Am I allowed to throw the crutches through the window?" she ask.

"If you want to explain to Tony why he has to replace a window go right ahead." says Alex.

I kiss her head and then pull her into a hug. "You okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just needed a minute."

"It's okay. You know I personally think you're gorgeous but I may be biased." I smirk.

"Thank you…" she says kissing my cheek.

That night we get our group together even allowing Hunter and Ava to come up for a little while. They leave after dinner and we pop in a movie. Abbey and I lay on the couch, Jackson and Eliza are on Jackson's beanbag and Katherine and Atlas take the two chairs on either side of the couch. I know today was a tough day for Abbey but I'm going to make tomorrow an amazing day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Abbey's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I decide to shower real quick…well as quick as I can and I throw on shorts and a cute shirt before heading out into the kitchen…no one is out there.

"Friday is everyone upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I go over to the elevator and press the button with one of my crutches and wait for it to open. I go up to the community level and find everyone in the kitchen. Tyler is standing there when the door opens.

"Happy Birthday Abs." he smiles before giving me a quick kiss.

"Thanks" I smile.

"Happy Birthday B." says Clint from the table.

"Bartons are two for three.' I laugh to Tyler as we head to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday princess." smiles my dad as he kisses my head. "Pancakes?"

"yes please." I smile.

"You can go sit down, I'll get them." says Tyler.

"Thank you."

I sit down and everyone says happy birthday to me, the only problem is that I'm not a huge fan of being the center of attention, but I suck it up, 18 is a big deal. After we all finish eating I wait to hear the run down for the day.

"We are going to work this run-through backwards." Smiles my mom. "Tyler start us off."

"I got us tickets to Swan Lake tonight at Lincoln Center, our parents are going too but they have different seats. You and I have dinner reservations before hand." He smiles shyly.

"Tyler…that's amazing, I thought it was sold out."

"Tony pulled some strings."

"Well actually Pepper did." says Tony.

"Thank you guys."

"No problem." smiles Pepper.

"So since you have that we are going to go dress shopping." says Eliza. "As soon as we are done here."

"Sounds fun." I say. I hope I can find something that hides my back.

"We'll do lunch and presents when you get back." says my dad.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Go grab some shoes birthday girl." smiles Natasha.

"One shoe actually but whatever." I laugh getting up.

"I'll go with you." says Tyler.

"Okay." I smile

The two of us get on the elevator and head up to my floor and go to my room. I go into my closet and realize the my sandals are on the floor…I can't get them.

"Hey Tyler can you grab my shoe for me?"

"Yup, where is it?"

"The floor."

He grabs it and hands it to me. "There you go."

"Thanks."

I sit down and put it on before standing up again. "You going to be okay on your crutches all day?" ask Tyler.

"It'll be fine." I say.

"Don't overdo it."

"I won't I promise." I smile kissing him. "Alright I should probably go, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." he smiles.

I head down to the garage and get in the car in the front next to Natasha. We pull up to one of Pepper's favorite stores for dresses and we all get out. I let Eliza and Natasha pick out some dresses for me before taking them int a dressing room and trying them all on. The first one is a cool color but the back is too low, same with the second and third ones so I don't even show them to anyone. My mom hands me a few more that don't work either so while they try to look for more I sit there feeling a little defeated. There is a nock on the door and I open it to see Eliza and Katherine.

'We're coming in." says Eliza.

"By the way that looks amazing." says Katherine.

"It's too low." I sigh.

"Turn around Abs." says Eliza. I do and she sighs. "I can barely see them." she says.

"I don't want to see them at all." I say.

"Alright give us two minutes." says Katherine.

They both leave and come back a few minutes later and Eliza hands me a light pink dress and I give her a look, I hate pink. "Just try it on." she says.

I do and I'm not going to lie, it looks good and it covers my back…and I can't see me cast. It's perfect. I open the dressing room door and hope out on my left leg not wanting to use my crutches.

"That looks amazing." says Jane.

"Agreed and I like pink as much as you do." says Darcy.

"Oh Tyler's in trouble." laughs Natasha.

"That's for sure." smirks Wanda

"Do you like it?" ask my mom.

"Yeah…" I smile.

"Then that's the one." says Pepper. "Take it off and hand it to me."

"Okay…"

I take it off and hand it over to Pepper before carefully changing back into my clothes. Putting shorts on with a cast is harder to do than I though. I open the dressing room and meet everyone else up at the front. We go and get in the car after we pay for the dress and head back to the tower for lunch. When we get back the boys are in the pool so we all go out there, well except me. I make my excuse that I need to sit down for a minute but I can't be around the pool right now, that's too much water in one spot. I hear the door open and I look up from my phone to see Tyler walking in and I smile at him.

"You didn't have to get out." I say.

"We were all getting out anyway." he says leaning down to give me a quick kiss.

"You're soaking wet." I laugh.

"I know I'm going to go change real quick, I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." I smirk.

"Funny." he laughs.

All the guys head to change and Eliza and Katherine come sit down on the couch with me while my mom grabs me an ice pack, my leg is starting to throb a little bit. Tyler is the first one back down and he squeezes on the couch with the three of us.

"Does your leg hurt?" he ask.

"A little."

"Abbey what did I say about overdoing it." says Bruce walking off the elevator.

"Not to." I say.

"Or else what?"

"Or else the cast has to stay on longer." I sigh.

"Just making sure you remembered."

"Oh I remember, don't worry."

Pretty soon everyone is back down on the community floor, except dad and Jackson.

"Mom where are dad and Jackson?" I ask.

"Just grabbing something real quick." she smirks.

"That makes me nervous." I mutter. Two minutes later I have a dog in my face. "Oh my gosh." I smile. "Why is there a dog in here?"

"He is now you're dog." smiles my dad.

"Are you serious." I say petting him.

"Dead serious." smiles Jackson."

"His name is Ash." says my mom. "His last family had to move and couldn't take him with them."

"Oh my gosh." I smile. "Tony I thought you said no dogs."

"I changed my mind." he smiles. "No couch though, not unless it's your floor."

"Thank you guys." I smile.

"No problem." smiles my dad. "It's the least we could."

"I love him." I say before looking to Tyler. "Did you know about this?"

"We all did." he says.

"Odd you're not usually too good at keeping secrets."

"I had to keep this one." he smiles as he pets Ash.

After lunch and presents I head upstairs to get ready for tonight. Ash lays down in my bathroom while I get ready, still can't believe they got me a dog. I curl my hair and pin it to one side before doing a smokey eye and applying some light lipstick. I carefully put my dress on and click my phone to see it's already 5:30, I need to leave soon. I slip a black sandal on my left foot and grab my bag before heading out to the kitchen Ash close behind me. He sits down when I do and I smile at him. Just then my parents walk out, my dad in a tux and my mom in a beautiful red dress, red is her color.

"You two clean up nicely." I smile.

"Why thank you." smiles my mom.

"Has the dog left your side?" laughs my dad.

"Nope, he is well trained to." I smile.

"We did good." he smiles.

Just then the elevator opens and the Barton crew walks off. Natasha looks perfect as always in a black dress and both Clint and Tyler are in tux's, we look good. "Alright let's go crew." Says Clint.

I stand up and Tyler smiles at me. "You look gorgeous." He whispers.

"Thanks." I smile.

We all head down to the car and head to the restaurant. Tyler and I have our own table in the back and our parents sit somewhere else. We can't see each other so that's good. Tyler pulls out a chair for me before sitting across from me and smiling.

"Did I do good?"

"Amazing." I smile.

"So I have one more present for you." He says.

"Tyler you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. Don't worry it's nothing special." He pulls out a jewelry box and hands it to me. "I hope you like it."

I open it and see an arrow on a necklace and it has both of our birthstones on it. "Tyler." I whisper, it's perfect.

"My mom has one too except I added the jewels. I just thought it would be good for when we aren't together, I don't know."

"It's perfect." I say. "I love it."

"Okay good."he smiles, I just wasn't sure."

"No I love it, thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiles.

I put it in my bag before looking up and smiling at him. He grabs my hand and I squeeze his. It's funny I never thought I would be touchy with anyone but with him I have to be touching in some way. Dinner is fun and relaxing. I haven't really left the tower since the attack but it surprisingly hasn't freaked me out, probably cause I'm in a group. Once dinner is through we all get in the car and go over to Lincoln Center. We walk in together and once our parents are sure we know where we are going Tyler and I head to our seats. Thankfully we have seats on the end so my leg isn't stuck behind a chair. Just as the show is about to start Tyler reaches over and grabs my hand. I smile at him before returning my attention to the stage. The show is amazing and makes me miss dancing and I know it's going to be a while till I get to do it again but that's okay. Once we get back we go up to the community floor and Phil and his team are there.

"You're back." I smile.

"We couldn't miss your birthday." Smiles Phil as he gives me a hug.

Sky comes over next. "You look gorgeous." She whispers.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Happy Birthday." Smiles May.

"Well you're legal now, what trouble are getting into first?" Jokes Bobbi.

"Not much until I get this stupid cast off." I smirk.

"You know even with the cast on you would be better fit for missions than most of the other newbies." says Hunter.

"Just take Tyler instead." I laugh.

"I'm hurt that you would try to get rid of me." he smirks.

"Oh we met the dog." says Sky. "Well trained."

"I know, it's kinda nice." I laugh. "I'm kind of in love with him."

"Watch out Tyler." laughs Bobbi.

"Oh whatever." he says back.

"I'm surprised Tony is allowing a dog." says May.

"He can't say no to me." I smirk.

"No one really can." says Phil laughing.

I then start to notice the dull throbbing in my leg becoming stronger. It was manageable till now. Now it just really hurts. I grimace a little and immediately try to hide it, it didn't work.

"Abs I think it's time to head upstairs, you probably should ice your leg." says my dad.

"Yeah…" I say.

"We will see you guys tomorrow." says Phil as we turn to leave.

"Night guys." says my mom.

I stop as we are walking to the elevator and the five of them look at me. "I can't walk on the crutches anymore. I know we are almost up to our floor but I can't."

"I've got you." says my dad. I put an arm over his shoulder and hand my crutches to Tyler and my dad picks me up.

"Better?" ask my mom.

"Yeah."

We stop on the Barton's floor first. Natasha and Clint say goodnight and Tyler tells them he will be down in a little bit. We then go up to our floor. Jackson and Eliza are watching a movie and Ash is laying by the couch but gets up when he see's us.

"Steve go set her down on her bed, I'll grab some ice packs. Abs change into your pajamas real quick."

"You okay Abbey?" ask Eliza from the couch.

"Yup, just spent too much time standing today."

"Feel better." says Jackson.

My dad sets my down and I stand on one foot and grab a pair of shorts and a t shirt before going into my bathroom to change. I come out with my hair in a ponytail and with the help of Tyler I hop over to my bed and sit down. Tyler puts two pillows under my foot to prop my foot up before sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me.

"You okay?"

"It just hurts." I say. "I'll ice it and it will be fine."

He looks closer at me and then smiles. "You have your necklace on."

"I told you I loved it, I may never take it off."

"I'm really glad you like it."

My mom comes in with ice packs and puts them on my leg before giving me some Advil to try and help. "If the Advil doesn't help I can go see if I have any more of your pain meds."

"Okay." Just then Ash comes in and I pat my bed. "Come here Ash." I smile. He jumps up next to me on my bed and lays down.

"Tyler your welcome to stay." smiles my mom. "Not that you need my permission."

"Thanks Alex."

"Alright. Abbey let me know if the Advil doesn't kick in, Tyler don't let her move."

"You got it." He smiles before my mom walks out. "Mind if I go change real quick?"

"If you come back then yeah you can."

"I'll come back if Ash moves so I can sit next to you." he smirks

"I can make that happen."

"Don't move though."

"I won't."

Tyler comes back five minutes later in shorts and a t shirt and plops down right next to me, Ash is laying at the end of the bed.

"I think I liked the tux better." I tease.

"Did I mention that you looked beautiful tonight." he says as he pulls me into his arms.

"It may have been said once or twice." I smirk.

"You honestly took my breath away."

"Thanks." I say shyly. "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."

"I had to beat mine." he says kissing my head. I yawn and snuggle into his chest. "You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep then."

"Okay."

"Didn't have to tell you twice." He laughs lightly.

"You're convincing." I say before closing my eyes, then I'm out.

 **Tyler's POV**

About a month later I'm at Abbey's appointment with Bruce with her since her parents are out on a mission. He is supposed to be taking her cast off today and putting her in a boot. The brace came off of her wrist and her ribs are full healed. The marks on her back are starting to fade much to her delight so the only thing left is the leg. Bruce takes her cast off and then x-rays it before looking at it.

"Looks like your good to go with a boot." he smiles.

"Finally." she says.

"I want you to start physical therapy in the next few days, know your limits though."

"Okay."

"I'm going to run some blood test real quick, I want to make sure you have the serum out of your blood system, it should be but I just want to make sure."

"Fun." she mutters. She hates needles.

"You ready." he ask.

"Yup." she says grabbing my hand.

"Look at me not the needle." I tell her.

"Easier said than done." she mumbles and I laugh a little before kissing her head.

"Done." says Bruce, let me grab you a boot."

He comes right back and Abbey puts it on before gently slipping off the bed she was sitting on. As we walk out Bruce stops us.

"Abs swimming wouldn't hurt either, build your strength back up."

"Okay…Thanks Bruce."

"No problem."

We go back up to her floor and Ash comes running at us and Abbey laughs. We walk back to her room and she sits down on her bed, she looks like she is thinking.

'What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Can we try swimming?" she ask.

"If you're ready."

"It's been two and a half months, I need to try."

"Okay, I'll go change, meet me at the pool." I go up o my floor and see my mom.

"What are you up to?" she ask from the couch.

"Abbey wants to try going swimming, want to join us?"

"I'll go sit up there." she says.

I change and my mom and I head up to the pool where Abbey is sitting my Ash who is on a leash. I can see the marks on her back and it makes me sad but I shake it off before walking out there.

"I came for moral support." says my mom.

"Can you make sure Ash doesn't try to jump in?" ask Abbey.

"Yup."

I take my shirt off and throw it on a chair before looking to Abbey. "Boot off." I say. She takes it off and carefully walks over to the edge of the pool where she sits down and puts her feet in. "I'm going to get in and we are going to take this slow okay?" I say sitting next to her.

"Yup." she whispers.

I hop in and turn to look at her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she says. She slips in slowly and once she is in she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Abs?" I realize she is holding her breath and shaking slightly. "Breath Abbey." I say pulling her over to me.

She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her head on my shoulder. "You're okay I got you."

After a few minutes she loosens her grip and looks up at me. "Okay…"

"You're doing good." I reassure her.

An hour later I have her swimming around and laughing. I'm glad because the pool could have triggered a full blown panic attack. Once we get out she dries off and puts her boot back on.

"You okay?" ask my mom.

"Yeah." she smiles.

"I'm glad you got you're cast off." I say.

"Me too."

The rest of the day goes by well. We all have a lot of fun and I try keeping Abbey's mind off the fact that her parents are gone, I know she doesn't like it. I watch a movie with her in her room and she falls asleep when it's almost over so I turn it off and quietly head out of her room leaving Ash in there to watch her, he is supper protective of her.

"Let me know if Abbey wakes up." I say passing Jackson on the way out.

"Will do." he says. "Night Ty.

"Night J."

Wouldn't you know three hours later Friday is waking me up telling me that Jackson needs me. I run towards the elevator and will it to go faster. When I get to Abbey's room I see Jackson trying to help her but she won't let him touch her. She didn't just have a nightmare, she is having a panic attack and a bad one at that. Ash is whining and Abbey can't catch her breath, the whole thing is a disaster.

"Jackson go get my parents." I say before sitting down next to Abbey. "Abs look at me." She just curls deeper into herself which doesn't help with her breathing. I gently place a hand on her shoulder and that scares her more…I don't know what to do. My parents come in with Jackson and my mom sits down on the other side of Abbey.

"Abbey it's okay, no one is going to hurt you." she says placing a hand on her back and rubbing it lightly.

"Abs you gotta sit up, your making it harder on yourself." I whisper.

She doesn't move. "Should we take her down to Bruce?" ask my Dad.

"Yeah." says Natasha. "Jackson try and get your parents on the phone. Tyler can you pick her up?"

"If she lets me touch her."

"Abbey, Tyler is going to pick you up and we are going to take you to Bruce okay?"

"I don't want to." she manages to get out in-between shaky breaths.

"Abbey you need help, just let us take you down there." pleads Jackson.

She nods her head and I pick her up and she buries her head in my neck and the five of us go down to medical where Bruce is waiting. We walk into a room and I sit down with Abbey in my lap. Bruce puts an oxygen mask on her and she clings to me. Jackson managed to get Steve and Alex on the phone and he hands it to my mom who updates them. Abbey is still crying and shaking and I'm wracking my brain for something to calm her down when I remember what I did last time. I pull her closer to me and start to hum in her ear while rubbing her back. Once her breathing starts to even out and she stops shaking a little Bruce takes the oxygen mask off and my mom hands the phone to Abbey. She doesn't say much she just listens to whatever Alex and Steve are saying. Once she is done she hands the phone back to my mom and then lays her head in the crook of my neck.

"Tyler you can take her back upstairs now." says Bruce.

"Thanks." I whisper.

I stand up with her and Jackson and I head up to their floor. I walk back to Abbey's room to see Ash laying on her bed. I set her down and she grabs my hand.

"Don't leave." she whispers.

"I won't, let me just walk around to the other side." I do and I lay down right next to her and pull her over to me. "I've got you." I whisper.

She falls asleep pretty fast thankfully but I don't leave her, I end up falling asleep too. When I wake up in the morning Abbey is still asleep so I carefully untangle myself from her before heading out to the kitchen closing the door behind me. I find Jackson in the kitchen making coffee and he turns around to look at me.

"Where is Abbey?"

"Still asleep thankfully." I say sitting down.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please. How did you know Abbey was having a panic attack last night?"

"Ash was barking, smart dog."

"Yeah…" I say.

Jackson and I are eating breakfast when Alex gets off the elevator looking exhausted. She dumps her stuff by the elevator and looks at us.

"Where is Abbey?"

"Sleeping." I say.

"Good."

"You're home early." says Jackson.

"Yeah well Nick sent your dad and I home once Bobbi and Hunter got out there."

"Then where is dad?"

"Heading up in a minute. Jackson no offense buddy but I'm remaking this coffee."

"Go ahead." he says.

"I'll take some of that." I say.

"You got it."

Steve gets off the elevator and sits down next to Jackson. "Oh good you're making coffee." he says rubbing his eyes.

"You guys okay?" ask Jackson.

"Time change is throwing us off." says Alex.

"Ah." I say.

"Abbey?" ask Steve.

"Sleeping." says Alex.

"Ash?"

"Sleeping on Abbey's bed." I say.

"Sleep sounds nice." he says back. "How long were you guys up?"

"Hour and a half." I say.

"Was it bad?" ask Alex.

"The worst one she has had." says Jackson.

"I'm going to go check on her real quick." says Alex. She comes back and grabs water and Advil.

"Her head is pounding." she says walking back towards Abbey's room.

"What happened?" ask Steve.

"She had a nightmare I guess. I heard Ash barking so I got up and she couldn't breath. She wouldn't let me touch her so I got Tyler up but she just kept freaking out and she was shaking so I went and got Clint and Natasha, Natasha got to her." says Jackson.

"I'm out of ideas." says Steve.

"I mean she did take a step forward yesterday." I say.

"How so?"

"She got in the pool, it took her a minute but she was fine after that."

"How did you do that?" ask Steve.

"It was her idea."

"Nice job."

Once I'm done eating I go back to Abbey's room and its dark in there. I lay down next to her and kiss her head and whip the tears off her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"My head just hurts." she whispers.

"I'm sorry Abs." I say rubbing her back.

We lay there for thirty more minutes and she sits up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to shower, can we watch a movie in the living room?"

"Yeah, I'll be back down soon."

I shower real quick and change into jeans and a t shirt before heading back downstairs to find Jackson and Abbey in the living room. Abbey and I take the couch and Jackson takes one of the chairs and we start Harry Potter from the beginning. Steve and Alex join as at some point. About halfway through the fourth one I realize that none of us are really watching it, we are all halfway asleep. Before I even realize it it's time for dinner so the five of us drag ourselves up to the common floor where everyone else is.

"What happened to you guys?" ask Tony.

"Long night." we all say.

"Wait I thought you two still had another few days." says Sam to Alex and Steve.

"Like we said, long night." says Alex sitting down.

"How are you feeling Abs?" ask Bruce quietly.

"My head hurts and I'm tired but other wise fine."

"As to be expected." he says. "Glad you took is easy today."

"Where were you guys all day?" ask Atlas sitting down next to me.

"Harry Potter marathon." I say.

"No thanks." he laughs.

"That's what I thought." I smirk.

"I was going to come up but I was helping my dad with a new suit." says Eliza sitting next to Jackson across from us.

"Totally fine, I just know those two." I say pointing at Atlas and Katherine. "Hate Harry Potter."

"I just can't get into it." says Katherine.

"No judgment." I laugh.

"It's like here lets drag a predictable plot line out through eight movies." says Atlas.

"Again no judgment."

After dinner Abbey gets up saying goodnight to everyone, she is exhausted I can tell. I'm watching a movie with my dad when my phone buzzes.

"I can't go to sleep, can you come up here?" she ask.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." I send to her.

I stand up and my dad looks at me. "Where are you headed?"

"Going to see Abbey."

"Didn't she go to bed?"

"Can't sleep." I say walking away.

I get to her floor and I see Steve and Alex on the patio and I'm going to assume that Jackson is in the lab. I walk back to Abbey's room and I sit on the edge of her bed, Ash is laying right next to her on the other side so that's not an option.

"Why can't you sleep?" I ask her.

"I'm afraid to…" she says. It's so weird for me to see her like this, she is never scared of anything and my heart breaks knowing there isn't much I can do to fix it.

"I'll stay here till you fall asleep and Ash is right here to protect." he wags his tail at the mention of his name and I laugh. "No one is going to hurt you Abs."

"I know it's silly."

"No it's not silly, its totally reasonable I just want you to get some rest." I say running my fingers through her hair. "I love you." I say kissing her head.

"I love you too." she whispers.

I stay there until she falls asleep and I quietly leave her room once she does. I go back up to my floor and change into shorts before plopping down on my bed exhausted. We need to figure out how to fix this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I don't usually incorporate song lyrics into my stories but this song called The Light by Sara Bareilles just really spoke to me so I thought I would try it out. The lyrics are beautiful, I think she is a lyrical genius. Also in case any of you want to know how Abbey and Tyler got together go check out my One-shots, that particular one is called I Think I Love You. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Abbey's POV**

Sleep had now become something I hated. My head was only filled with nightmares now so what I found my self doing was waiting till everyone was asleep and then I would stay up all night. I didn't want to relive any of it again, I couldn't take it anymore. At about 1 in the morning on one of these nights the elevator door opens and in walks my dad who had been on a mission the past couple of days. Ash jumps up to greet him and he smiles and then looks up to see me.

"What are you doing up?" he ask coming to sit by me on the couch.

"Can't sleep." I say.

"Can't sleep or don't want to?"

"Both…"

"B you need sleep."

"I know, it's just not worth it for me."

"When is the last time you got a full night of sleep?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh my gosh." he says rubbing his head. "I don't know what to do."

"But you're the star spangled man with a plan." I smirk at him.

He looks up and smiles at me. "Not this time, I think we have tried everything."

"You should go to bed, I know you probably haven't slept much the past couple of days."

"I don't go to bed until you go to bed." he says.

"Well get comfortable then." I laugh.

That is how my dad and I end up falling asleep on the couch. Neither one of us wakes up until my mom comes out and wakes us up.

"What in the world?" she ask as we wake up.

"I couldn't sleep and dad came home and found me on the couch."

"I told her I wasn't going to bed until she did, hence the couch." says my dad cracking his neck.

"You two are a mess." she laughs before kissing my dad. "Glad you're home."

"Me too." he smiles. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, I'll be back."

"What's on the agenda today Abbey?" ask my mom as she mass coffee.

"Going back to training, I'm supposed to meet Tyler down in the gym pretty soon. Do you think dad would come?"

"Ask him when he comes back out, I'm sure he would. Go change and I'll make you some food before you leave."

I had gotten my boot off last week and I was still doing physical therapy but they wanted me to start training again. We'll see how it goes. I change before quickly eating and my dad and I go down to the gym and meet Tyler down there. We start off easy which is frustrating. I feel like I'm having to relearn everything. By the end of it I take Tyler a few times but loose every time.

"I'm done" I say sitting up.

"Okay." says my dad.

"Good job." says Tyler.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

I walk past both of them and go up to our floor and head to my room to shower. When I'm done I lay on my bed with Ash and I put my headphones in and listen to music trying to pick out some new stuff to choreograph, Bruce cleared me to go back to dance too, that made me happy. After a little while I look up to see my dad in the doorway. I pause my music and take off my earbuds.

"What's wrong?" he ask.

"Nothing."

"Abbey…"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I say.

"Abs…"

"Can we please just not talk about it right now."

"Okay." he says walking away.

I sit there a little while longer with my headphones in until I get a text from Tyler.

"What are you up to?"

"Listening to music." I type back.

"Do you want to swim?"

"Maybe later…"

"You okay?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay…come find me when you're ready to talk. I love you."

"Love you too, thanks for not forcing it."

"No problem."

I don't come out of my room the rest of the day, I'm quiet through dinner, I'm just feeling run down, physically and mentally. After dinner I go down to the gym hopping to blow off some steam, I do more than that. I'm too angry to wrap my hands before I start at the punching bags and once my knuckles are cracked and bleeding I keep going. I feel the tears coming down my face but I don't have a way to stop them nor do I really want to, I don't care anymore. I just keep going and going. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and pull me away from the punching bag.

"Abs, you have to stop, you're hurting yourself." whisper Tyler as I slump against him.

"I can't, I have to keep going, I have to get better." I say through my tears.

"Abbey…"

"No don't." I yell turning to look at him. "Don't tell me I'm doing fine, don't tell me I did a good job earlier cause I didn't Tyler. For the past four months all anyone says to me it good job and you're doing great. I feel like everyone is on freaking eggshells around me. Like if you say something about what happened I'm going to have one of my panic attacks. I'm not made of glass but that's what it feels like and I'm so done with all of this shit, I'm so tired of it. I wan't things to go back to normal but they aren't going to. I feel like I'm stuck in this never ending cycle of bullshit that is never going to get better. I take one step forward and two steps back. Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't they have left us alone? I'm tired of feeling like this, I'm so fucking tired of feeling like this, I want it to stop. And you know what Tyler, you deserve so much more than this. You deserve a girl who isn't broken beyond repair. You deserve someone normal, someone that doesn't need to be taken care of…"

He stops me. "I don't want someone normal, I want you." he says, he has tears coming down his face too. "I want to be the person who picks you up when you feel like your world is crumbling around you, I want to be there on your good days and your bad days. I have said it before and I will say for the rest of my life, Abigail Rodgers I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it scares me, but it's a good scary. Look at me." He moves closer and brings my face up to look at him. "You are not broken, you do not need to be taken care of. You are a strong, beautiful, amazingly talented women who I love very much. And you know what, I would do anything to take all this pain, anger, and doubt away from you, anything. It hurts me to see you like this, it hurts me a lot. When you hurt, I hurt and it sucks for both of us but you know what. We will always get through it, I know we will." He says as he wraps his arms around me.

The two of us sink to the floor and I continue to cry into his chest as he rubs my back and tries his best to get me to stop crying. Once I do I lift my head off of him and lightly kiss him. He kisses me again this time deeper and before I know it we are laying down on the gym floor making out…probably not it's intended use and defiently in the opposite direction of what we were just doing. Once we break off Tyler takes my hands and looks at them.

"Let's get these cleaned up." he smiles sadly.

"Tyler?" I whisper.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome love." he says kissing my forehead.

The two of us stand up and go up to his floor. I sit on the kitchen counter and he gets the first aid kit out form under the kitchen sink. He cleans the blood off of them before wrapping them. When he is done I pull him closer to me and kiss him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…I needed to yell at someone though." I smirk.

"Yeah…how long have you been holding that in?"

"A while…it kept building up."

We are quiet for a minute and he smiles. "Want to dance?"

"Yeah."

He lifts me off of the counter and we walk back to the studio on his floor. I plug in my phone to the stereo and play one of the songs I picked today. The first time we go through it is like magic, it's like I never had to take time off. We are more in sync than we have ever been and it feels really good. We do it again and when we finish I see Natasha and my mom standing in the door way smiling.

"I think you two are in the wrong business." laughs my mom.

"That was incredible." says Natasha.

"Abs what happened to your hands?" ask my mom.

"Well…I decided to go work off some steam in the gym…and I didn't wrap my hands before starting with the punching bag…"

"Sounds like something I would do." she says.

"Alright well you two have fun, we were just curious as to where you went." says Natasha.

"Bye." says Tyler.

I look at him. "Can we play one of your songs?"

"Sure." he smiles.

He starts it and we both begin to dance but halfway through he stops telling me to keep going. Once I finish he is standing there smiling at me.

"You're beautiful." he whispers walking over to me and kissing me.

"Can't keep your hands off tonight huh?" I laugh before he kisses me again.

"Not at all." he says kissing my neck.

"Maybe I should yell at you more often."

"Maybe." he says kissing me one more time. "God I love you."

"I love you too." I smile as he kisses my forehead. "Alright I have one more I want to do." I smile. "Listen to the words and if you feel so inclined join in." I smile at him as I pull up the song on my phone.

The first verse and the chorus are beautiful but it's the second verse that spoke to me. When I listened to it earlier I knew that I needed Tyler to hear it.

Nevermind what I knew, nothing seems to matter now.

Who I was without you, I can do without.

No one knows where it ends, how it may come tumbling down,

But I'm here with you now

I'm with you now.

And if you say we'll be alright

I'm gonna trust you, babe

I'm gonna look in your eyes

And if you say we'll be alright

I'll follow you into the light

Let the world come rush in, come down hard, come crushing

All I need is right here beside me

I'm not enough I swear it, but take my love and wear it over your shoulders.

And then the chorus repeats, Tyler doesn't move but I notice his eyes on me the whole time and he smiles at the words, I knew he would like it. When the music ends I look up and smile at him.

"The words are just…."

"Amazing." I finish for him.

"Yeah."

"I loved it the first time I listened to it."

"You have an ear for good songs."

"Well then it's a good thing I like all of yours." I smirk.

The two of us hang out for another two hours, I'm not going to lie after getting all of the off my chest earlier I feel much better, I needed to get that all out. At around midnight I say goodnight to Tyler and head up to my room where for the first time in the four months since I was taken I get a full night of sleep, no nightmares.

 **Tyler's POV**

A few weeks later we are all eating breakfast after training when Tony walks in a huge smile on his face.

"Does anyone know what tomorrow is?" he ask.

"Wednesday…" I say.

"No one remembers, guys this has been on the calendar for weeks. Annual trip to Greece guys."

"Oh yeah, that think you won't stop talking about." laughs Eliza.

"Yes thank you Eliza. So I'm assuming none of you have packed."

"Nope." says my mom.

"Haven't really thought about it." says Alex.

"I'm disappointed in all of you." he says. "First priority today is to pack." he says walking towards the elevator. "Don't forget sunscreen."

"I feel kinda bad we forgot." says Abbey.

"It's the same time every year, how did we forget." says Darcy.

"I mean we have been a little busy." says Steve.

"True." says Sam. "Alright guys let's not crush Tony's dreams here." he says standing up. "Ava, Hunter, lets go."

"I need to go finish some stuff, I'll be up soon." says Darcy.

"I'm going to go pack, want to come hang out?" ask Abbey.

"Yeah."

We go up to her floor and I sit on her bed with Ash while she gets a suitcase out of her closet. She starts to pack and once she finishes she closes her suitcase but can't zip it.

"Sit on it, I'll zip on it." I say getting up.

"I didn't overpack…I don't think."

"It's inevitable." I laugh as I zip her suitcase. I then kiss her quickly.

"Sneaky." she laughs.

"Yup, I should probably go pack, I'll see you later."

"Sounds good." she smiles.

The next day we all get on the plane bright and early. Abbey plops down in the seat next to me wearing shorts and my sweatshirt that she stole. Her hair is in a pony tail and she looks tired.

"You okay?" I ask as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Totally fine, Jackson and I stayed up later playing a game." she smirks.

"Fun." I laugh.

"For him yeah."

About halfway through the flight both of us end up falling asleep and the next thing we know we are in Greece…again. It's nice being able to sleep through flights. I grab Abbey and I's bags and we head up to the house and over to where are rooms are. The girls get one room and the boys get another. I set her bag down and give her a quick kiss before heading into the boys room. Atlas, James, and I change into our swimsuits. Hunter comes running back in the room so I grab him and pick him up and he laughs.

"Where do you think you're going, we are going down to the beach." I laugh.

"I was making sure I got a bottom bunk." he says trying to get down.

"We've got you covered bud, Tyler's above you." says James.

"Let's go make some sandcastles." says Atlas.

"I'll race you Atlas." says Hunter running out of the room.

Atlas sprints after him but is careful not to pass him. "What are those two doing?" ask Abbey coming out of her room with Ava holding her hand.

"Hunter wanted to race to the beach." I say grabbing Abbey's other hand.

"And he agreed?" ask Eliza coming out with Katherine.

"Yup." says Jackson.

"Good idea Atlas." smirks Katherine.

The six of us walk down to the beach and Abbey and I set our stuff down on one of the bigger loungers. Ava sits next to Abbey and whispering stuff to her, it's cute. Abbey takes her shirt off to put on sunscreen and Ava bites her lip.

"Abbey?"

"Yeah?"

"What's happened to your back?" And then I remember that Ava and Hunter don't really know much about what happened.

Abbey turns around and leans down in front of Ava. "Well remember when I was hurt a while ago?"

"Yeah…"

"The bad guys that hurt me, they scratched my back pretty badly. It's healed now but I have scars from it which means you can still see it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." she smiles.

"Oh…"

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you go ask Eliza to put sunscreen on you, you don't want to get burned."

"Okay." she smiles running over to where Eliza and Katherine are sitting.

"I forgot they didn't know." she says laying back on the chair.

"You explained it well." I say running my fingers through her hair.

"I want them gone." she whispers.

"I know, I'm sorry." we are quiet for a few minutes and she sits up.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back please."

"Yeah." Once I'm done I smile at her. "Want to get in the water?"

"Yeah." she smiles.

The two of us go out into the water with Jackson. A few minutes later my dad, Steve, Sam, and Wanda come out two. Everything is going great until a big wave comes and pulls Abbey under. I catch her quickly but she is still under for a few seconds longer than I would have liked. When I bring her up she is coughing and starts shaking.

"Hey it's okay, I got you." I whisper bringing her closer to me. I can tell she is on the brink of a panic attack.

"Abs you're okay." says Steve. "Tyler lets get her out of the water."

I agree and pick her up. I set her down where our stuff is and wrap a towel around her before pulling her in my lap. "Breath okay?"

She nods her head and Alex walks over. "Hey your okay." She says sitting next to me.

Abbey's breathing starts to even out and she stops shaking. "I'm good." she says sitting up a little.

"Alright." says Alex. "I'll be over there if you need me." She gets up and goes and sits next to my mom and Pepper.

"Lets stay here for a little bit." I say.

"Okay."

I lay down on my towel and she comes and lays next to me. I pull out my phone and headphones before handing one end to her and putting the other in my ear. I shuffle my music and she grabs my hand. I gently rub my thumb over her hand and kiss her head lightly. I look around to see what everyone else is up to. Tony, Bruce, Vision, and Thor are all playing volleyball. Atlas and Hunter are still working on their sandcastle. Jackson, Wanda, Steve, Sam, Ava, and my dad are all still in the water. The moms are all talking about who knows what and Katherine and Eliza look to be in a very animated conversation. I look over and see Abbey asleep next to me so I close my eyes and before I know it I'm asleep too.

A little while later we all head up to the house to get ready for dinner. When I get to the boys room I look in the mirror and I groan.

"What?" ask Jackson.

"My chest got so burnt."

"Did you see my back?" ask Jackson. He turns around and I laugh. "Yeah I know."

We all take turns showering and I throw on shorts and a polo shirt with some flip flops before heading down to the kitchen. Abbey is down there helping Wanda cook.

"You look nice." she says looking at me.

"Why thank you." I say kissing her cheek. "You look gorgeous as always." She is wearing a white dress that goes to her knees and her long wavy hair is down. I love it.

"Ty your neck is looking a little red." says Wanda.

"Yeah…I forgot to put sunscreen on before we got in the water earlier. My chest is burned too."

"Tyler…" she says back.

"I know I know, I'll put it on tomorrow."

"You might put some aloe on that too." says Abbey.

"Later." I say sitting down at the bar.

After dinner Abbey, Jackson, Eliza, Katherine, Atlas, and I go and get in the hot tub. I'm the last one in and as I get in my sunburn hurts, I guess they don't mix well with hot water. Jackson and Atlas laugh at me as I get in.

"Ha very funny guys."

"I told you to put aloe on it." says Abbey.

"He wants to take it like a man." laughs Jackson.

"Whatever." I say.

"When do you guys go back to Asgard?" Eliza ask Atlas and Katherine.

"When we get back to New York." says Katherine.

"Oh don't act so sad about it, I know you want to go back so you can see…."

"Shut up Atlas."

"Wait Katherine…do you have a boyfriend?" Ask Abbey.

"It's not official…."

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" ask Eliza.

"It never came up."

"Name?"

"Arthur…."

"So no weird Norse name." says Jackson.

"No."

"It's Fandral's son." says Atlas.

"Makes sense." says Abbey.

"Atlas how bout you?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"I'm working on that." says Katherine.

"Keep us posted." laughs Eliza.

The rest of the night is filled with laughing and joking from all of us, it's nice to have time to still be a kid, it may not last much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter I know, I'm sorry guys I'm just having a bit of writers block, please review! i hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Abbey's POV**

After training with the other new agents one morning I head to the locker room to shower. I take off my tank top and shoes and go to head to the showers when Sarah, one of the other new agents stops me.

"Nice scars Abbey, how'd you get them?"

"You know." I say glaring at her, she has always hated me.

"Too weak to fight back? I knew you were only accepted in this program because of who you're parents are."

"Why don't you get kidnapped by Hydra and then tell me how easy it is to fight back."

"You probably staged the whole thing for attention."

"Yeah Sarah you're right. I purposely had Hydra come drug me and take me. I then had them inject me with a super soldier serum I knew wouldn't work after they water boarded me to try to get information out of me. When they were done there I told them to beat me in front of my family and leave me to die and you know what? Best choice I ever made."

"You deserved it, every bit of it. You walk around here thinking you are invincible because you're the daughter of Captain America and Agent Alex Hayes but you are weak. Any good agent could have protected themselves."

"You bitch." I mutter.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

She punches me right in the eye and I take a minute to recover before hitting her back. She screams at me before taking a hit at my nose which starts bleeding. I kick her in the stomach and she falls against the lockers. She gets up and is about to come at me again when May comes in.

"What is going on here?" she ask sternly. Neither one of us answers. "Someone give me an answer."

"We were fighting." I mutter.

"Yeah I see that Abigail." she only uses that name when she is mad… "Both of you Director Fury's office now. And Rodgers get your nose cleaned up first. You know how Fury feels about blood."

I grab a towel and hold it to my nose before grabbing my stuff. When I walk out Tyler and some of the other guys are standing there. When Tyler see's me his eyes go wide and he comes over to me.

"What happened?" he ask gently looking at my eye.

"Sarah egged me on and then took the first punch."

"That's what all that noise was?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand…what did she say?"

"Can I tell you later, I have to go talk to Nick." I say about to cry.

"Babe I think you're nose is broken. You need to get that checked out."

"After." I say. "I'll come find you after I go see Nick and Bruce."

"Okay." he says gently kissing my head. "Maybe put a shirt on." he smirks.

I realize I'm still in my sports bra. "I have no hands." I say.

"True….Okay, come find me when you're done."

I get on the elevator and go up to the floor where all the offices are. May is standing outside of Fury's office talking to my parents and I groan internally. Phil joins them as I get closer…this is just great.

"Hi…" I say quietly.

"Oh my gosh." says my mom. "Did she break your nose?"

"I think so, she got my eye pretty good too."

"What happened?" ask my dad.

"I was going to shower and she stopped me and starting egging me on talking about the scars on my back and how I probably staged the whole kidnapping for attention and then told me I deserved it. In her defense I called her a bitch after she said it but she took the first hit, I was just trying to fight back."

"Oh my gosh." sighs May rubbing her head.

"Can I come find you guys later, if Sarah see's you guys up here…" I say to my parents.

"Go see Bruce when you are done here." says my mom.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." says my dad. The two of them leave and May and Phil look at me.

"What exactly did she say?" Ask Phil.

"Do I need to go into detail?"

"No…."

"Then I'll leave it at what I told you."

"Abbey I hope you know I wasn't mad at you." says May.

"I know, but you have to be careful. You can't treat me differently than the others."

Just then Sarah walks out looking angry and Nick looks at me. "Get in here Abigail." I walk in and he looks at me. "Shut the door." I sit down and he and Maria are in there. "What happened?"

"What did she tell you?"

"That doesn't matter, what happened?"

"I was going to get cleaned off and she stopped me and started in on me about the scars on my back. She then proceeded to tell me that I staged the whole thing for attention and then said that I deserved it because I walk around here like I own the place. I called her a bitch and she took the first punch."

"What a mess." says Maria.

"Just the nose?" ask Nick.

"She got my eye too."

"At least she was honest…." says Nick. "That being said she started it and she crossed lines that shouldn't have been crossed. This isn't the first problem she has cause either." he says leaning back in his chair.

"Abbey you can go." says Maria. "Go have Bruce check out your nose."

"Okay."

I grab my stuff and get on the elevator, my nose still bleeding a lot. I head down to the lab where I see the usual group working. I walk in and they all stop and look at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" ask Tony.

"I got in a fight, which I did not start but I did end."

"Nice job." says Darcy.

"Yeah well if you heard what was said to me you probably would have done worse."

"Come sit down Abs." says Bruce. I do and he take the towel off my face. "Oh it's broken. It's not crooked though so that's good. Has the bleeding slowed down?"

"Yeah." It's almost stopped at this point.

"It's swollen and will be for a few days. Your going to get bruising under your eyes but from the looks of it your going to have a black eye anyway. Go get the blood off your face and then ice it okay?"

"Thanks Bruce." I mutter.

Jackson walks over to me and looks at me. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter Jackson." I say.

"Of course it matters."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…I'll talk to you later."

I go up to our floor and I go to my room and throw my stuff on my bed, I'm so freaking angry that she even thinks that…she makes my blood boil. I start the shower and then look in the mirror. My face just looks lovely. My nose is swollen and I have two black eyes. I shower quickly before changing and grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. I go and lay on the sofa and Ash lays down next to it. I hear the elevator open a few minutes later and Tyler walks over and lifts my feet up before sitting down and putting them in his lap.

"Abs…"

"Give me like two minutes." I say. We are both quiet for a few minutes before I talk. "She told me I deserved it, said I probably staged the whole thing to get attention. And then she goes and breaks my nose and gives me a black eye."

"She had no right to even say anything to you." he says.

"Yeah but she did Tyler." I take a minute to breath. "I thought I was done dealing with all this shit. But no these stupid scars on my back have caused more problems than they should have."

"Nick fired her." he says. "Not that it helps any, just thought I'd let you know."

"It helps a little." I smirk. He smiles at me.

"I'm glad your nose isn't crooked." he laughs.

"Me too." I giggle.

"Hey my parents want to go out to the ranch next week, before Thanksgiving and I wanted to know if you wanted to come,"

"Of course I do." I smile.

"We can bring Ash too…If you want."

"Sounds good." I smile. "Glad I'm your plus one."

"Well Jackson said no…." he smirks.

"Oh whatever." We both smile at each other and are quiet for a minute. "I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." he says back.

A week later we drive out to the ranch. Tyler and I get out and let Ash out of the back and he starts running around, he loves it. There is some snow on the ground but not much. We grab our bags and Ash follows the four of us into the house.

"Alright I'm going to start on dinner. That gives you guys two hours two go do something." Says Clint.

"Bikes?" Ask Tyler.

"Yes." I smile.

"Mom you coming?"

"Sure."

The three of us head out to the barn and uncover the dirt bikes. I grab a helmet and toss one to Tyler and put mine on. We get on the I start my bike before flying out of the barn, Natasha and Tyler hot in my tail. We ride out to the far field racing the whole way. I surprisingly beat both of them there, that is a rare occurrence. The three of us stop our bikes and take our helmets off.

"Could you go any faster?" laughs Natasha.

"I could try." I smirk.

"Push the engine to it's limit why don't you." laughs Tyler.

"Gotta push the limits in every way." I laugh.

"That's for sure." he smirks at me.

"Alright you two lets head back." says Natasha putting her helmet on and racing ahead of us.

"Cheater." mutters Tyler speeding off, I follow close behind him.

Once we get back we put the bikes in the garage and go in to eat dinner. Once dinner is over the four of us sit in the living room and watch a movie. After that one is done Clint and Natasha head to bed and Tyler and I decide to watch another one. Halfway through I look at Tyler and see him asleep but instead of waking him up I close my eyes next to him and fall asleep next to him. The next couple of days are uneventful and nice. I love living in the tower but sometimes it's nice to get some quiet time. Tyler and I are sitting on the couch reading one afternoon while Clint and Natasha are out in town when Tyler looks at me.

"Want an archery lesson?"

"Do I ever." I smirk.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes but I actually would, sounds fun."

"Let me grab my bow real quick. Meet me in the barn."

I walk out there with Ash close behinds me. I open the barn door and flip on the lights. Tyler walks in a minute later and sets up some hay barrels as a target. He hands me his bow and an arrow. I notch the arrow and pull back on the bow.

"Relax your bow arm." he says behind me. "Now focus on where you want it to go. Breath and then release." I do and when I let go the bow sails over to the hay and almost hits the middle. "Not bad." smirks Tyler. "When was the last time you shot a bow?"

"It's been a while. I think last summer." I say.

"You never cease to amaze me." he smiles.

We continue shooting for an hour when all of the sudden Clint comes in the barn.

"We gotta go guys."

"Why?" I ask.

"They need us back for a mission…all of us."

"What?" ask Tyler.

"They found the people that took you Abbey."

"Let's go." says Tyler grabbing his bow and quiver. I follow close behind him and go to my room to grab my stuff. I put Ash in the back of the car and we head back to base. We need to take them down and now.

 **Tyler's POV**

We go over a plan quickly when we get back before suiting up and heading to the jet. Abbey is ready for a fight, I can tell I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid. Once we land we split off into our groups. I'm with Sky, Abbey, and Sam. Once we break in we all split up to find the main lab and try to get anyone out if they have prisoners. Not so lucky for the members of Hydra we find the lab first. The four of us burst in and Abbey looks like she is about to rip them apart.

"Ah Abigail we were so worried about you." says one of the doctors.

"Shut the fuck up." she says.

"Woah Abbey." says Tony over the comms.

"Not right now Tony." says my mom.

"So you survived the serum…we thought it didn't work."

'Oh it didn't but see that didn't matter to you. You left me to die, I was just another body for you to tear apart and leave. Here is the thing though, what you did, what you did pissed off a whole lot of people, my family. You messed with the wrong people."

"Did we now?"

Abbey walks closer to him and I whisper into my comm. "Guys we are going to need backup and soon."

"On our way." says Steve.

Without warning Abbey stabs him with a knife that was on her belt and all hell breaks loose. Abbey knocks the doctor to the ground before shooting him when two more guys come at her. I shoot one with one of my arrows while Abbey easily takes the other one down. More men start coming in and it becomes a bit much for the four of us, except Abbey, she is ripping everyone apart. The rest of the team gets in there and we wipe them out, Abbey is the last one going. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She wipes around and looks at me.

"Abs we got them."

"All of them?" she whispers.

"All of them." I say.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I hug her back. I can't imagine how relieved she feels right now. She lets go of me and we all walk out to the jet. Tony lights the place up before we leave and once we take off we all sit back and relax. Alex and Steve smirk across from Abbey and I.

"What?" ask Abbey.

"I know you didn't get the foul mouth from me." laughs Steve.

"Thats all mom." she smiles back.

"Obviously." says Alex.

"Remind me never to make you angry." says Tony.

"It's not the first time i've heard it." I laugh.

"What did you do?" ask my dad.

"He didn't do anything, this was last month and I got frustrated and just yelled at him. I wasn't mad at him I was just mad and needed to yell at someone."

"And you sat there and took it?" ask Steve.

"Yup." I say.

"Keep him around." jokes Steve.

"I'll think about it." smirks Abbey leaning her head on my shoulder.

Once we get back we debrief and then we all go get cleaned up. We all eat dinner on the common floor and for the first time since Abbey's kidnapping I see her truly happy. Sure she has had some pretty good days since then but the threat of her being taken again was still there. Now that she knows they are gone, she is the same girl she was before, or as close to it as she can be.

"Alright guys we all know what's coming up after thanksgiving." says Tony.

"Yes Tony we know." smiles Pepper.

"How could we forget?" laughs Bruce.

"Point taken…" says Tony.

"Were you going to add anything to that?" ask my mom.

"Just reminding you all so that if you need to go buy anything you do it with enough time."

"I'm assuming we are doing the usual for Thanksgiving?" ask Wanda.

"Of course, we don't stray from tradition." laughs my dad.

"God forbid." I smirk.

"Mhm." he says looking at me.

The rest of dinner is spent joking with each other, nothing out of the ordinary for us. After dinner I leave Abbey to go dance and I head up to my room to work on some more songs. After sitting there for an hour with nothing I set my guitar down and lean back on my bed, I haven't written a new song in months, it's frustrating. I see my dad standing in the doorway and I lift my head to look at him.

"Having fun starring at the ceiling?" he smirks.

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"I'm trying to write some new songs…i've got nothing."

"Don't force it."

"What do you know about song writing?" I laugh.

"Absolutely nothing but I happen to know that when your force things it doesn't happen."

"Good call." I say sitting up.

"Mom's making cookies." he smiles.

"Is there any dough?"

"That's why I came to get you." he laughs.

I jump off my bed and run into the kitchen grabbing a spoon on the way to get cookie dough. My mom swats my hand away without even looking at me.

"But dad…"

"Dad failed to mention that I have to finishing scooping cookies before you can have dough." she says glaring at my dad. She finishes and then looks at me. "Go ahead."

"Bless you mother."

"Sweet talker." she laughs.

The three of us sit there eating dough while the cookies bake when my dad looks at me. "So Abbey today…"

"Went full on emotionless and took out 20 Hydra agents by herself." I say.

"I would expect nothing less after what they did to her." says my mom. "Alex took out about 40 Red Room agents after they killed her brother."

"That seems like such a long time ago." says my dad. "I've seen you like that several times." he says to my mom.

"Yeah well…all were for a good reason."

"I never thought I would see her do that." I say.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it ever happens again. And what was that about her yelling at you last month?" laughs my mom.

"I found her in the gym after dinner and she was going at a punching bag but her knuckles weren't wrapped so of course they were bleeding. I pulled her away from the punching bag and she lashed out. Not specifically at me but she needed to take it out on someone, I happened to be standing there."

"Well it seemed to help." laughs my dad.

"I know." I smirk.

After so many months of uncertainty I'm glad that Abbey doesn't have to worry about it any more, it was beginning to really get to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tylers POV

The night of the annual christmas party I put on my tux as per usual and when I deem myself presentable I head up to Abbey's floor. Most everyone is already down there but us kids got a late start on getting ready. When I get up there Jackson and Eliza are sitting on the couch.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Well we were waiting on Abbey but since you're here we are going to head down." says Eliza.

"Alright, is she almost ready?"

"Yup." says Jackson pulling Eliza to the elevator. "See you down there."

I walk back to Abbey's room and knock on the door frame. "Abs?"

"Almost ready, give me two seconds." she smiles as she pops her head out of the bathroom.

"That's fine." I smirk. "I'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

I go sit at the kitchen table and wait for a few minutes. I'm looking down at my phone when I hear Abbey clear her throat. I look up at her and she looks amazing. Her long blond hair is pinned to one side, beautiful as always and she is wearing a long white dress that looks amazing on her. I get up and walk over to her.

"You like?" she smirks.

"I love." I say kissing her.

"Good. We should probably head downstairs."

"Maybe." I smile. "Do you think they would notice if we didn't go?"

"Yeah, come on lets go." she says grabbing my hand.

We go down to the party and walk over to Eliza and Jackson. We sit at a table and talk most of the time. After we eat dinner Abbey and I get up to go dance. As it gets later most guest start to go home until its just the team down there. We are just kind of chilling.

"I'll be right back." says Abbey.

"Ok." I smile at her.

She comes back five minutes later but not alone…Sarah is with her holding a knife to her throat. I thought Fury took care of her. All of us stand up and I try to go up to her but Sarah presses the knife harder on her throat.

"I wouldn't come closer Tyler, not if you want her alive."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here for her." she says motioning to Abbey.

"Why in the world…" Abbey starts.

"Stop talking. Since good old Nick over there fired me I was forced to go find another job…Well I did."

"Hydra…" Says Steve.

"Very good Cap. Now who wants to guess why I'm here for Abbey?"

"To run more test." I say.

"Very good Tyler, you're smarter than I ever gave you credit for. So I'm going to walk out with Abbey, if any of you try to come after us I slit her throat and she dies, are we clear."

"Sorry that's not going to work." says my mom shooting her in the leg. Sarah goes down and Abbey takes her knife from her and holds it to her throat.

"I'm not sure you got the message but I killed 20 of you hydra agents a few weeks ago by myself. Never, ever touch me again or I won't be so forgiving. I'm going to have someone drop you back off where ever you need to go but that bullet stays in your leg, we will not be removing that for you. I refuse to be captured again, especially by you. I'm not sure what you were thinking coming here but try getting this through your thick skull, You cannot touch me, you will loose." Abbey then gets up and walks over to me before looking back at Phil. "Have Bobbi and Hunter drop her."

"You got it." he says.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." she says. "Thanks Nat." she smiles at my mom.

"No problem." she smiles.

"Stone cold." says Alex walking over to us. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she says.

"Everyone upstairs now." says Nick.

We all go up to the common floor minus Darcy, Pepper, Eliza, and Jackson who don't need to be there. Everyone takes a seat somewhere. I sit next to Abbey with Wanda on the other side of her. She grabs my hand but stays silent as she looks at the floor.

"What just happened down there…that can't happen again, ever." says Nick. "Abbey I understand wanting to return her to send a message but we need to keep her here to question her."

"Go ahead." she whispers.

"Bruce you're going to need to take that bullet out when we are done here."

"Okay."

"So where do we go from here?" ask Steve. "We can't just let them keep sending people to get her. Eventually they are going to get tired of trying to take her and they are going to start taking others. Who is to stop them from taking Tyler, or Jackson, or Eliza. God forbid Hunter and Ava but there is still the chance."

"We destroy more Hydra bases." says Vision.

"We can't just go around burning them to the ground, they are going to know we are coming after a few are destroyed." says my dad.

"Well we can't just leave them alone." says Alex.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" ask Sam.

"We make a plan of attack." says my mom.

"It's too risky." says Wanda.

"Well we can't just sit here, something needs to be done and we all know it." says Tony.

Everyone starts talking at one time and after sitting there for a minute Abbey gets up and walks outside to the patio shutting the door behind her. No one notices though they are all too busy arguing over the best thing to do.

"Guys stop arguing." I say standing up, they all stop and look at me.

"Where did Abbey go?" ask Alex.

"She is outside." I say, they all look at her. "She is so close to breaking and none of us have noticed it. Did any of you ever think that we should hear what she wants to do. She probably feels like a huge burden right now and I know we don't want her to feel like that but when we all sit here and argue it doesn't help."

"We all know what she wants to do." says Sky. "And I don't blame her."

"So where do we start?" ask Bobbi.

"Well we start with getting Abbey back inside before she freezes." says May.

"I'll take care of that." I say getting up. "You all work on figuring something out that doesn't involve yelling." I say walking outside.

I close the door behind me and Abbey looks at me before looking to the ground. "I'm not going back in there." she whispers.

"Abbey…"

"I'm going to get everyone hurt, it doesn't matter. They all talk about attacking Hydra but we all know how that ends, not well Tyler. You guys should have just left me to die, it would have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Don't talk like that Abbey, we never would have left you. I would die a hundred times if it meant you being safe."

"And so would everyone else in there I know but this whole thing is causing too much trouble."

"We are just trying to help."

"I know I just…I can't have them all being reckless for me. You guys plan whatever you want to but I'm going to go upstairs."

"Okay…"

"I love you." she smiles weakly.

"I love you too." I say placing a light kiss on her forehead.

We both walk back inside and she walks straight to the elevator ignoring everyone. I go and sit back down on the couch and everyone looks at me.

"What? I said I would get her back inside I never said I would get her to stay down here."

"Her opinion matters in this." says Steve.

"She doesn't care."

'So we just make a plan?" ask Sam.

"We're going to have to." says Steve.

'Tyler you can go." says Fury.

"Okay."

I walk to the elevator and go up to my floor and change before going down to Abbey's room. The lights are off but I know she is awake. I go lay down next to her and she turns to look at me grabbing my hand. She doesn't say anything but she moves closer to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Don't leave." she whispers.

"I won't." I say kissing her forehead.

"Ty?"

"Hm?"

"I want this to be over."

"I know…I know…me too, we all do. Go to sleep though, its been a long night."

"You have to stay though."

"I will." I whisper. "I'm not going anywhere."

When I wake up in the morning Abbey is awake next to me and smiling at me.

"What?" I smile.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's just stay in here." she says against my chest.

"Why?"

"I don't want to deal with anyone right now, I don't want to talk about the obvious."

"We need to at some point."

"I know…just not right now."

"Okay."

It's almost three by the time we decide to actually get up. We head up to the common floor where everyone is talking while Jackson and Eliza keep Hunter and Ava busy. Abbey and I sit down at the table and join in on the conversation.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"Destroy the one's closet to us and move out from there. Look for anyone who is being tested on and destroy everyone else." says Steve.

"You know this is going to take a long time." says Abbey.

"We have the people for it." says Nick. "We are going to send agents out to get the smaller ones, you guys get the bigger one's."

"When do we start?" ask Sam.

"After Christmas." says Alex.

"You guys are sure about this?" ask Abbey.

"More than sure." says my mom.

"We have to do what everyone else isn't willing to do." says my dad.

A month later is when we attack the first base, we look for any test subjects and then burn it to the ground. Abbey takes out the most agents, her anger and resentment getting the best of her. This keeps happening at every one we destroy. But with destroying the Hydra bases comes more nightmares for her. They begin coming back out of nowhere and show up when she least expects them. More nights than not she will come and crawl in my bed, the two of us staying up talking about them before going to back to sleep. About two months after we start destroying bases she has a bad one and comes up to my room crying uncontrollably. I sit up and lift the covers up so she can get under and I pull her over to me.

"Hey it's alright, no one is going to hurt you. It's not real, none of it's real."

"I can't keep doing this." she whispers

"I'm right here, you should try to go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"What was it about?" I ask as I run my hand up and down her back.

"They made me watch as they experimented on Hunter and Ava…Ava didn't make it. Then they brought Jackson and Eliza in and did the same thing, Jackson didn't make it. They brought you in and tortured you in front of me. They just kept going and then I woke up."

I lay down with her and keep rubbing her back and try to help her go back to sleep, she doesn't instead she lays her head on my chest and takes deep breaths. I continue rubbing her back and she seems to calm down.

"Tyler?" she whispers hoarsely.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"I love you." I say kissing her head.

"I love you too." she whispers.

We stay that way until Abbey falls asleep almost an hour later, I'm not too far behind her. I just hope that finally we can take down Hydra and make the nightmares stop.

Abbey's POV

Tyler and I are sitting in my living room watching a movie on a rare night off for us. Our parents left on a mission earlier today and should be back soon so we are waiting on them. I am laying in his chest and he is playing with my hair and his other hand is holding mine.

"Ty?"

"Hm?"

"How many more bases do we have?"

"Ten I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, I mean we have been going at it for six months, you would think we had less."

"They have a lot of bases."

"Cut off one head and two more shall grow back in its place." I mock.

"No kidding."

"So you still haven't moved onto your floor that was given to you for your birthday…why not?" I ask him.

"I'm working on it." he laughs. "Been a little busy."

"You know I'll help you right?"

"Yeah I know." He smiles. I realize neither one of us is really paying attention to the movie at this point. "What time is it?"

"11:30." I whisper.

"Man I'm tired."

"Me too but I want to make sure they are okay."

"You know you would think you and I were the parents." he laughs.

"I mean they can act like children at points." I smirk. "But I just like to make sure they come home in one piece."

"I know me too. Where is Jackson?"

"Lab, he and Bruce had a break through on something and he said he was pulling an all nighter. I saw him go down there with lots of coffee and some junk food." I laugh.

"Dedication to his craft, I like it."

"I feel like I barely see him anymore."

"We are all getting older I mean think about it. He just turned 17 and he has a girlfriend and he locks himself in the lab. At least he enjoys it but he isn't always going to be baby Jackson that follows you around like a shadow."

"I can't believe I'm going to be 19 next month." I groan. "I feel old."

"Imagine how our parents feel." he smirks.

Just then the elevator door opens and the four of them throw their stuff on the ground before coming over to the living room. Natasha has a gash on her head and bruising on her face, there is probably more under her tac suit. Clint has cuts on his arms and bruising and is limping slightly. My mom has a gash similar to Natasha's and is holding her shoulder and my dad is fine as always, a little bruised but it should be gone in the morning.

"Well you look like you had fun." says Tyler as we sit up.

"Smart ass." mutters Natasha.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well let's see." says my mom. "Birdbrain over here decided to jump out of the second story of the building, Natasha and I got in a knife fight in which we were way outnumbered and your dad, who came out without a scratch, just went around kicking ass. So not a bad mission unless you're Clint." she smirks.

"Maybe not your best choice." I say to Clint. "Mom why are you holding your shoulder like that?"

"Landed on it weird, it'll be fine."

"You two didn't have to stay up." says my dad.

"We wanted to." I say back.

"Can we go back to the fact that you jumped out of a building." says Tyler to Clint.

"It was not the first time and it will probably not be the last time either. My grappling arrow didn't work like it was supposed to." he sighs.

"Have Tony look at them." I say.

"I was planning on it." He sighs.

"Alright Hawk lets go get cleaned up." Says Natasha. "Ty any progress in moving your stuff?"

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"Alrighty then. Don't stay up too late."

"I'll be up in a minute."

The two of them grab their stuff and go up to their floor. My parents head to their room and Tyler and I stand up and stretch.

"Alright I'm off to bed." He says kissing my forehead.

"Night. I love you." I smile.

"Love you too, see you in the morning for training."

"K." I wait till he leaves and then I call Ash over and we walk to my room. I plop down on my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

A few days later we all have a day off, somewhat of a rare occurrence recently so Tyler and I decide to go out for the first time in a long time. Jackson and Eliza are going out to a movie so we decided to go out dinner. I throw on some shorts and a shirt with a flannel around my waist and high tops before going into the living room. My parents are in the kitchen with music playing and they are making dinner...well my dad is cooking and my mom is distracting him. After almost 20 years of marriage they are still so in love, it's adorable.

"I'm headed out." I tell them. My mom turns to me with a smile on her face.

"Okay, you two have fun, be careful."

"K, you two don't have too much fun." I smirk.

"No promises." Laughs my dad. "See you later."

"Keep in mind the dog is here." I laugh. "Bye guys."

Ash watches me from the couch and the elevator door closes taking me to Tyler's floor. We are going to get pizza and then I'm coming back to help him get more stuff up here. The door opens and I laugh when I find him sprawled out on the couch. I crouch down and run my hands through his hair waking him up.

"Hi sleepy head." I smile.

"What time is it?" He ask rubbing his eyes.

"Almost 6:30, you going to be ready to go soon?"

"Yeah let me just throw some shoes on." He says getting up. He comes back out a few minutes later and grabs my hand. "Alright let's go."

"You're almost done moving everything up." I say as the elevator door shuts.

"Almost." He smiles.

The two of us walk to a pizza place down the street and order right after we sit down. He grabs my hand again and I smile at him.

"We haven't done this in a while, it's nice." He smiles at me, his brown eyes have a certain spark that I haven't seen in a while.

"Just busy all the time." I sigh.

"We need a vacation." He laughs.

"I know, just need to find a time to do it. Where would you want to go?"

"Somewhere we've never been, I don't know."

"We should look into that." I smile.

"We should, it would be fun."

We finish up dinner pretty quickly and on our way back we stop to get stuff to make cookies. We then walk back to the tower and go up to Tyler's floor. I preheat the oven and start on the dough while he works on finishing unpacking. He does that fairly quick and comes to sit in the kitchen. The two of us eat dough while the cookies bake and once I pull them we lay on the couch to let them cool. He is playing with my hair, something he does often, and we sit there in silence for a little while.

"How have the nightmares been?" He ask quietly.

"Better." I mumble against his chest. We are quiet again until a thought crossed my mind. "Do you notice when we attack Hydra bases my mind forgets everything? I ignore anyone and everything around me and I just kill."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about that. You know what I think it is, and I'm not saying this as a bad thing but I think that because of what they did to you, you feel this need to make them feel the same pain that you did. Of course the rest of us hate them and want them to suffer for everything they have done but you and even your dad have a different level of hatred. Obviously if I were you I would be a little concerned about it but I don't think you should, once we finish them off I'm sure that will stop."

"It's just...I don't feel like I'm in control of my own body and it's weird."

"I know." He whispers.

A few minutes later we get up and grab cookies before settling back down on the couch. After I finish I lay my head down in his lap and he continues playing with my hair and before I know it I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning in Tyler's bed. I rub my eyes to wake up and I go out to the kitchen to find him making breakfast.

"Morning." He smiles at me.

"Sorry I fell asleep up here last night." I say sitting down.

"Never a problem. I asked our dad if he wanted me to bring you down but he was afraid you would wake up."

"Ah."

He sets a plate down in front of me and sits down next to me. "Question?"

"Shoot." I say digging into my food.

"And feel free to say no but I just wanted to throw this out there and before I ask I already asked your parents about this so its totally your choice..."

"Tyler just ask." I laugh.

"Would you be interested in sharing this floor with me? You would have your own room and stuff obviously. It was Tony's idea. He just figured since we are getting older and stuff maybe we don't want to be on a floor with our parents and we also knew you wouldn't want your own floor..."

"That sounds good." I smile stopping him. It's cute when he gets all nervous, it doesn't happen often.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smile. "My parents said yes though?" I laugh.

"Yup."

"You guys always do this stuff behind my back." I smirk.

"We like to surprise you."

"I see that. So when should I bring my stuff up?"

"Whenever you want." He smiles.

"Well, and this is just a thought, but maybe I should go shower and change out of my clothes from last night first." I smirk.

"Maybe." He laughs. "Go do that and I'll come down and help you soon."

"Okay, thanks for breakfast." I say getting up.

"Never a problem."

I moved in by the end of the day, even Ash has his own little corner in my room. It's weird to be thinking I don't live on the same floor as my parents anymore but it's also nice to have a bit more freedom. Later that night I'm asleep in my room when I hear noise coming from Tyler's. I sit up and Ash jumps off my bed. I go over to his room and see him tossing and turning...he is having a nightmare. I go sit on his bed and try to wake him up.

"Tyler...Tyler wake up, it's not real." His eyes shoot open and he sits up next to me rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." He whispers.

I scoot closer to him and run my fingers through his hair. "When did you start having nightmares?" I ask.

"They started a few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Ty..." I sigh. "What are they about?"

"You...I always dream that we never found you on time and I know it's not real it's just...something that I don't want to see. They don't happen every night, just every once in a while."

"I'm sorry." I say kissing his cheek.

"It can't be as bad as yours." He says.

"We're a mess." I smirk.

"If we weren't I think we would be living in the wrong place." He smiles back.

The both of us lay back down on his bed and Ash jumps up there too. Tyler laughs and starts to pet him. He puts his other arm around me as he kisses my head.

"We really do need a vacation." I whisper.

"What about somewhere in the south? We've never been there."

"That's sounds fun...maybe we should wait till the fall then."

"Maybe."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Nashville."

"That would be fun." I smile.

"Alright let's go to bed, we have training in the morning." He says after a minute.

"Yeah." I say closing my eyes.

It's hard growing up but at least we can do it together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry it's taking me so long to update. Real quick...I know some of you are wanting to see stuff from when the kids were younger, I do have some one shots up at that age but I'm going to put more up for you guys. Just go to the Price of Freedom one shots and there are several. One is called Do it Again, another called When I Grow Up and When Mom's Away then another about Abbey and Tyler called I Think I Love You anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Abbey's POV**

It's the last Hydra base the avengers are in charge of destroying when the unthinkable happens...we find Bucky. I had always seen pictures of him and heard stories but I never in a million years thought we would find him...no one did. I'm with Skye and Tyler when all of the sudden someone turns the corner with a gun pointed at us...its Bucky.

"Tyler, Skye, don't shoot." I warn them."  
"Abs what's going on?" Ask my dad over the comm.  
"It's Bucky." I say.  
"We'll be right there."  
"How do you know me?" Ask Bucky.  
"I'm Steve's daughter." I say looking him in the eyes.  
"What?" He ask.  
"Abs..." Warns Tyler.  
"I know you've met my mom, you accidentally shot her in the shoulder...we aren't here to hurt you."  
Just then my dad turns the corner. "Buck." He says.  
"What are you guys doing?" Bucky ask my dad.  
"It's a long story." He says back. "Don't you think it's time you have all this up...we could help you Bucky, all of us."  
"Steve...I'm dangerous, you don't want me to come back with you guys."  
"We are all dangerous Bucky." Says my mom.  
"I just don't think..."  
"Bucky please." Says my dad.  
"It's either that or you go down with the base." Says my mom.  
"Alex..." Warns my dad.  
"I'm just being blunt with him." She says back.  
"Place is all clear." Says Tony over the comms. "I would suggest getting out."  
"Bucky we gotta go, are you coming or not?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Buck..."  
"Fine." He says.  
"Alright let's go." Says my mom.

We all go back to the jet and Tyler and I sit across from my mom, dad, and Bucky. The rest of the team is quiet as Clint takes off. Natasha keeps looking back at Bucky and everyone else just looks shocked. I turn to them and Bucky looks at me.

"She's your daughter?" He asked my parents, he seems surprised.  
"Yeah, just turned 19." Says my dad smiling at me.  
"She looks just like you." Says Bucky.  
"Acts just like Alex though." He says back. "You'll meet our son Jackson when we get back."  
"You have you hands full." He smiles.  
"We all do." Says my mom.

Once we get back to the tower my mom and dad take Bucky to meet Jackson and after that they were going to take him down to medical. Tyler and I go up to our floor and we both shower before we start making a late dinner. I sit at the bar while he cooks and I look at him.

"You've been quiet since we left the base." I say as Ash comes and sits next to me. "What's up."  
"It's nothing." He says.  
"Is it about Bucky?"  
"Maybe."  
"Tyler, he is pretty safe, the brainwashing doesn't seem to affect him anymore. Why are you so worried?"  
"Cause he is dangerous."  
"Not anymore." I argue.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do."  
"That's not a good enough to answer for me." He argues.  
"I trust him Tyler, my family trust him. Aren't you even going to give him a chance?" I say raising my voice. We have never fought like this before.  
"I'll give him a chance when I know he won't hurt you." He says back. "He had a gun pointed at you Abbey."  
"I had it handled." Then I stop. "Wait this isn't about Bucky as much as this is about me being risky tonight is it?"  
"You got me Abs, I was worried about my girlfriend, sue me."  
"Tyler..." I say standing up and walking to him. "I get that I worried you but you know I can handle myself, what's changed?"  
"It's nothing." He whispers getting two plates down.  
"Hey look at me." I say to him. "What's wrong, this isn't like you." I say putting a hand on his cheek. His eyes meet mine and it doesn't take long before he breaks.  
"I keep having dreams about you...dying in the field and its freaking me out." He whispers. "I don't want to loose you, I can't loose you."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know."  
"I can handle myself. I understand your concern but I'm okay." I tell him.  
"I know it's silly I just..."  
"It's not silly, don't worry about it." I say before kissing him lightly. "Now why don't we eat dinner and then head to bed, it's been a long day."  
"Sounds good." He smiles.

After dinner we do dishes real quick and then we go to head off to bed. Instead of going in my room though I slip into his bed and wrap my arms around him.

"Hope this helps." I whisper kissing him.  
"Me too." He sighs.

A few weeks later and Bucky is all settled in but still timid around everyone and Tyler has stopped having nightmares. I'm in the gym by myself on the treadmill. Tyler is on a mission with my mom and my dad is on a separate one with Clint and Sam. I have my headphones in so I don't hear the door open but Natasha comes and stands in front of the treadmill. She stops it and I pull my headphones out.

"What's up?" I ask.  
"Tyler is down in medical."  
"Why?" I ask starting to panic.  
"He jumped in front of your mom to stop a bullet from hitting her, he lost quiet a bit of blood on the way back but he's going to be okay."  
"Is my mom okay?"  
"She is getting stitched up right now from some cuts but yeah. Tyler was asking for you."  
"Okay." I say grabbing my phone.

Natasha and I walk down to medical and we walk into to Tyler's room to see my mom lecturing Tyler and Bruce trying to hook him up to and I.V.

"Tyler do you know how stupid that was." Says my mom as a nurse stitches her up. "If those had hit anywhere else you would be dead. How to I explain that to everyone else?"  
"I know." He says cringing as a nurse wraps his torso. Then they both see us.  
"I thought it was just one." Says Natasha giving him her signature glare.  
"It was three." Says my mom.  
"Tyler." I gasp.  
"Hey Abs." He says smiling.  
"Don't hey Abs me, what were you thinking?"  
"I think you may be in trouble." Says Bruce tapping his I.V. down.  
"Maybe."  
"Three bullets to the chest...that could have killed you." I say.  
"In my defense I thought I was protecting your mom."  
"Tyler they had terrible aim, I would have taken one to the shoulder at most." My mom says back.  
"Fine then I was being stupid." He says.  
"Damn right you were." Says Natasha.  
"You going to need a blood transfusion." Says Bruce. "And you need to take is easy for the next couple days. Do you know how lucky you got?"  
"Yeah." Mumbles Tyler.  
"Alright, I'll get you hooked up to that and then Alex I need to check out your shoulder."  
"I'm fine." Says my mom.  
"Alex..."  
"Fine."

My mom goes with Bruce and Natasha goes to try and call Clint. I go sit next to Tyler and I give him a quick kiss before looking at him.

"How much pain are you in right now?" I ask running my fingers through his hair.  
"A lot." He says. "Bruce said the morphine should kick in soon."  
"I'm sure you're feeling drowsy too."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry baby." I say kissing his head.  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
"No just extremely worried." I smile.  
Natasha walks back in and sits on the other side of him. "Dad will be home in a few hours." She says. "Do you need anything?"  
"No." He says. "Sorry to worry you."  
"It's okay, you were protecting Alex. I'm sure Steve is pretty thankful."  
"Yeah well she still ended up with a busted shoulder and some pretty deep cuts."  
"And I'm all patched up." Says my mom walking in.  
"Nice sling mom."  
"Well you know me."  
"The amount of shoulder injuries you get is ridiculous." Says Natasha.  
"I'm skilled." She smiles. "Abs where are Bucky and Jackson?"  
"Last I checked Jackson was teaching Bucky how to play video games." I say looking at her.  
"Oh good." She sighs. "I better go check on those two. If your dad comes down here send him up."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too baby." She says kissing my head.

A few hours later Clint and my dad come down to medical looking a little beat but not bad.

"Hey champ." Says Clint. "How you doing?"  
"Fine, a little drowsy."  
"Yeah well Bruce says you lost a good amount of blood."  
"Thank you Tyler." Says Steve. "Although I'm sure Alex gave you an earful." He smirks.  
"That she did." He smiles.  
"Dad, mom wanted me to send you upstairs."  
"She okay?"  
"Busted shoulder and she got some stitches."  
"Knowing her she thinks she's fine...alright I'll see you guys later." He says walking out.

The three of us return our attention to Tyler who looks like he is about to crash, he hasn't slept since he got back.

"Ty maybe you should sleep." Says Natasha.  
"I'm hungry though."  
"I'll go run and get some food, what do you want?" Ask Clint.  
"I could go for a burger." He smirks.  
"Of course you could." I laugh.  
"Abbey do you want anything?"  
"In actually going to go eat with my parents but I'll be back down after that."  
"Okay."

Clint leaves the room and I turn to kiss Tyler on the head before heading up to my parents floor. Bucky and Jackson are in the same place I left the earlier, my dad has showered and is working on dinner and my mom in sitting at the bar talking to my dad. I go sit next to my mom and she smiles at me.

"How's Ty?" She ask.  
"Clint went to get him food and then he is actually going to go to sleep."  
"Stubborn." Laughs my mom. "Do you know when Bruce is releasing him?"  
"In the morning."  
"Alright."  
"So have those two been at it since you came up?"  
"Yes, Jackson got Bucky addicted."  
"Oh good." I laugh.

After dinner I head up to Tyler and I's floor and feed Ash before heading to my room and showering. I then put a leash on Ash and I take him down to medical with me. I walk into Tyler's room to find him still awake. Natasha and Clint are nowhere to be found.

"You're still awake." I say sitting next to him. I tell Ash to lay down next to the bed before returning my attention to Tyler.  
"I was waiting on you." He smiles.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"I told them to go upstairs. I would tell you the same thing except I know you won't."  
"You know me too well." I say kissing his head. "Has Bruce changed your bandages yet?"  
"He went to go get the stuff to do it."  
Just then Bruce walks in and laughs. "Hi Ash." He says as he gets up and walks to Bruce.  
"Ash come lay down." I say. "In my defense no one said he couldn't be in here."  
"It's fine." He smiles. "Tyler can you sit up for me."  
"Yeah." He whispers.

I help him sit up and Bruce re wraps his chest and then Tyler lays back down.

"You know what Tyler, you could go up to your floor if you wanted." Says Bruce.  
"Really?" He whispers. I can tell he is starting to fade.  
"Yeah, I'm fine with it."  
"Okay."

I help him up and the two of us go up to our floor. I move Ash's dog bed into Tyler's room and then grab Tyler an ice pack before going to lay in his bed with him.

"You good?" I whisper.  
"Yeah." He smiles back. Not two minutes later he is out like a light and I'm right behind him.

In the morning I go down to my parents floor leaving Tyler still asleep. Bucky is the only one in the kitchen so I grab breakfast and go sit with him.

"Morning Bucky." I smile.  
"Morning Abs." He smiles. "How's Tyler?"  
"Still sleeping, doing better."  
"I need to have Tony look at my arm." He says. "Needs some upgrades."  
"How are the flashbacks?" I ask him. He has been having a hard time with that.  
"Better..." He says.  
"Good."  
"And yours?"  
"They have been popping up here and there."  
"So they tried to make you like your dad?"  
"Tried and failed and then left me to die." I say. "They tried getting information out of me first."  
"I'm sorry Abbey." He smiles sadly.  
"It's okay."

Once I finish breakfast I head up to Phil's office and plop down on his couch.

"Hello Abigail." He says still working.  
"Wow I got the full name." I smirk.  
"Sorry just busy. What's up?"  
"Nothing...just wondering if you have any missions I could go on."  
"Not at the moment no...Tyler getting on your nerves?" He laughs.  
"No, I just haven't been out in a while."  
"Well I sent Skye out this morning with Bobbi and Hunter and Tyler is out as well as your mom. Your dad, Clint, and Sam got back yesterday and Natasha has a solo coming up so I don't know where to put you."  
"Just thought I'd ask, thanks anyway."  
"No problem, any plans today?"  
"You mean other than taking care of Tyler...none."  
"Sounds nice."  
"Speaking of which I should probably go see if he is up, see you later Phil."  
"Bye Abs."

I go back down to my floor and head to Tyler's room to find Ash whining at him and Tyler trying to stand up.

"Ty let me help you." I say walking over to him.  
"I was trying to shower." He says groaning as I help him up.  
"You can't get your stitches wet." I remind him.  
"Oh...yeah..."  
"I can wash it over the sink though."  
"Yeah that works."

We walk to the kitchen and he carefully leans over the sink where I quickly wash his hair for him. Once I finish he stands up straights and I use a towel to dry it before handing him a shirt to put on.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll grab you some food."  
"Okay mom." He smirks.  
"Bruce wants you to take it easy remember?"  
"I know."

The rest of the day is spent on the couch watching movies and doing nothing. Something that we don't get to do often.

 **Tyler's POV**

A week later Abbey comes back from a mission with Skye just looking beat up. I'm sitting in my room when she walks down the hall and stops at my room.

"What happened?" I ask getting up.

"I got out numbered for a little bit, I'm fine." she says leaning on me.

"Did you go down to medical?"

"Yup." she says tiredly. "Stitched me up and told me to get cleaned up. Ill just have a lot of bruises in the morning."

"Go shower." I say kissing her forehead.

"K, I'll see you in the morning." she smiles before walking to her room.

By the time the two of us drag ourselves out of bed the next morning it's already noon. We go down to the common floor and Abbey grabs an ice pack before taking up the whole couch. I sit down in one of the chairs and sigh. Bruce walks over and laughs a little.

"Abs what happened?"

"I got beat up." she mumbles with her face in the pillows.

"Tyler you feeling better?"

"Can't you just clear me already?"

"Nope." he says taking a sip of his tea. "I came up to tell you guys a few things actually. First of all the Katherine and Atlas just got here and second your parents had to leave on a mission."

"Wait I thought they weren't going to make it back this summer." says Abbey sitting up.

"Well they are on the room, should be down right about…."

Just then the elevator door opens and Atlas and Katherine get off. Abbey jumps up and hugs them both and I get up as well.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

"They had some stuff to handle with my dads brother…." says Atlas.

"Oh." says Abbey. "Well I'm excited you guys are here."

"We missed you guys." says Katherine. "Seems like you two have been busy."

"Oh you know just busy with missions." I laugh.

"And jumping in front of guns." snickers Abbey.

"You did what?" ask Atlas.

"I was trying to make sure Alex didn't get hit and I ended up taking it." I sigh.

"Smooth." laughs Atlas.

"Have you seen Eliza and Jackson yet?" ask Abbey.

"Not yet." says Katherine.

"Lets go then."

We spend the rest of the day catching up with one another and at some point we all end up on Abbey and I's floor eating Pizza and watching movies, a normal occurrence for us. Once everyone parts ways it's just Abbey and I with Ash. At the same time we both look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she ask.

"Studio?"

"Yes." she says getting up.

"You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm okay, will Bruce get mad at you?"

"He doesn't need to know." I say.

"Sounds good to me." she laughs.

We spend the next three hours dancing and at some point we end up laying on the floor just talking. Why we decided to talk there I have no idea but that's okay. At some point Bucky comes up and we both sit up.

"What's up Buck?" ask Abbey.

"Oh nothing, everyone else just seemed kind of busy and with Jackson down in the lab it just seemed kind of quiet down there."

"Well your welcome to hang out with us for a little while." she smiles. "I'm sure Tyler would be happy to take you on in a video game or two."

"Well it's not like he could beat me." I smirk.

"You sure about that?" he ask.

"Why don't we find out." I say getting up.

The two of us sit down on the couch while Abbey bakes cookies. Once they are done she sets the plate down in front of us. While Bucky is busy doing something I look at Abbey and smile. She smiles back and mouths thank you to me. I know that I was a little unsure of Bucky at first but I realize that despite his dark past he really is trying to move on. He is a great man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tyler's POV**

The summer passes and with that so does fall and for the first time in a long time nothing major happens. Right after Abbey's Birthday though I finally get the guts to do something I've been wanting to do for a few months.

"Steve…can I talk to you real quick?" I ask him one day. I'm on his floor with he and Bucky. Alex went to lunch with Abbey and Eliza and Jackson is working in the lab.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well…."

"You look nervous." laughs Bucky.

"Not helping Buck." laughs Steve. "Ty what is it?"

"I want to ask Abbey to marry me." I spit out. That shuts both of them up. "I just…I love her,,, a lot, more than I can really express and I know you know that. I'm not really certain of a lot of things in this life but I am certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter and if I have learned anything it's that life can be short. I want to make my most out of the time we have but I wanted to get your permission before I asked her." Steve is silent. "I know we are young but now seems as good a time as any."

"You really love her don't you?" says Steve after a minute.

"More than anything else."

"Do you have a ring yet?"

"No…I wanted to wait until I asked you…"

"You're a good kid Tyler, I have no reason to say no other than the fact that I still see her as my little girl. I really appreciate you coming to ask me, that means a lot. I'm going to say yes because I know you are going to take care of her and I know for a fact that you will treat her right."

"Really?"

"Yes." smiles Steve. "And I'm going to assume that no one else knows about this and that you would like to keep it that way."

"You can tell Alex but yeah other wise I want it to be kept a secret. I don't know when I'm doing it yet I just know I'm doing it soon."

"Alright." he smiles.

"Thank you Steve."

"You're welcome, also, and this is just a though, try talking to Jackson before you do it."

"I was planning on it." I say.

"Good kid." says Bucky.

"I know." says Steve. "Alright Ty, Bucky and I were going to go work out, any interest in joining us?"

"I actually have to go clean up upstairs and I should probably go let Ash out since I don't know when Abbey is going to be back."

"Alright, we will see you later."

"Sounds good." I say to them before heading up the elevator to Abbey and I's floor.

Before Abbey gets home I manage to clean our whole floor minus her room, give Ash a bath, and I get some time in at the range. Once I get back up to our floor I find Abbey watching tv on the couch. I lean down and kiss her.

"How was lunch?" I ask.

"It was fun. What did you do besides give my dog a bath." She laughs.

"Cleaned up a little and then went down to the range."

"Sounds like you kept yourself busy."

"Yeah. I'll be back im going to go shower."

"Okay, I'll be here." she smiles.

Right as i go to walk back to my room Friday starts talking to us. "Captain Rodgers needs both of you in the conference room."

"This sounds promising." Says Abbey getting up.

"Sounds like we are headed out." I groan.

The two of us go up to the conference room where everyone is seated...and I mean everyone.

"Take a seat guys." Says Steve.

"What's going on?" Ask Abbey.

"Loki escaped Asgard." Says Thor. I didn't even notice he was here.

"Сукин сын." Mutters my dad. We all know his feelings on this particular topic. "How the hell did he get out."

"Same way he escaped you guys all those years ago." Says Atlas. "We don't know where he is planning on going but we assumed here."

"Does he have the scepter?" Ask Steve. He looks like he doesn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Says Katherine quietly.

Everyone is quiet after that. My dad puts his head on the table and my mom is rubbing his back. Steve and Alex are having a mental conversation from across the room. Wanda, Vision, Bucky and Sam look confused. The Odinsons just look angry and everyone else seems concerned.

"Who is Loki?" Ask Sam.

"My brother." Says Thor sadly. "He has caused many problems."

"That's an understatement." Says my mom.

"She's not wrong." Says Katherine.

"So we just sit and wait for him?" Ask Tony.

"We have no way to track him." Says Bruce.

"I don't like this." I say.

"None of us do." Says Alex. "But unfortunately we don't have a choice."

"I hate to do this but until we know where he is I don't want anyone leaving the tower." Says Steve."

"Dad..." Says Abbey.

"I'm not budging on this. This team will be Loki's first target. I want to know that we are doing everything to protect each other."

"And what do we do with Pepper. Darcy, Ava, Hunter, Jackson, and Eliza. None of them can or will fight." Says Tony.

"Send them out to the ranch." Says my dad. "They'll be safe there. Nat and I were just out there so there should be plenty of food and stuff."

"We'll send them out tomorrow." Sighs Steve. "In the mean time just be ready for anything."

We all get up and go our separate ways. An hour later Abbey and I go down to the Rodgers floor and sit in Jackson's room while he packs.

"I don't understand why I have to leave." Says Jackson.

"Jackson you hate fighting." Says Abbey. "Plus Eliza is going. I would assume you want to stay with her."

"I do I just...don't like the thought of being away from you and mom and dad."

"Just think of it as a vacation." She says back.

"Sure Abs." He says.

The three of us are quiet for a minute. "Jackson will you take Ash with you?" Ask Abbey.

"If you want me to." He says without looking at her.

"I do." She says back.

"We'll go get him cause dad decided he wants us leaving tonight."

"I'll be back." She says quietly. Once she leaves I decide to talk to Jackson like Steve asked me to.

"Hey Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something before you left."

"What is it?" He ask sitting down.

"I want to propose to Abbey but I wanted to talk to you about it first." This gets him to smile.

"Why in the world would I answer anything but yes. Yes I totally think you should ask her. Have you talked to my dad?"

"Earlier actually. I wanted to talk to the two of you."

"I know you'll take care of her." He smiles.

"Of course."

A few minutes later Abbey comes back down with Ash and some of his stuff.

"There is dog food up at the house from last time we were there. His dog bed is by the elevator and here is a bag of stuff."

"You sure you want me to take him?"

"Yeah." She says.

Alex stands in the doorway looking at us. "Jackson you ready?"

"Yeah." He says grabbing his bag.

The four of us walk to the elevator and we go down to the garage were everyone else. We all say our goodbyes and that whole group drives off towards the farm leaving the rest of us to prepare.

"Everyone go get some sleep." Says Steve. He just looks frustrated.

I say goodnight to my parents before heading up to Abbey and I's floor. Abbey is in the shower when I get up there so I go in my room and change before pulling out a book to read. A few minutes later Abbey comes in and crawls in bed next to me.

"I don't want to sleep in there alone." She whispers.

"Stay here then." I say putting my book down. I turn the lamp off and pull her over to me.

"Do you think he'll come here?" She ask after a minute.

"Maybe...most likely. I don't know. Let's not worry about that right now though." I say kissing her head.

"How can we not?" She ask sitting up. "You and I both know what he did to your dad...what he is capable of doing." I hear a bit of panic in her voice and the last thing she needs right now is to have a panic attack.

"Hey, look at me." I say sitting up. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Then who..." And then it hits me. "Abbey..."

"He did it to your dad what's to stop him from doing it to you."

"He won't get close enough to even touch me...any of us for that matter."

"But..."

"Abbey...baby...look at me. Dont worry about this. You are stressing out over this and you don't need to. I don't want you to stress, it's not good for you. We are all going to be okay."

"But you can't promise that."

"I know I can't but I can promise that I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then stop stressing about this, I don't like seeing you like this."

"I will, I'm sorry Ty."

"It's okay." I say gently kissing her. "Now lets get some sleep."

"Okay."

The next few days everyone is on edge, especially my parents and Steve…no one knows when or if Loki is going to show up here and its freaking us out. Technically we are always supposed to be with another person but I run upstairs one night to grab something. And of course just my luck Loki is up there on my floor. It's almost too easy for him. I don't see him until I'm in my room and I turn around to walk back out the door and he is standing there.

"Well well well, i've never seen you here before but I'm going to assume you are Tyler."

"How do you know my name." I growl out.

"My niece and nephew don't realize when I'm listening." he grins. "Barton's kid I hear. Oh yes this would be much better than getting in his head again."

"Don't touch me." I say moving away from him.

"You have no where to go." he says.

He reaches the scepter out and before I know it everything in my mind goes black. The last thing I hear him say is this.

"I wan't you to go mack your worst fear come true."

 **Abbey's POV**

I'm sitting in the common room with everyone when Tyler comes back down. But something is off, he stands near the elevator not taking his eyes off me. His eyes aren't there usual deep brown though…they are bright blue.

"Guys…" I trail off. "Tyler's eyes."

"Shit." says Natasha standing up.

"Everyone go look for Loki he is in the building." says my dad.

"Do not kill him but capture him." says Thor.

"Tyler…" I say getting closer to him.

Before I can understand what is happening he pulls me towards him and pulls out a knife holding it to my throat. My parents, Natasha, and Clint are the only four people left and they all stop.

"No one come closer." he says, it's not him though.

"The only way to fix this is to knock him out." says Natasha. "But if we get any closer to him he hurts Abbey."

"Abbey don't move." says my mom.

"Not planning on it." I say. "Tyler this isn't you." I say quietly. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"I follow orders, this is what I was ordered to do." he says pulling the knife closer to me.

"Tyler." warns Clint. "This is not you…this is Loki."

"Stop talking." he says. "Just stop."

I feel his grip on my start to loosen so I take the opportunity and flip him. I didn't exactly dodge the knife though and I end up with a good size gash down my side. I let out a scream before looking on the ground and seeing the knife out of his hand. I kick it across the room before he can grab it and he then kicks me to the ground. I just don't even move, I can't fight him like this. He gets on top of me and tries to punch me but I dodge it. He then puts both hands around my neck and begins to choke me. I muster up as much strength as I can. I throw him off of me not knowing what else to do and I end up throwing him into the coffee table causing it to shatter. I then get up and grab my side to try and stop some of the bleeding and I try to breath normally again. Tyler gets up and comes at me again. I notice that no one else is doing anything…they don't know what to do is the problem. They are afraid that if they come near he will hurt me even more. I push him against the wall with all my strength and before he can do anything else I grab his head and hit it against the wall as hard as I can. I do it one more time and he is out like a light. I sink down next to him on the floor and I feel tears coming down my cheeks. I didn't want to have to do that. My chest starts to get tight after that and my vision become blurry. I can distantly hear my mom saying something to me but I don't understand it…everything just goes black.

When I wake up next I quickly sit up and I'm breathing heavily. My side aches and throbs and I don't realize where I am…until I see my mom. I'm in my room.

"Hey, deep breaths Abbey." she says running her fingers through my hair.

"Where is Tyler?" I ask frantically.

"He is down in medical." she says sadly.

"Is he okay?"

"Almost back." she says. "Clint and Natasha are with him."

"Where is dad?"

"He had to go deal with Loki…Bucky got him actually. Tyler was the only person he got to."

"Did I hurt him?"

"No baby."

"Is dad mad at Tyler?"

"No, not at all. We were just worried about you."

"I had to…I mean he almost…" my chest starts to get tight again. Ever since Hydra took me I get the worst panic attacks over nothing.

"Hey look at me, you were defending yourself, you did nothing wrong."

"I want to see him." I say. "I need to see him."

"Let me go check with Natasha. We don't want you down there till he is back."

She comes back a few minutes later and the two of us go down to medical. I go into his room as Natasha and Clint come out and I go sit next to him. Both of us are quiet for a minute, he looks at me and I finally see the brown eyes of his that I love so much. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. He does the same and I feel my shirt become wet and I realize he is crying.

"I'm so sorry Abbey…I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I did and I'm so sorry."

"Shhh Tyler it's okay, that wasn't you. That was him." I say rubbing his back. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. The cut is my fault, I didn't dodge the knife. I'm okay."

We sit there for a few minutes. He has his head on my shoulder and I'm running my fingers through his hair. Once he calms down he sits up and looks at me.

"What did Loki tell you to do?" I ask quietly.

"He told me to make my worst fear come true…my worst fear is loosing you." he says back.

"I love you so much Ty." I whisper before kissing him.

"I love you too."

Just then my dad comes in and looks at the two of us. "Any interest in talking to Loki?"

"None." says Tyler. "Send him back and make sure he never gets out again."

"Okay." he says before walking out of the room.

"Ty why don't we go upstairs." I say.

"I don't trust myself to not do anything." he says quietly.

"It's okay Tyler, you're not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Just trust me."

The two of us go upstairs to our floor and I sit in the living room while he showers. I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest just thinking. I don't realize Jackson come in with Ash, I didn't even know they were back.

"Abs? You okay?" he ask sitting next to me.

"Just thinking." I whisper.

"Is Tyler okay?"

"He is nervous around me."

"Come here." he says putting an arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Why can't we just be normal?"

"Cause we are kids of the Avengers, it's not supposed to be easy." We are quiet for a minute. "He loves you Abs…a lot."

"I know, it's just weird. He has never been distant from me. And even though it just happened I want him to be back to normal again."

"Just give him a little bit, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Love you sis."

"Love you too."

Sometimes Jackson feels more like my older brother than my younger brother. I always feel better when he is around. Now if only I could make Tyler feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Tyler's POV**

Two weeks later and I'm still hesitant around everyone, especially Abbey. I don't want to hurt her. I made Tony show me the footage of me fighting her. He didn't want to but I told him that I needed to know what I did, I needed to see it. To think that I was that close to doing some serious damage kills me. And to see her not wanting to fight back…that killed me. I was hurting her and she didn't want to hurt me. After I watched it I went and sat on the roof not knowing were else to go. I sit there for fifteen minutes by myself until I hear the door open. I see Alex walk out and I turn my attention down to the city below. She sits down next to me and neither one of us speaks for a few minutes.

"Tony told me you watched it."

"I told him not to tell anyone." I say.

"He was just worried about you."

"I could have killed her. And how come none of you tried to stop me?"

"Honestly Steve and I had no idea what to do and your parents…They were too shocked by the fact that Loki got to you. It was too easy, the whole things just threw us off guard."

"I don't understand how you and Steve don't hate me."

"Because we know that wash't you Tyler, that was not you. I don't know how many time we have to say it but we will keep saying it until it sticks. You love her, I know you would never hurt her on purpose. She is so worried about you Tyler. You are shutting her out and I know your reasoning behind it but its doing more harm than good. If you let her in to help you I know it'll make it better." I don't respond and we both stay quiet for a few more minutes. "Are you still proposing to her?" she ask quietly.

"Did Steve tell you?"

"Yeah." she smiles. "You want to know my opinion?"

"Sure."

"I think you should do it soon, you could both use it. The past two years have been filled with a lot of dark stuff. I just want both of you to be happy. I know you make her happy, I'm almost positive she makes you happy. Why wait?"

"Because I…"

"What happened is not an excuse." she warns with a smirk.

"Then I don't have one."

"That's what I thought." she smiles. "Do you have a ring yet?"

"No…I don't really know where to start."

"Let me know if you want help." she smiles. "I'd be happy to go with you."

"I'll let you know." I smile back. "Thank you Alex."

"I knew sending your parents up here to talk would be a bust, figured I've had luck in the past getting you to talk, why not?"

"Do you know where Abbey is?"

"Gym."

"Okay…I'll see you later."

I go down to the gym and find Abbey sparing with my mom. Abbey really can handle herself, she is close to taking my mom down. That's not an easy thing to do. I quietly walk in the room so that I don't disturb them. Within another two minutes Abbey gets my mom pinned and my mom starts laughing.

"Nice job Abs." she says sitting up.

"Thanks." she smiles. She then looks up and see's me. "Hi Ty."

"Hi." I smile. "That was impressive."

"Thanks." she says back. "I'm going to go shower, I'll see you at dinner." she tells my mom.

"I'll be right up." I tell her.

Once she leaves my mom looks at me. "Did Alex talk to you?"

"Yeah…did you ask her to?"

"I may have suggested it. You seem to be in a better mood though." she says before taking a sip of water.

"Mom…" I groan.

"Just trying to help." she says. "And it worked so don't complain."

"Question."

"I may have an answer."

"Can I borrow the farm for like a week?"

"Why?"

"Abbey and I need a vacation."

"Then yes. I thought you were going to go by yourself."

"No."

"Just making sure. I'll have dad give you the keys. When do you think you'll leave?"

"In a few days, I have some stuff to take care of before we leave." I haven't told my parents that I'm proposing to Abbey. I was going to tell them later tonight.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me I need to go get cleaned up before dinner. I'll see you then."

"Okay." I say before heading upstairs.

When I get up to my floor I find Abbey feeding Ash. She looks up at me and smiles. I walk over to her and pull her into a tight hug.

"You seem like your in a good mood." she smiles.

"I am." I say before kissing her.

"Good."

"Hey, I'm sorry I have been kind of distant for the past couple of weeks, I know that it wasn't helping anything. I just want to say thank you for being amazing and giving me my space when I need it."

"Your welcome."

"And to make it up to you I was wondering if in a few days you wanted to go up to the farm, just to get away. We talked about taking a break all those months ago but we never did it and I figured that now was as good a time to do it."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Good." I smile at her. "What do you say we head down to dinner?"

"That sound good."

The next day I find myself shopping for engagement rings with Alex. I'm not going to lie, it's harder than I thought.

"Keep it simple." says Alex. "Abbey is not a flashy person."

"Oh I know that." I laugh. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. I'm not going to lie its a little weird helping my best friends son pick out an engagement ring for my daughter but it's not the weirdest thing I've ever done."

"What about that one? I ask pointing to a simple rose gold band with three small diamonds on it.

"That's perfect." She smiles. "When are you two leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good."

Once I pay for the ring Alex and I stop and grab lunch for everyone before returning to the tower. When we sit down for lunch Abbey looks at me.

"What were you two up to?" She ask.

"Running a few errands. I had to go buy some strings for my guitar and your mom was picking up some new art supplies for your dad so she offered to go with me."

"Ah."

"You going to be ready to leave in the morning?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "I'm glad we are finally doing it." She laughs.

"Me too, it's about time."

At noon the next day Abbey and I head out with Ash. We make the three hour drive to the farm and once we get into town we stop at the store to grab food for the week before heading to the house. Once we unload the car and unpack our stuff we head out to the barn and take the dirt bikes out. When we get back I start dinner and once I finish we go sit on the porch and eat.

"It's so quiet." Smiles Abbey as we sit on the porch swing.

"I know I like it." I smile back.

I thought I was going to ask her tonight but I got too nervous. I just need to figure out the best time to ask her this week...and pray that I have the nerve to do it.

 **Abbey's POV**

Tyler and I are already halfway through our trip and it's been great so far. The two of us just needed a break away from everyone else and away from the tower. Currently the two of us are on the couch half paying attention to the movie half sleeping. Tyler is playing with my hair and I look up and smile at him.

"I love you." I whisper before kissing him.

"I love you too." he smiles. "Hey remember like three months after we rescued you from Hydra you and I were in the gym and..."

"I yelled at you. Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what I said to you?

"You said that there wasn't anyone else you wanted to be with and that you loved me."

"And I still mean that." He says back.

"Where is this..." But he cuts me off.

"I just...after everything that has happened to us I want to make sure that you know that I love you so much and that I don't want to be away from you for a single minute. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." The two of us sit up and I have no idea what to say. "So Abigail Sofia Rodgers, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He ask pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Tyler...are you serious?"

"Completely serious." He smiles.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." I say quickly before kissing him again. He quickly slides the ring on my finger before kissing me. Once we break apart I look up and smile at him. "Is that why we came out here?"

"I wanted to do it away from everyone." He says smiling at me.

"So no one knew?"

"Your family did."

"Of course they did." We both look at each other for a minute with smiles plastered on our faces.

"God I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say kissing him.

When I wake up in the morning Tyler is running hand up and down my back.

"Morning." He whispers.

"Hi, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well." He smiles.

"Good."

"I'll make breakfast if you want."

"Okay, I can make coffee."

"Sounds good."

The two of us get up and I throw my hair in a bun before heading out to the kitchen. Once Tyler finishes making breakfast the two of us sit down at the table when my phone rings.

"Who is it?" He ask.

"My mom." I say before answering it. "Hi mom, you're on speaker, say hi to Tyler."

"Hi Tyler." She says. "I was just checking in, just wondering when you guys will be back."

"We're fine." I laugh. "I think we are coming home tomorrow."

"Oh good." She says. "We miss you guys."

"Alex I already asked her." Laughs Tyler.

"I didn't want to ask." She laughs.

"Mom." I groan.

"Glad my sister didn't reject you." I hear Jackson say.

"Mom are we on speaker phone?"

"Yes..."

"Mom!" I look over and see Tyler laughing. "Not helping." I whisper.

"Hi Abs." Says my dad.

"Hi Dad. I'm going to go ahead and guess that Bucky and maybe Eliza are sitting there too."

"Hi..." I hear them both say.

"Okay I'm hanging up now." I say.

"No Abbey we wanted to talk." Says my mom.

"And I want to spend one last quiet day with my fiancé before we come home to chaos." I notice Tyler smiling.

"We'll call later." He says.

"Fine." Says my mom before we hang up.

"They are so nosey." I laugh.

"But you love them."

"I know." I smile.

The next day the two of us leave in the late afternoon to go home. After getting stuck in traffic we finally make it back to the tower at around 8. We drop our bags and Ash off on our floor before heading down to the community floor. When we get down there everyone minus Ava and Hunter are down there eating a late dinner. I think Sam and Darcy were taking them in a trip so they must have gone to bed early. Everyone looks up from there dinner and before I realize what's happening Eliza is throwing her arms around me.

"Welcome home." She says.

"Hi Liz." I smile.

"You both were missed." Says Jackson hugging me. "We're you surprised?" He whispers.

"Yeah." I smile. "And we were only gone like five days."

"Five days too long." Says Eliza.

"There is food in the kitchen." Says Pepper.

"Thanks Pep." Says Tyler as he pulls me into the kitchen. Eliza and Jackson are right behind us.

"Let me see it." Says Eliza grabbing my hand.

"He did a nice job." I smile looking at Tyler.

"I like it, it's simple." She says back. "Nice job Ty."

"Alex helped." He says handing me a plate of food.

"I have an idea, why don't we go finish dinner." Says Jackson.

"I like that idea." I say.

The four of us walk back to the table and I sit in between my dad and Tyler. I go to start eating when Tony speaks up.

"That's new." He says pointing to my ring.

"You're correct, it is." I smile.

"Wait a minute...is that an engagement ring?" Ask Darcy.

"Maybe..." I smile before putting food in my mouth. I look over to Tyler to see him smirking.

"Wait a minute..." Says Pepper. "Tyler did you..."

"Yup." He says before taking a bite of food.

"And you didn't tell any of us?" Ask Sam.

"I told my parents and of course I told Steve. Steve told Alex and Bucky was standing there when we had the conversation. I talked to Jackson about it and he told Eliza."

"And you all kept it from us?" Ask Tony. "Eliza why didn't you tell your old man?"

"Cause you can't keep secrets." She laughs.

"It's true Tony." Says Pepper.

"It wasn't our secret to tell." Says Natasha.

"Well congratulations you guys." Says Bruce.

"Thank you Bruce." I smile.

"Tyler did you pick the ring out yourself?" Ask Pepper.

"I helped with that." Laughs My mom. "Although I think I was just there as backup, he didn't really need my help."

After dinner I go up to my family's floor and once I get up there I give my dad a huge hug.

"Thank you for saying yes." I whisper.

"I would have never said no princess." He says back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then Natasha and Clint walk off the elevator with my mom. "Was everything up and running while you guys were out there?" Ask Clint after hugging me.

"Yeah, everything was great."

"I'm glad you guys had fun." Says Natasha.

"We missed you guys." Says Tyler.

"Yeah but you guys needed to get away." Says my mom.

"I still think this place doesn't exist." Says Bucky.

"We'll take you out soon." Says Natasha. "Once everything here slows down."

"Were you guys busy?"

"The four of us left an hour after you guys did and didn't get back till the night before last." Says my dad.

"Oh." I say. "I didn't know that."

"We didn't want to bother you guys." Says Clint.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." I say standing up

"Night." Everyone says.

Tyler gets up after me and we go to our floor. I change into pajamas before going into Tyler's room and calling Ash onto the bed. He lays down next to me and I wait for Tyler to get out of the shower. When he opens the door he looks at Ash and I and I smirk.

"Not sure how I feel about Ash sleeping on the bed." He says plopping down on the bed.

"Why? Did you want to cuddle?" I laugh.

"Maybe." He says moving closer to me.

"Ash off." I say. He goes and lays on his bed. "Better?"

"Much." He says kissing me.

" я люблю тебя." I whisper.

" je t'aime aussi." He says back.

"Wow pulling out the French." I laugh.

"Лучше?"

"Sí." I laugh.

"Okay now we are just showing off." He laughs.

"Because we can." I sign to him.

"Okay I'm rusty on the sign language." He laughs.

"But did you get that?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Then don't worry about it."

"The only ones we didn't use were German and Italian."he laughs.

"I don't use them that often." I say.

" Warum nicht?" He ask in German.

" non ho bisogno di." I answer in Italian.

"We have too many languages flying around." He laughs.

"Ok on a serious note I actually am really tired." I say laying down.

"Then let's go to bed. I think we have training in the morning anyway." He says turning the lights off

He turns to me and kisses my head before putting an arm over my back. I move closer to him and close my eyes finally drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Abbey's POV**

I'm down in the gym one morning with my dad and Bucky working out and I'm not going to lie, it's a challenge. Tyler is on a mission with Skye and my mom. I leave tomorrow with Clint and Natasha and should be home next week. I haven't seen Tyler in almost two weeks though. We have talked on the phone twice though. I'm fighting my dad when my phone starts ringing.

"It's Tyler." Says Bucky.  
I stop and my dad laughs. "Go answer it." He laughs.  
Bucky beats me to it and keeps my phone from me. "Hi Tyler. Yeah she is right here. I'm slightly offended you didn't call to talk to me. Okay fine, here she is." He hands the phone to me.  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hi, what are you up to?"  
"I'm in the gym with my dad and Bucky. You guys doing okay?"  
"Yeah, just tired."  
"When do you get home?" I ask sitting down.  
"Tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, when do you leave?"  
"In the morning."  
"For how long?"  
"A week."  
"Good grief." He sighs. "No free time."  
"Nope."  
"Hey I gotta go, we are wrapping up but I'll see you tonight. I love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

I put my phone in my bag and watch my dad and Bucky finish up. That ends with Bucky flipping my dad on to the mat. My dad is laughing and so is Bucky.

"I'm going to go see Jackson and Eliza." I say standing up.  
"You okay?" Ask my dad.  
"Yeah, just worn out. I need to go pack soon anyway."  
"Okay…I'll see you later."

I head up to the lab and I go sit arose from Eliza and Jackson who are working with chemicals.

"Hey Abs." says Jackson not looking up.

"Hi."

"Whats wrong?" ask Eliza.

"Nothing…."

"Abbey I know you, it's not nothing." she says.

"She misses Tyler." says Jackson as he continues working.

"To be fair he has been gone two weeks and Abbey leaves for a week tomorrow."

"I'm not saying that she shouldn't I'm just saying I know my sister better than you do." he laughs.

"Okay." she says rolling her eyes.

"I mean I know that it was bound to happen eventually where we didn't see each other for a few weeks but it's just weird." I say.

"Have you guys done any wedding planning?" Ask Eliza.

"No, it's only been a month." I smirk. I stay there a little longer before heading upstairs to the community floor to grab lunch. When I get there Wanda and Vision are sitting at the table. Wanda is rubbing her head and Vision looks concerned.

"Wanda you okay?"

"Головная боль." She mumbles.

"We got back last night from a mission and she over worked her powers." Says Vision.

"Мне жаль." I say sitting down next to her. I know when this happens she in no way enjoys talking in English.

I get up after that and go in the kitchen. I grab food and then grab a drink from the fridge. As I'm working on my sandwich someone comes in the kitchen and covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" I hear Tyler whisper in my ear before taking his hands off. I whip around and throw my arms around his neck.

"You're home." I whisper happily into his ear. He picks me up and holds onto me tight.

"Nick sent us home a day early so I could spend some time with you." He whispers back.

He puts me down and I look at him to check him for injuries. He has a cut on his forehead but is fine other wise. I notice he is still in his uniform too. "Wait so when I talked to you?"

"We had just landed." He smiles. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Is your head okay?" I ask running my hand along the stitches.

"It's fine." He says before kissing me.

"Have you eaten."

"No." He laughs. "Stop worrying though. Go start eating I'm going to make a sandwich real quick."

"Okay."

I go sit back down at the table and find that Vision has left but Wanda is still there. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Where did Vision go?"

"He went to go look for something stronger than Advil."

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep." I suggest.

"It throws off my sleep schedule. It was a good idea though."

"Wanda you okay?" Ask Tyler sitting next to me.

"Just overworked myself last night, I'll be fine tomorrow. Glad you got home early Tyler."

"Me too." He says smiling at me.

"Wait what about debrief?" I ask.

"Doing it tomorrow."

After we eat lunch the two of us go up to our floor and he sits on the bed while I throw stuff in a bag. Ash is laying on the bed next to him and Tyler is petting him. He secretly loves the dog.

"You can handle him while I'm gone?" I ask.

"I've done it before, we'll be fine." He laughs. "How was your workout this morning?" He ask.

"It was fine, just a little worn out. Dad and Bucky don't go easy."

"Not at all." He laughs. I finish packing and he pulls me down on the bed. "I missed you." he whispers.

"I missed you too."

"You sure you have to leave?"

"Pretty sure." I smile. "It's just part of the job."

"Make sure my parents don't get into too much trouble." he laughs.

"I'll try but you know your dad."

"I don't know how he gets away with half the stuff he does."

"It's cause he is good at what he does and he gets the job done. I don't ask questions I just follow his lead."

"That and my mom can keep him in line."

"For the most part." I laugh.

"My favorite story is how he proposed to her." he laughs back. "Honestly I think it was half morphine talking."

"Probably." I laugh. "He just does what he wants when he wants to."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

We spend the rest of the afternoon just talking and laughing until eventually we both fall asleep. I wake up at around six to find Tyler still sleeping so I carefully get up and shower before getting ready for dinner. When I come out of the bathroom he is just getting up and he smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you're just gorgeous."

"I think you may be a little biased." I laugh before kissing him. "Go shower."

"Okay."

I go out into the kitchen and feed Ash while I wait for Tyler to finish getting ready. Once he comes out we go to the common floor and grab plates before sitting down to dinner.

"Hi mama." I say sitting next to her.

"Hi." she smiles. "Were you surprised?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Was dad?"

"Yeah." she smiles. "Did the boys behave themselves?"

"You know I think they stayed up late most nights playing video games."

"Of course they did." she laughs.

"You packed?" ask Natasha.

"Yeah." I smile.

"I think we need to leave by 5:30." says Clint.

"Okay, sounds good."

Tyler and I go to bed early that night and when I wake up at 4:45 Tyler wraps his arms around me and won't let me go.

"Babe I gotta get up." I whisper.

"Just stay here." He whispers back.

"I can't."

"Fine." He says kissing my head before letting go.

I jump in the shower before throwing on jeans with a tshirt and a jacket and I throw on some boots. I take my engagement ring off and put it on the chain of my arrow necklace that Tyler gave me for my 18th birthday. I turn the lights off and walk out into our room and kiss his head.

"Where's your ring?" He whisper.

"On my necklace chain. I love you."

"Love you too, be safe."

"I will be. I'll call when I can."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I grab my bag and watch as Ash jumps up on the bed. Tyler groans but doesn't say anything else. I take the elevator down to the garage and find Natasha and Clint loading there stuff into the back of the car.

"Tyler still asleep?" Ask Natasha.

"Yup." I laugh. "He was too tired to push Ash off the bed when I left."

"Oh yeah he's out." Laughs Clint.

"Where's your ring?" Ask Natasha.

I lift my chain up and she smiles. "That's where I put my rings." She says.

"Great minds think alike." I smile.

"You guys ready?" Ask Clint.

"Yup." I say getting in the back.

We get to base and take a jet to South America. We get to our safe house and come up with a plan. Our goal is to get information on an arms dealer and then take him out. For the majority of the week the three of us are surveying near his camp. It's right on the coast surrounded by water on three sides. The sixth day we decide we have all the information we need so we decide to go in. We go in at night when they least expect it. Clint is up high and Natasha and I are taking out men left and right. I get separated from her at some point and I end up near the edge by the ocean. I notice a guy throw a grenade right before I pull my trigger. Not knowing what else to do I jump ending up in the water. The waves are bigger than I realized though and I began to panic, now is not the time to have a panic attack. I swim to the nearest rock and try to get my comm to work.

"Nat." I say with panic in my voice.

"Abs where are you?"

"I had to jump and now I'm in the water. I grabbed onto a rock but the waves are huge."

"Stay calm okay. Clint can you get to her?"

"Working on it right now." He says.

"Hurry." I say back.

Just then a huge wave pulls me under and I loose hold of the rock. I begin to panic and I can't find my way up. I eventually do only to get pulled under again. I feel someone grab my hand and Clint pulls me up. I notice my chest is really tight and I can feel the panic attack coming on. I don't even notice the fact we got pulled back up. My joints become stiff and my breathing is off and I'm shaking. Clint picks me up and takes me back to the jet where Natasha is waiting on us. Clint sets me down and starts the jet and Natasha wraps a blanket around me and kneels in front of me.

"Abbey you gotta breath okay. We got you and we are headed back." She pulls out her phone and dials a number before looking at me again. "Come on Abs." She whispers. She then starts talking into the phone but I zone out so I have no idea what she is saying until she presses it to my ear.

"Abbey?" It's Tyler. "Talk to me baby."

"I...can't." I say with shallow breaths.

"You gotta breath baby, just try and relax and breath. I know that scared you and stressed you out but you're safe now."

"Tyler I can't breath." I say slowly.

"You have to relax okay?"

Natasha pulls the phone away and I let out a whimper. "One sec Abs." She says something to Tyler before pressing the phone to my ear again.

"Can you at least move?" He ask?"

"No." I whisper. I hear him sigh before he speaks again. "How's the breathing?"

"A little better?" I say quietly.

"Talk to me then. What do you want to do when you get home?"

"I don't know."

"We could go get pizza, that's always fun."

"Maybe." I say back.

"Are you hurt?" He ask.

"I cut my head on a rock and I think I did something to my ankle. And I have some small cuts."

"I'll get you all patched up when you get back okay."

"Yeah." I whisper. At this point I've relaxed a little from hearing his voice and I'm able to hold the phone by myself. Natasha is sitting next to me trying to get me some dry clothes from my bag.

"Let me talk to him real quick and you can go change okay?"

"I'll be right back." I whisper handing her the phone.

I head to the back of the jet and put on shorts with one of Tyler's sweatshirts before sitting down next to Natasha. I'm still cold from the water but I'll be okay. Natasha hands me back the phone and Tyler speaks again.

"You okay?" He ask.

"Doing better." I say quietly.

"You got the job done though, I'm proud of you."

"Did we wake you up?" I realize it's 3 in the morning there.

"Don't worry about it." He says back. "Do you know how far out you guys are?"

"Still have about five hours." I say.

"Get some sleep." He whispers. "I know you're probably worn out."

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too baby, I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and hand the phone to Natasha and she smiles at me.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just didn't know where else to go."

"You didn't have another choice, it's okay."

"Is Clint okay?"

"He is fine. Why don't you try and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." I walk up to the front and sit in one of the seats behind Natasha and Clint before curling up and falling asleep.

The next thing I know I'm being picked up and I open my eyes to see Tyler getting me out of the car. He can tell I'm confused cause he smiles before speaking.

"You slept the whole way back, even from base."

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"You're worn out, don't worry about it. Let's get you upstairs."

He takes the elevator up to our floor and sets me down on the bed before placing my bag by the closet. My eyes feel heavy and all I want to do is go back to sleep. Tyler sits next to me and runs his fingers through my hair.

"You still tired?"

"Yeah."

"It must have been a bad one." He whisper. "How does your ankle feel?"

"It's throbbing."

"Why don't you get some more sleep and then I'll take you to Bruce when you wake up."

"Okay." I say closing my eyes. I feel the bed dip beside me before he pulls me over and kisses my head.

When I wake up Tyler is looking at me with concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing I was just worried. You've slept almost all day."

"I just felt drained." I say sitting up. Then I notice a smile from him.

"What?"

"I was wondering where that sweatshirt went."

"I stole it." I smile before lightly kissing him. Then I look down at my ankle to see it's bruised and swollen. "Maybe I should go see Bruce."

"That's what I was thinking."

He picks me up and takes me down to the lab. When the door opens Bruce looks relieved.

"I was about to have Tyler just wake you up." He says walking over as Tyler sets me down. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"And you probably will be. That's the first one in what a year?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your ankle?" He ask looking at it.

"I hit it on a rock."

"I think it's just sprained with some deep bruising. I'll wrap it for you. Just ice it and stay off of it for the next day or so."

"Okay."

Jackson walks over to me and looks concerned. "Hey you okay?"

"Better now, just tired."

"Just checking in." He says. "Get some food and then go get more sleep."

"Love you Jackson."

"Love you too."

Bruce comes back and wraps it up and Tyler picks me up and we go back to our floor. He sets me down on the couch before getting me an ice pack.

"You hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"3:30."

"I'll just wait for dinner." I say.

Tyler comes and sits next to me and I lay down putting my head in his lap. He starts playing with my hair and he closes the curtains and turns the light off before starting a movie. I keep drifting in and out of sleep until Tyler wakes me up at six.

"Dinner is ready." He whispers.

"Okay."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just makes me tired when they happen."

"I know, I'm sorry."

The two of us get up and head down to dinner. I don't say much I more just observe. Tyler grabs my hand under the table and doesn't let go the whole time we eat. Once we finish the two of us go back upstairs where we lay in bed for a little while before finally going to sleep.

 **Tyler's POV**

The next couple of months are busy. We have missions back to back and it's getting a little hectic. Finally the two of us get a day off together. We are having a lazy day in bed. The two of us are laughing about who knows what when she stops and looks at me.

"We should decide a date for the wedding." She says playing with my hand.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What about next summer?"

"We could do it at the farm." I suggest.

"Yeah." She says smiling at me. "I like that."

"Then it's settled, and it's also one less thing we have to worry about."

"We have enough already." She says sighing.

"Just busy." I say.

"I have an idea." She says.

"And what is that?"

"Let's go get pizza."

"That would require us to get out of bed." I laugh.

"Yes, you are correct."

"For you, fine."

An hour later we are walking to our usual pizza place with Ash. The two of us sit outside and take our time eating lunch. Once we get back to the tower Abbey and I decide to go work out in the gym. Once we both get warmed up we decide to fight each other. I practically have her pinned and she glares at me.

"Give up yet?" I smirk.

"Nope." She says before flipping me and sitting on top of me. "How bout you?"

"Not yet." I say throwing her off me.

We both get up and look at each other trying to figure out our next move. She comes at me but I grab her and slam her down on the mat. She kicks me legs out from under me before putting me in a head lock.

"Ok that round is yours." I laugh.

"Mhm." She says back letting me go.

Skye comes down a few minutes later and joins in. I watch as she and Abbey go a few rounds. They are a pretty even match so watching them fight is always good, you never know who is going to win. Once they finish up the three of us head up to Abbey and I's floor and have a movie night. Eliza and Jackson come up at some point and the five of us just relax. It's already 11 when Skye, Abbey, and I's phones go off…it's a mission.

"No." I groan.

"This should be fun." says Abbey getting up.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs in five." says Skye.

Eliza and Jackson go back down to the lab and five minutes later the three of us are in Phil's office.

"Hostage situation downtown. I want the three of you to go take care of it. Skye try and hack into the computers they are using to download information. Abbey and Tyler try to get everyone else out." says Phil.

"You got it." Says Skye.

The three of us load up in the car and we pull up to the building where they are being held. The cops are already there.

"You two go talk to them, I'm going to start setting up."

"Okay, we'll let you know when we are going in." Says Abbey.

"Be careful guys, keep your comms open."

"Will do." I say.

The two of us walk over to the cops and talk strategy. Skye gets into the system and stops them from downloading any further information. While they are all focused on fixing that Abbey and I get in with a few cops and we start to get people out. They don't even notice us walk in so while Abbey and I sneak up on them the cops work on getting the hostages out. Once we have the three guys in our possession we start to make our way out of the building. What we didn't notice was a bomb by the door and it goes off right as we are about to exit.

When I wake up next Skye is over me and I can hear sirens. It takes me a minute to focus on everything but eventually her voice becomes clear.

"Tyler…Tyler can you hear me?"

"Where is Abbey?"

"They got her, they are waiting on her to wake up. Don't try to move okay?"

"Why not?"

"You took a big impact and I don't know the extent of your injuries yet. I'm waiting for a medic to get over here."

"I need to see Abbey."

"I know Ty, I know you are worried about her but she is fine, I swear."

"Did they get away?" I ask.

"No…they took the biggest impact, they died."

"Did we get everyone out?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine." Just then my vision starts to go fuzzy again.

"Skye…"

"Tyler whats wrong?"

I don't get to answer though…everything goes black.

The next time I wake up my hearing is the first thing available to me. I can hear the beeping of machines, I must be down in medical. I can hear whispering from people who I determine to be my parents and Skye. I can also feel someone holding my hand. When my eyes open I see Abbey with her head on the bed asleep. Her head is wrapped in a bandage and her shoulder is in a sling. I can see a few bruises on her body and I feel awful. At this point my parents have noticed that I'm awake and Skye left the room I'm assuming to get Bruce.

"What happened?" I whisper as to not wake Abbey up.

"You had some internal bleeding and a gash in the back of your head that Skye couldn't see, you lost a lot of blood." says my mom.

"Is Abbey okay?"

"She is fine." reassures my mom. The only injuries she has is a dislocated shoulder and a gash on her forehead along with some bruising."

"When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow." says my dad. "We just want to make sure Bruce got everything."

"You two can go get some sleep, no reason to make you guys sleep down here."

"Are you sure?" ask my mom.

"Yeah, besides Abbey is down here. I'm fine don't worry about it."

Once they leave I squeeze Abbey's hand and she starts to wake up. She sits up and looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Are you feeling okay?" she ask.

"Tired, how about you?"

"My head hurts." She admits. "And I'm pretty sore."

"And Skye is okay?"

"She is fine." Says Abbey. "She was worried about you, we both were."

"I'm good." I whisper.

"You should get some more sleep."

"You shouldn't sleep down here." I tell her.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

I scoot over and let her lay next to me and the two of us fall asleep that way. In the next few days Abbey and I don't do a whole lot, granted Bruce told us both no training for the next two weeks. We watch a lot of movies and do a lot of sleeping, both of us trying to sleep off the head injuries. If only every week could be like this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Tyler's POV**

I've been gone for three weeks on a mission with Hunter and Bobbi and I miss everyone. I missed thanksgiving and if things don't start picking up soon we may not make it home for Christmas. In a rare moment of free time I find cell service and sit down to call Abbey. In the three weeks that I have been gone I have talked to her once. She was gone on a mission when I left and she got back last week. Wherever she was she couldn't get any cell service so we haven't talked. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"Hi!" She says happily. "What are you up to?"  
"We had some free time and I thought I would try calling. What are you up to?"  
"About to head up to babysit Ava and Hunter. The parents are going out tonight so I offered to stay with them."  
"Where are Jackson and Eliza?"  
"Eliza is working a shift in medical and then she and Jackson were going to go to dinner."  
"Ah."  
"Yup so I get to spend my night with the little rascals."  
"They behave for you though."  
"I know."  
"How was thanksgiving?"  
"It was fine...we missed you though."  
"I know I'm sorry I couldn't make it back, every time we think we have everything something new shows up."  
"That's frustrating."  
"Yeah, we are trying to make it home by next week."  
"Good...I miss you."  
"I miss you too baby. You doing okay?"  
"Yeah just busy. I was up at base all last week helping with training I got back yesterday."  
"How was that?"  
"It was fine...oh hey I bought a dress."  
"For...?"  
"Our wedding." She laughs into the phone.  
"You should send me a picture." I say back.  
"No it's a surprise." She laughs. "But if you came home next week you would get to see my dress for the Christmas party."  
"Now I really want to come home." I groan.  
"Then get to work." I can just picture the smirk on her face. "I need to head up to babysit." She says.  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'll talk to you later, bye."  
"Bye."

After she hangs up I head into the living room to talk strategy with Bobbi and Hunter. We need to close this so we can finally go home. It's not until Christmas Eve that we get to go home though. I don't tell Abbey we are coming home though, I want to surprise her. The three of us get to the tower at 9 on Christmas morning. We head up to the community floor and when the doors open everyone turns to look at us. Abbey jumps up from the couch and runs over to me. I pick her up and hold her tight.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." She whispers in my neck.  
"But we did." I smile looking at her before kissing her.  
"I missed you so much." She says hugging my neck.  
"I missed you to."  
"Hey Romeo and Juliet bring it over here." Laughs Tony.

My parents get up and hug me once we get over to the living room after that I sit down in a chair and pull Abbey down in my lap kissing the side of her head. She leans her head on my shoulder and smiles at me. We all sit there and talk as Hunter and Ava play with there new toys. After lunch Abbey and I go up to our floor and we lay on our bed.

"I missed you so much." She says burying her head in my chest.  
"I missed you too, it's been a month and a half." I say playing with her hair.  
"That's too long." She mumbles.  
"Have you been on any missions since we talked last?" I ask her.  
"I got back two days ago from one with my parents, it was pretty simple."  
"That's good."

We spend the next couple of hours just holding each other, we aren't used to being away from each other for this long. At around five we get up and get ready for dinner. I shower and throw on some clothes before she goes in the bathroom to change. When she opens the door I see she is wearing a short read dress with a black leather jacket over it and black heels, she looks amazing. Her long wavy blond hair is pulled into a ponytail and her makeup is simple. I walk over to her and kiss her.

"You look incredible." I smile at her.

"Thank you." she blushes.

She grabs my hand and we go down to the community level. Most everyone is already there, when we get there she and I go over to Phil.

"Tyler I'm glad you made it back." he smiles at me.

"Yeah me too." I smile.

"Hey Phil we have a favor to ask you." says Abbey.

"Anything."

"We wanted to know if you would officiate our wedding." she ask.

"I would be happy to do it." he says back. "Do you guys have a date yet?"

"The first weekend in July." I say.

"So right after Abbey's birthday." he laughs.

"Yeah." she smiles.

"I'm happy for you two, granted it is a little weird to see you two getting married. It seems like just yesterday you two were wrecking havoc for your parents." he laughs.

"You also said that when we started training." laughs Abbey.

"True, just weird to see you both so grown up."

The rest of the night is spent relaxing and having a good time. The next couple of months are pretty laid back. Any mission that I go on isn't long and if it is Abbey and I are on it together, we work better together. After months of waiting and planning, mostly on Eliza and Peppers part, we all head up to the ranch for Abbey and I's wedding. Other than Abbey picking her dress she did no planning, Eliza wanted to do it and Abbey was way to busy to make time for it. How we fit everyone at the farm I have no idea but we made it work. The first night we are there Abbey and I are out in the barn with Katherine, Atlas, Jackson, and Eliza. I'm shooting arrows with Atlas, Abbey and Katherine are sitting in the hay loft and Jackson and Eliza are leaning up against one of the walls.

"Don't miss Tyler." Laughs Katherine from the hay loft.

I look up at her release and sure enough I hit the bullseye. "You were saying Kat?" I smirk.

"Never mind." She says.

Abbey laughs and smiles at me. "You're a show off." She smiles.

"Yeah man, you already got the girl, who are you trying to impress?" Ask Atlas.

"Gotta keep her interested." I say winking at her before shooting another one.

"Just like your dad." Laughs Eliza.

"Of course." I laugh.

"You know what's weird?" Ask Jackson as he pulls Eliza closer to him.

"What?" Ask Abbey.

"You two are getting married this weekend."

"Yup." I say popping the p.

"You would be correct in saying that." Smirks Abbey.

"I personally am excited." Says Eliza.

"Yeah cause you planned the whole thing." Says Katherine.

"Babe are you sure you want to be a doctor?" Laughs Jackson. "You may have missed your calling in event planning."

"I don't think so." she smirks.

"Speaking of which, how is that going?" ask Katherine.

"It's going well, I spend a lot of hours down on the med floor patching up agents. For instance Abbey came home with a nice size gash a few weeks ago, that was fun to stitch up."

"So fun." says Abbey rolling her eyes. "You did a good job with it though so I can't complain."

We go up to the house at around 11 and find our parents talking in the living room. Phil and his team won' get here till tomorrow and Ava and Hunter are in bed. The six of us go upstairs and I go into my room and change. Once I get in bed Abbey opens the door to my room and crawls in next to me.

"Eliza and Katherine let you leave?" I laugh.

"I told them I'd be back in a few minutes, just wanted some quiet time with you." she says as I wrap my arms around her.

"I can do that." I say kissing her head.

The two of us sit there for an hour mostly in silence. We do a bit of talking and a lot of laughing but I don't care what I'm doing when I'm with her, I just want to be with her.

 **Abbey's POV**

I wake up in the morning to Skye bursting into Eliza, Katherine, and I's room. Granted I haven't seen her in a month but I was still sleeping.

"Abs!" she says sitting in my bed. "I get here and you aren't even up yet, I'm offended."

I look around and realize Eliza and Katherine aren't in here. "I went to bed late." I say pulling the pillow over my head.

"It's already 11." she says lifting my pillow up.

"Skye I'm happy to see you but I really need coffee first."

"That would require you to get up." she laughs.

"Fine." I say before getting out of bed. I walk down to the kitchen with Skye and grab coffee before heading to the living room where Tyler is sitting with Bobbi, Hunter, and Sam. I sit next to him and he puts an arm around me and kisses my head.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Hi."

"Why were you up so late?" Ask Skye.

"Cause I couldn't fall asleep, I don't know."

"Well rest up cause we are going to have some fun tonight." Says Skye.

"Oh boy." I mumble.

"Hey you are getting married tomorrow, we want to have fun with you."

"Try bringing it up with her after she finishes her coffee." Laughs Tyler.

"You aren't a morning person either." I say.

"Yeah but I've been up for an hour already and this is my second cup of coffee."

Just then Eliza walks in the house and looks at me. "I need your approval on some things."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." I say getting up.

After that I only get about thirty minutes to myself before being dragged in a whole other direction. I thought getting married was supposed to be fun, not stress me out. I'm in the living room with almost all the girls when I just get really overwhelmed and I get up.

"I'm going on a run." I say heading up the stairs before anyone can stop me. I quickly throw clothes on before heading out to the barn where Tyler is. He is helping the guys set stuff up. He turns around to look at me and frowns when he see's me.

"What's wrong?" He ask walking over.

"Nothing, I'm just overwhelmed. I needed to take a break. Do you want to come on a run with me?"

"Yeah." He says a look of concern on his face. "Let me just change real quick. Stay out here."

He runs up to the house and comes back out five minutes later. He bends down to where I'm sitting and puts a hand on my cheek. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I assure him grabbing his hand. "I just need some quiet time. I just get overwhelmed sometimes."

"I know." He says kissing my forehead. He pulls me up and smiles. "Let's go."

We jog all the way to the property line and we end up sitting on the fence. He pulls me into his side and kisses the side of my head. I feel better already.

"Better?" He ask.

"Much." I smile grabbing his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting up with my weird moods. I know I have those moments a lot it's just after the whole kidnapping I get really overwhelmed with things."

"I know you do, I could tell earlier when I came in to grab a drink that you were in the verge. But I also knew that you had to figure out when it was too much for you. You know I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too."

We walk back to the house from there, we aren't in a rush. When we get back everyone is either in the living room or the kitchen, the house is so crowded. Tyler feels me tense up and he pulls me upstairs with him.

"You gotta relax babe. Why don't you go take a shower before dinner."

"Okay." I whisper.

"I don't understand what wrongs." He says to me.

"I don't either."

"Are you just stressed out?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Why?"

"Cause everything has been calm, something good is happening and nothing has come along to ruin it. That never happens." There it is, I didn't realize it myself until just now.

"Nothing is going to happen Abs, has anyone ever found out about this place?"

"No..."

"And no one is going to, we are fine." My chest starts to tighten a little and he notices. "Hey look at me, don't let this happen. You and I both know what happens when you stress. This is supposed to be a happy weekend, I want to see a smile on that pretty little face of yours." He says cracking a smile. I laugh and he smiles at me. "There it is. Now go shower and regroup and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay."

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too."

"I know." He smirks.

"Go get cleaned up." I laugh.

"Only if you promise to relax." He says walking to his room.

"I promise."

Fifteen minutes later I head back downstairs and fun Tyler in the living room with my dad, Clint, Bucky, Bobbi, Skye, and Hunter. I go over to the chair Tyler is sitting in and he pulls me in his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I notice my dad look over at us and I smile at him. He smiles back at me before returning his attention to the TV, they are watching baseball. By the time dinner is over everyone is in the living room and we are all laughing and telling stories.

"There was the one time Abbey somehow convinced Tyler and Clint to have a tea party with her." Laughs Natasha.

"You know what, Alex and Steve were on a mission, you were taking care of a sick Jackson and she looked really sad. The puppy dog eyes got everyone." Says Clint.

"Sure birdbrain." Laughs my mom.

"Tyler was another story, he basically did whatever Abbey wanted him to do." Says my dad.

"Best friends since the day they met." Says Phil.

"I mean we were the only two kids." I say.

"For a while yeah." Says Tyler.

We sit down there talking for a long time before we all decide to go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. After changing into shorts and a shirt I get into bed with Eliza and Katherine. We are all piled into a king size bed. We talk for a little bit before finally going to bed...I'm getting married tomorrow and I couldn't be happier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Abbey's POV**

Eliza, Katherine, and I wake up early the next morning, we have a lot to do before the wedding today. I quickly shower before drying my hair. I sit on my bed while I wait for Katherine and Eliza to finish eating. I decided I wasn't very hungry. I'm sitting there in silence playing with my arrow necklace when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. Jackson walks in and smiles at me.

"What are you up to?" he ask sitting next to me.

"Just thinking." I smile.

"About?"

"Nothing really, just nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't even know…typical pre wedding nerves."

"Well if it helps Tyler was nervous too, I told him to go shoot some arrows."

"Did he?"

"Out there right now with Clint."

"Good." I say as I continue to play with my necklace.

"He wanted me to give you this." He says handing me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"A note he wrote this morning, wanted you to read it. He was up early." He laughs.

"That's sweet." I smile.

"I need to go help finish setting up, anything you want me to pass on to him?"

"No…I may call him later."

"Okay, love you." He says kissing my head.

"I love you too." I smile.

Once Jackson leaves I open the note from Tyler and begin to read it. It's the sweetest thing he has ever done.

Dear Abbey,

I know that these past three and a half years have not been the easiest for us in fact I think the only people that have worse luck are our parents but through it all we have managed to keep each other sane. You are and will continue to be my rock, my life line and I hope I can be the same for you. I am fortunate to call you my best friend and after today I will also call you my wife and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I hope you know how incredibly lucky I feel to be yours. I don't think I will ever be able to fully express how much I love you but I will try my hardest to for the rest of our lives. I know we have had a lot of downs but we have also had a lot of ups. I want to be with you to create those ups but I also want to support you during the downs and I hope you know that. I love you so much baby and I know you know that but I will never stop telling you that. Thank you for being mine.

Your love,

Tyler.

By the end of the note I'm crying happy tears, this man loves me more than anyone else in the world and he isn't afraid to show it. As I finish the note my mom and Natasha walk in.

"Why are you crying?" ask my mom walking over to me.

"They are happy tears don't worry." I laugh in-between the tears. I look at Natasha and smile. "Your son is the sweetest most amazing man, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Is that why you are crying?" she ask pointing to the piece of paper in my hand. I nod and she smiles. "He wanted to do something special for you."

"This is beyond special." I smile wiping the tears off my face.

"Okay no more crying, you're going to make me cry." says my mom. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Sure." I smile.

Natasha sits on the bathroom counter while my mom curls my hair creating more defined waves than my natural ones. Once she is done I let Eliza do my makeup while my mom and Natasha go to get ready. We take our time and by the time Eliza is done with my makeup it's already 4:30.

"Alright you two go get ready." I tell she and Katherine.

"You got it from here?" ask Katherine.

"Yeah." I smile. Once they leave I pull out my phone to quickly call Tyler.

"Hey." he answers.

"I love you." I smile into the phone.

"I love you too, did you get my note?"

"Yes and I want you to know that it is the sweetest thing you have ever done. You made me cry happy tears. I want to frame this note or something."

"Just wanted to convey what I felt, I just have a hard time getting it into words sometimes."

"I wanted to say thank you. I have to finish getting ready though, i'll see you soon."

"Sounds good." he says before hanging up.

I slip on my dress and look at it in the mirror. For the first time since being kidnapped by Hydra I am wearing a backless dress. It's a long white dress with a cutout in the back. I look at my back in the mirror and even though you can still see the faint scars I feel confident. Instead of a veil I decided to wear a flower crown with small light blue and light purple flowers in it. I slip on my shoes before doing one last look in the mirror. Just as I am walking out of the bathroom there is a knock on the door and my dad comes in. I step out of the bathroom and he stops in his tracks.

"Abs…you look absolutely gorgeous." he says with tears in his eyes. "So grown up."

"Thank you daddy." I say hugging him.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too."

"I'm proud of you. You have no idea how lucky I am to be your dad."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Why don't we get going, don't want to leave Tyler waiting."

"Sounds good." I smile.

I slip my arm through his and the two of us walk downstairs. My mom is at the bottom of the stairs and she smiles when she sees us.

"Abbey you look beautiful." she smiles.

"Thanks mama." I smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you two were coming, I'm going to head to the barn."

"Right behind you." says my dad.

The three of us walk to the barn and we let my mom go sit down before we both enter. Jackson is standing next to Tyler who has his head down but when Jackson nudges him he looks up at me. He has the biggest smile on his face and I can feel tears forming in my eyes, I love him so much. When we make it to the end of the isle my dad kisses my cheek before sitting down and I grab Tyler's hand and he looks at me.

"Gorgeous." he mouths to me.

Phil smiles at the both of us before starting. " Family and friends we are gathered here today for the union of Abigail and Tyler. If anyone has any objections let them speak now or forever hold their piece."

"No one better say anything." says Skye. We all laugh.

"Alright that's what I thought." says Phil before continuing. "Hunter may I have the rings please?" Hunter comes over and Tyler takes my wedding band from him and smiles at me. "Tyler repeat after me. I Tyler take you Abigail to be my wife."

"I Tyler take you Abigail to be my wife." he says with tears in his eyes.

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer,for poorer."

"In sickness, in health."

"In sickness, in health. Till death do us part." finishes Tyler sliding the ring on my finger. I wipe the tears off his cheek and he does the same for me.

"Alright Abs, it's your turn." smiles Phil. I take Tyler's ring from Hunter and then he goes to sit in Sam's lap.

"I Abigail take you Tyler to be my husband." I start.

"For better, for worse." says Phil

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness, in health."

"In sickness in health. Till death do us part." I finish with tears streaming down my face. I slide the ring on Tyler's finger and he smiles at me.

"By the power invested in me by the powers that be." laughs Phil. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tyler grabs me and our lips crash together. Everyone is cheering and when we break apart I lean my forehead against his smiling. He wipes my tears with his thumb and smiles.

"I love you моя любовь." He whispers.

"Я тоже тебя люблю." I smile back at him.

The sun is setting just as it ends so Eliza wanted to take a few pictures of us. Tyler and I go stand in the middle of the field by the barn and Eliza takes plenty of pictures of us. Once she is done Tyler and I stay out there for a minute.

"Your dress is just...wow." He smiles

"I'm glad you like it."

"You look absolutely beautiful." he says kissing me.

A few minutes later we head back out to the barn to start dinner. There is a lot of laughing and the whole night is fun. Tyler doesn't let go of me whether it be contact from holding hands or just keeping an arm around me, neither one of us wants to be away from the other. At one point that night Jackson stands up and get's everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to make a toast and Tyler I hope I don't embarrass you too much. So three and a half years ago I'm sitting in the lab minding my own business when Tyler comes rushing down there looking nervous beyond belief. He pulled me away from my work to explain to me that my lovely sister had just kissed him in front of several new recruits and he didn't know what to do. I laughed and I said I can't believe you are asking me for help with a girl. When Tyler responded I knew how much he really cared about her. He said this is not just some girl, this is your sister and my best friend. Now to this day I still cannot figure out what made him to come to me first for help but what I will say is that I know he genuinely cares for my sister and I couldn't ask for a better brother in law. Tyler I am not going to stand here and tell you that I'll hurt you if you hurt her because I know you won't. If there was ever a match made in heaven it was you two. I wish you both the best and just know that I love you both." he smiles.

There isn't a dry eye in the house after that. I have the best brother a girl could ask for and for he and Tyler to get along so well is all I could ever hope for. The rest of the night we spend dancing and talking and genuinely enjoying ourselves. I still can't believe that Tyler and I are finally married. At around midnight we all decide it's time to head to bed. Before Tyler and I head up to the house though Tony and Pepper stop us.

"A little birdie told us that you two didn't have a honeymoon planned." says Tony.

"No." I say nervously.

"Why not." ask Pepper.

"Slipped our minds." says Tyler.

"Well we fixed that little problem." says Tony.

"You guys didn't…" I start.

"We wanted to." says Pepper. "We rented a cabin for you two for a week and a half up in the mountains. It's secluded, something I know you both like and there are plenty of outdoor activities to do."

"But Ash…" I start.

"Your brother is watching him." says Tony.

"Are you guys sure?" ask Tyler.

"You both deserve it." smiles Pepper. "Your flight leaves in the morning."

"By the way don't just thank us. Bruce, Wanda, and Vision all pitched in as well." smiles Tony.

"Thank you guys so much." I say giving them both hugs.

After that Tyler and I head up to the house where everyone is slowly making there way up to their rooms. We go into the room Tyler slept in last night and once he closes the door he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me.

"I love you ." he smirks against my lips.

"I love you too ." I laugh before kissing him again.

In the morning our alarms goes off promptly at 8. I groan not wanting to get up and I hear Tyler laugh next to me.

"We gotta get ready to leave babe." he says kissing my forehead.

"But I'm so comfortable." I say with my eyes still closed.

"I'll shower first." he laughs getting up. I hear the shower start but I end up falling asleep again. I wake up when I hear the door open. "If you get up I'll go get you coffee." he says.

"Fine." I groan sitting up. I grab clothes before going into the bathroom and starting the shower. Once I am done I throw my clothes on and put on minimal makeup. I open the door to find Tyler sitting on the bed. He looks up and hands me my coffee.

"There you go."

"You're the best." I say kissing him.

"I try." he laughs. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Is everyone up?"

"No, our parents are up, Bruce is up, and Vision and Wanda are. Everyone else is still asleep."

"Oh well." I say.

Tyler grabs our bags and we head downstairs. Before heading out to the car we say bye to our parents and anyone else who is awake.

We then make the hour drive to the airport before checking out bags and waiting on our flight. Here's to a relaxing week and a half.

 **Tyler's POV**

Once we land in Colorado we stop at the store before heading up to the house. It's a beautiful house up in the mountains with no one near it, it's perfect. Once we unload the groceries we go explore the house and then unpack. A little while later I get started on dinner and Abbey sits in the kitchen while I cook. Once we finish dinner Abbey does dishes while I store the leftovers. When I'm done I walk over to her and but her arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Let me just finish the dishes." She laughs.

"They can wait." I whisper before continuing to give her small kisses. I reach around and turn the sink off and she turns to me.

"You are very impatient." She smirks kissing me.

"I don't like waiting." I smirk.

"So I gathered." She says walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I ask as she keeps walking.

"Why don't you follow me and find out." she smirks before walking up the stairs.

Later that night the two of us are laying in bed. Abbey is hallway asleep next to me and I am tracing patterns on her back. All of the sudden Abbey's phone rings and she groans.

"I'll grab it." I say kissing her before grabbing her phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ty." Says Alex.

"What's up?"

"I was just going to let you guys know we got home okay. Also checking in, we hadn't heard from you guys."

"We're good." I say. "I'll hand the phone to Abbey." I say. Abbey rolls her eyes at me but takes the phone.

"Hi mom. Yeah we're fine. I miss you too...tell everyone we say hi. Love you too, bye." She hangs up and chucks her phone on the night stand before burying her face in the pillow. "She calls at the most inconvenient times." She mumbles.

"It was like a five minute call." I laugh kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm tired." She says looking at me.

"So I gathered." I smile at her. "Go to bed."

"Maybe." She smiles.

I continue to scratch her back until she falls asleep. I then pull her over to me and fall asleep not long after.

The next five days are really relaxing. We go on a lot of hikes and explore the town a little. It's nice being away from everyone. I think Abbey needed this, she gets wound up sometimes. She still suffers from anxiety and even though it's our family she still has her moments where it's too overwhelming. At the farm there was nowhere quiet to go to get away from it. Bruce says she just has to work through it and I know she does it just makes me sad when she psychs herself out. Currently Abbey is sitting on the couch reading while I work on finishing some lyrics. We have a fire in the fire place and it's nice and relaxed.

"Do we really have to leave in a few days?" laughs Abbey.

"I wish we didn't." I smile. "Although I'm sure your dog would greatly appreciate you coming home."

"We can just have him shipped out here." she says.

"You're forgetting that we have a family back home that would track us down if we didn't come back." I smirk.

"I know, I just like spending time with you."

"I would sure hope so." I smirk.

The next morning when I wake up its raining outside. I look over at the clock to see its already 11. I quietly get up and throw on some clothes before heading down to the kitchen to start making coffee and breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Abbey comes down and wraps her arms around me.

"Morning." I say kissing her.

"Morning." She smiles before grabbing coffee.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask setting pancakes down in front of her.

"Let's just stay in." She smiles.

"Sounds good to me." I smile. We sit on the couch watching a movie when Abbey pulls out her phone. "Who you calling?" I ask.

"My dad." She says. "I haven't talked to him since we left."

She looks puzzled and takes her phone away from her ear. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't answer." She says. "I'm going to try my mom."

She does that and gets no answer. "What the hell." She mutters. She tries Jackson next and he answers thankfully. She puts him on speaker. "Hey where are mom and dad?"

"They left like four days ago on a mission." He says casually.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"They didn't want to stress you out."

"Okay but this is stressing me out more." I say.

"Relax, they are going to be home tonight and they had Bucky, Sam and Skye with them, they are fine. I'll tell them to call you when they land."

"Thanks." She says. "How Ash?"

"He is fine. I have him down in the lab with me."

"Don't experiment in him." She laughs.

"Don't worry about that. I just figured he would get lonely up in the apartment by himself."

"Good thinking." She says. "Oh say hi to Tyler by the way."

"Hello Tyler." Says Jackson.

"Hey Jackson."

"How's it going?"

"Well it's raining here so we aren't doing much."

"Sounds nice." Says Jackson. "Alright well you two enjoy yourselves, I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye love you." Says Abbey.

"Love you too."

"You know we could always try my parents." I say after she hangs up.

"Go ahead." She laughs.

My mom picks up on the second ring. "You know Ty just because you just got married does not mean you can't pick up the phone and call your mom. You know just to confirm you are in fact alive and didn't fall off a mountain."

Abbey laughs and I roll my eyes. "Yeah I know, been a little busy though."

"I'm sure you have."

"Okay anyways, we just wanted to call and say hi."

"Is Abbey there too?"

"Hi Nat." Says Abbey.

"Hi! By the way your parents are on a mission, they get back tonight though."

"Yeah I called Jackson after neither one of them picked up, thanks though."

"No problem. When are you guys coming home?"

"Day after tomorrow." I say.

"Okay. Oh hey I have to go to a meeting, I'm really sorry. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

When we fly home two days later it's a long day. Our flight got delayed and we ended up not getting back to the tower till 8:45 that night. After going up and saying hi to everyone we went and got Ash before heading up to our floor. Abbey plops down on our bed and sighs.

"It's good to be home."

"Agreed." I say setting my bag down.

The two of us quickly unpack before changing and heading to bed. It's always fun getting away but Abbey is right, it's good to be home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Tyler's POV**

It's been a few months since the wedding and everything is going well. Abbey and I have been busy with missions and we haven't had much time to ourselves. The mission Fury is sending us on today has to be my toughest one to date.

"Usually the feds would deal with this but they need help. There has been a recent spike in kidnappings in the Brooklyn area and we know who has them but they need us to go in there and get the girls." says Nick. It's Wanda, Sam, Abbey, and I.

"They are all girls?" ask Abbey.

"Yes." says Nick.

"So it's sex trafficking?" I ask.

"Most likely." says Maria.

"Alright lets go guys." Says Sam.

The four of us go to the location Fury gave us and the cops are already there. They brief us on the situation before we all head in. We find the man that took them sitting on a computer putting pictures of the girls on an auctioning website, the police take him. The four of us go down to the basement where we find the girls locked away in different areas, all of them looking terrified. It rips me apart thinking about how long some of them have been down here. We quickly unlock the gates they are trapped behind and watch as different cops get the girls out. I catch Abbey's eye and she looks about ready to break. There is a six year old girl cowering in the corner and Abbey sits in front of her. I stand near the entrance so that I don't scare her.

"Hey there." She says kindly. "I'm Agent Barton, what's your name?" I'm still not used to the two of us having the same last name.

"Abbey..." She whispers.

"That's my name too." She smiles. "Abbey I know this is all very scary but we are here to get you out. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." She whispers.

"Then let's get you out of here." Abbey lifts her up and walks towards me. "Is that the last of them?" She ask.

"Yeah." I say. "Let's get out of here."

We walk out together and Abbey goes to give her to a paramedic but Abbey holds on tighter.

"I'll go with her." Says Abbey. "Just until her parents get to her."

"I'll come with you." I say.

Once we get to the hospital they take little Abbey up to pediatrics to check her out. She is dehydrated and has a few cuts but for the most part she is scared. Abbey keeps her in her lap and stays with her while they hook her up to an I.V. She protest at first but Abbey assures her that it's going to make her feel better. I sit down in a chair and little Abbey looks at me.

"Who is that?" She ask Abbey.

"That's my husband Tyler." She smiles.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hi Abbey, it's nice to meet you." I smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." She says shyly.

"I'll be right back." I say getting up. I walk into the hallway to see two frantic looking adults, they must be Abbeys parents. "Are you here for Abbey?"

"Yes." Says the women.

"She is right in here with my wife." I smile.

"Is she okay?" Ask her dad.

"Dehydrated with a few cuts and scared but she'll be fine. You should be able to take her home within the hour."

"Thank you so much...uh.."

"Tyler Barton." I say shaking their hands.

"And your wife's name?" Ask the mom.

"Abbey." I smile.

"Thank you both so much." Says the dad as we walk in.

Abbey notices them and smiles. "Mommy, Daddy."

"Abbey." Says her mom rushing over to her. She then looks to my Abbey. "Thank you so much." She says as Abbey crawls in her lap.

"Your welcome." She smiles getting up. "Abbey it was lovely meeting you, feel better soon okay?"

"Thank you." She whispers.

The two of us go into the hallway and I lean against the wall as Abbey leans her head on my chest and sighs. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head.

"She is so young." Says Abbey on the verge of tears.

"I know." I whisper. "She is going to be okay though, they all are."

Just then Sam rounds the corner and sighs looking at us. "You guys good?"

"It's just tough." I sigh rubbing Abbey's back.

"I know, I can't imagine if something happened to Ava or Hunter."

Wanda walks over and looks at us. "Can we go home?" She ask quietly.

"Please." Says Abbey.

I put my arm around Abbey's waist and the four of us walk to the car. Sam and Wanda get in the front and Abbey and I get in the back. We are all silent on the way back to the tower and Maria is there when we get back.

"You guys go on up, we can do debrief later."

"Thanks." We all mutter.

Abbey and I go up to our floor and we both quietly change before crawling into bed. She curls into my side, grabs my hand and stairs into space. "Why is it so hard sometimes?" She whispers.

"Cause society is screwed up." I say rubbing her back. "Let's go to bed." I say kissing her head. I wake up later to Abbey sitting up in bed sobbing. "Hey what happened." I ask wrapping my arms around her.

"Just a nightmare." She whispers.

"About?"

"When I was kidnapped, it's fine." She says trying to calm herself down. I pull her in my lap and whisper comforting words in her ear.

"I'm sorry baby." I say rubbing her back. "I've got you."

The two of us fall back asleep thirty minutes later and in the morning we don't wake up till 12. The two of us walk into the kitchen and we silently eat breakfast. My mom comes down a few minutes later and sits at the table with us.

"You guys okay?" She ask.

"Fine." I mumble.

"Maria told me about last night, I know those missions are hard but you guys helped a lot of little girls last night."

"Yup." Says Abbey quietly.

"Alright well I'm going to the gym if you guys feel like coming down." She says walking to the elevator.

We finish eating and Abbey goes into the dance studio while I work on some new music. Afterwards we go down to debrief and learn that all the girls have been returned to their families and the man responsible is in fact in police custody, at least we got some good news. Me being sick of the sad mood decided to catch Abbey off guard and I pick her up and kiss her when we get back to our floor. She giggles a little and when I set her down she is smiling at me.

"I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too, why don't we go get an early dinner at our usual spot, we can even take Ash."

"That sounds perfect."she says. She grabs Ash's leash and grabs him before we walk to our usual pizza place and take a seat outside. "I'm sorry about last night." She says as we get our food.

"Don't be sorry at all, I figured it would maybe trigger something."

"It's just...I know we helped them but to think about what would have happened if we hadn't, it's just part of the job I don't like."

"I know, I hate it too but we helped them."

"I know."

"You were great with Abbey last night though, you made her feel safe."

"She looked terrified rightfully so. I mean the whole way to the hospital she had a death grip on me, she was afraid to let go. I'm just glad her parents got there quickly. She was the most recent kidnapping you know."

"Yeah, you've always been good with kids though."

"Where are you going with this." She laughs.

"No where in particular just got me thinking is all."

"I want to have kids, I just think we need to wait a little longer."

"I know I just...the idea gets me really excited."

"We have time." She smiles.

"I know."

"Although if we were to have kids I think I would want both of us taking less missions. I'm not saying we quiet but I want both of us to be around, not just one of us."

"I totally agree with you." I say. "I'm getting a little ahead of myself here."

"Yeah I know." She laughs. "But that's okay, it's why I love you."

Once we finish eating we head back to the tower and go up to our floor to watch a movie. Sometimes after a hard mission we just need to take time to relax.

I come home a month later from a short mission with Hunter and Abbey and I's floor is really quiet. I walk back into our room and find Abbey and Ash on our bed. Abbey is curled up in our bed watching a movie and Ash is laying right next to her.

"Hey." I smile in the doorway. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she smiles. "It was just a long day. How was your mission?"

"It was fine." I say setting my stuff down.

"Go get cleaned up and then we can talk." she says.

"Okay." I say bending down and kissing her forehead. Once I'm done I plop down on our bed and look at her. "What did you have today?"

"The easier question would be what did I not have. I had training with your mom this morning then I helped train new recruits. After that I had a million meeting and up until an hour ago I was working on paperwork. I got a headache and had to give it up."

"Do you need anything?" I ask.

"No." she smiles. "It's getting better. I'm glad you're home is nice to cuddle with but I like you better." She smirks moving over to me.

"I missed you." I say kissing her.

"I missed you too." She smiles against my lips before kissing me again. "I just realized I have to drive up to base tomorrow." She groans.

"I'll go with you." I offer.

"You don't want to spend a day off up there." She laughs.

"No it'll be fine, how long will you be up there?"

"A few hours, just helping with training up there."

"You can't get someone to replace you?"

"No, not this time."

"Then I'll just go with you, maybe I can help."

"Okay ." She smiles.

The next morning the two of us get up early and make the almost two hour drive up to base. When we get there Abbey goes from being her happy bubbly self to being a tough agent in order to intimidate the recruits. It's funny to watch. I think that all the recruits, especially the guys, underestimate her. She isn't very tall and she just looks so sweet but man can she be deadly. I'm sitting in the observation room with Maria laughing every time to flips the huge guys or pins them in under a minute. Maria looks over at me and smiles.

"Small but deadly." she laughs.

"Always has been." I smile. "They had no idea who they are messing with."

"I may have failed to mention who her parents were although if they didn't know by now they have been living under a rock. She looks just like her dad and fights just like her mom, it's not hard to figure out. And their faces when they heard the last name, priceless."

"So mean." I smirk.

"It's a perk that comes with the job." she smiles. "How was your mission by the way?"

"it went well, pretty easy." I say.

"Well thats good." We continue and watch as Abbey works with them. I am watching her fight one of the guys fight her and he flips her and she hits the ground pretty hard. I stand up to go to check on her when she takes him down to the floor easily from the ground, she is fine. "I love how protective of her you are, even though you know she can handle herself."

"Well she is prone to concussions."

"This is true, she may want to get checked out after this." she smirks.

"I'm not giving her a choice." I say back.

"Good luck with that."

After training for another hour she releases them and Maria and I go in there.

"Nice job with them, you good after that hard hit?" ask Maria.

"I'm fine." she smiles. "They did a good job today."

"Thanks to you." says Maria.

"Well I mean I wouldn't say that…anyway I think we are going to head back. Let me know if you want me to come back up."

"Will do, thanks again Abbey. You guys have a good rest of the day."

I grab Abbey's bag and grab her hand as we walk to the garage. "You sure your okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." she laughs. "Don't worry Ty I would tell you if I thought I had a concussion, I know that's what you are worrying about."

"What gave it away?" I laugh.

"I just know you." she smirks.

The ride home is uneventful and the two of us spend the rest of the day together lounging around our apartment, not really giving a care about anything else.

 **Abbey's POV**

Right after Christmas Tyler and I have a mission in South America with hPhil's team, something about an arms dealer, Fury just needed us to take care of it. Once we get there I go with Tyler, Skye goes with May and Mack, Bobbi and Hunter pair up and Leo and Jemma are hacking security and are on standby. Phil is watching from the plane. We all split up and it seems almost too easy. Skye gets access to the records with no problem while May and Mack fight off anyone coming there way, Bobbie and Hunter are destroying weapons left and right while Tyler and I pick off men like it's no problem. Skye, May, and Mack are the first three out followed by Hunter and Bobbi, Tyler and I told them we were fine, we only had a few men. All of the sudden I notice the building fall apart around us.

"Ty we gotta get out of here." I say shooting someone else.

"I know I'm looking for the fastest way out."

"Ty, Abs, time to go." says Phil.

"Working on it." we both say.

The ceiling starts to crumble and before I know it everything goes black.

I remember hearing Skye yelling that she found me and Mack pulling me out. I remember Jemma frantically giving people orders and when I weakly asked about Tyler she told me they had him before everything goes black. The next time I wake up I hear annoying beeps and I have no idea what they are coming from until I realize I'm probably hooked up to a bunch of stuff. I slowly open my eyes and the only person in the room is Natasha. She looks exhausted but she is frantically typing on her phone, wait why isn't she with Tyler.

"Nat." I whisper hoarsely.

Her head shoots up and she lets out a sigh before smiling at me. "I'm glad you're awake." she says.

"Where is Tyler?"

"He is in a different room, he is better than you are, you took most of the impact. You've been out for a few days."

"Where are my parents?"

"Fury can't pull them from their mission, it'll blow their cover but they should be home in a few days. I made Jackson go get some sleep.

"I need to see Tyler." I whisper.

"I know, he misses you too but neither one of you are in the condition to be moved right now."

"I don't understand."

"You had a major concussion, some deep cuts which resulted in major blood lose and have several broken bones and some cracked ribs, Tyler has a concussion, some internal bleeding and a few broken bones. It could have been worse but it's still going to take some time to recover." I can feel the morphine starting to wear off and I suddenly become kind of nauseous.I must have made a face cause Natasha seems worried. "Abs what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." I say closing my eyes.

"I'm going to grab Bruce." She says getting up.

A few minutes later they both come back in and Bruce looks concerned. "Abs what's wrong, talk to me."

"Everything hurts and I just feel dizzy and nauseous."

"It's probably from the concussion, i'll give you some more pain meds too, just give them a few minutes to kick in."

"Okay." I whisper.

"Это нормально, Вы собираетесь быть порядке." Whispers Natasha and she runs her fingers through my hair. She used to do this if I ever got sick when my parents were away. As much as I appreciate it the only person I want right now is Tyler.

Jackson comes in a few minutes later to go let Natasha check on Tyler. As soon as she leaves I loose it. "Abbey what's wrong?" ask Jackson carefully pulling me into a hug.

"I need to see Tyler and I wish mom and dad were here and I feel like crap. I just…I want Tyler."

Jackson whips the tears off my face gently and looks at me. "I'll make you a deal. You try and get some more rest and I will talk to Bruce to see what I can do about you seeing Tyler. I know it's probably really hard on you not seeing him, I know it's been hard on him especially when he woke up before you did. You have to promise to get some rest though, it's the only way you will get better."

"Okay." I whisper.

"Do you want me to stay in here?"

"No, it's okay."

"Alright, i'll go see what I can do. Get some sleep."

"I will."

Jackson leaves the room and I finally let the pain meds take over and I drift off to sleep. The next time I wake up it's not Natasha but Clint sitting in there. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey kiddo."

"Clint I'm 21 years old." I smirk.

"I know." he smiles. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." I actually take a look at myself and realize my left arm is in a cast, same arm Hydra broke. My left leg is also in a cast below the knee and I generally feel sore. "How is Tyler.

"Doing better, I think Bruce is going to let him out today even though he is just going to end up staying down here for you anyway. Bruce thinks he is going to let you go tomorrow, he just wanted to keep a close eye on you because of the head injury."

"Okay." I say.

"You hungry?"

"Yes." I laugh a little.

"I'll go see what I can do about that." he says getting up.

After he leaves Eliza comes in and smiles at me. "Hey."

"Hi Liz."

"I brought you a change of clothes."

"Thank you." I smile.

She hands them to me and I change as quickly as I can before she hooks me back up to everything. "So as nice as it was getting to help with a surgery I would rather it not have been on my best friend." she smiles weakly.

"Oh you know me, I just love spending time down here."

"Seriously Abs, you have to be more careful."

"I know, Ty and I couldn't find an exit."

"I know I just…I worry about you and Jackson got really nervous. I just don't like seeing you down here."

"Yeah I don't either." I hear Tyler say. He is standing in the doorway with his right arm in a sling and his left leg in a boot. He has bruises everywhere but he is smiling at me.

"Tyler." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

Eliza smiles before getting up to leave and Tyler walks as quickly as he can over to me. He sits down on the bed and pulls me into a hug. "I've got you." he whispers kissing my head and rubbing my back. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." I say quietly.

"I missed you baby, I am so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"It's okay." I say pulling away from him. "Are you okay?"

"Feeling better, how about you?"

"Really sore and somewhat dizzy. I just really missed you."

"I'm not leaving you." he says as he lays back with me with an arm around me. He kisses me and then smiles at me. "So that's where that shirt went." he laughs.

"I may have stolen it, Eliza brought me a change of clothes and this is the shirt she grabbed."

"It's okay, I seem to think that my shirts look better on you anyway."

Tyler and I sit there snuggling and whispering to each other neither one of us breaking contact with the other in fear that we will be alone again. We don't handle separation well. Clint comes back in a few minutes and gives me food before leaving sensing that Tyler and I want to be alone. After I finish eating I fall back asleep with Tyler's arms around me. The next morning Bruce lets me go and Tyler and I go up to our floor. We sleep most of the day and even sleep through dinner. We end up ordering a pizza at around 9. He and I are sitting on the couch eating when my parents come up.

"You're back." I smile as they walk over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Ask my mom sitting down in a chair.

"Been better." Says Tyler picking up another slice of pizza.

"It's not like a building feel on you or anything." Says my dad. "But really, do you guys need anything?"

"I think we are okay." I smile. "How was your mission? Better than ours I'm assuming."

"It was a bust, after we got the call about you two we had a hard time focusing. Fury understood why. He sent Mack and Skye to finish it off."

"Sorry guys." Says Tyler.

"We are just glad you guys are doing okay." Says my dad.

"We'll let you guys finish eating, we are pretty tired. Love you guys." Says my mom getting up.

"Love you too." I say.

Once they leave Tyler gets up to throw the pizza box away and then he sits down on the couch again kissing my head. "Bed?"

"Yup." I say yawning.

"That means we have to move."

"Yeah...also pain meds are in the room so we might want to go in there."

We both slowly make our way to our room where we take meds before curling up as best we can and heading to sleep.

The process of recovering is another slow one. I get my arm cast off after a month but the leg one doesn't come off until after two months. It takes another month to get my leg back to where it was and don't get me started on my arm. It was already screwed up after Hydra broke it but after it broke the second time it's just weak. Maria and Phil won't clear me for active duty until I have it back to where it was before the accident and it's frustrating. Tyler is already back in the field and here I am sitting in our apartment doing paper work. I'm in our room with Ash working on it when Tyler walks in.

"Hey." he says kissing me. "How's the arm?"

"They said they won't clear me till next week." I sigh as I keep working. "How was it?"

"It was fine, would have been better if you were there."

"Yeah well, my arm is so screwed up."

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's fine, go get cleaned up."

He comes back out a few minutes later and plops down on the bed. "I love you." He says smiling at me.

"I love you too." I smile before returning to my work.

"Abs can't you finish that tomorrow?"

"Some of this is due in the morning."

"But I missed you." He whines.

"You sound like a five year old." I laugh. "If you really loved me you would help me finish it."

"Hand me some paper." He says sitting up.

"I was kidding."

"But I'm not, I want to spend time with you without the paperwork. This will get it done faster so hand me some." He smirks.

"Thank you." I smile.

"You're welcome."

That's how we spend the rest of our night, doing paperwork. But anytime I spend with him is time well spent so I can't complain. Even doing paperwork with him is fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Abbey's POV**

It's early June when I wake up one morning feeling awful. Tyler and I were supposed to train with Skye this morning but I don't even have the motivation to get out of bed.

"Abbey." says Tyler from the bathroom. "You gotta get up."

"I don't want to." I say groaning. The room feels like its spinning.

"Why not?" He ask sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll even go make you breakfast."

"Don't talk about food." I warn.

"Do you not feel well?"

"Nope."

"I'll let Skye know, do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, go train." I whisper.

"Get some sleep." he says kissing my head.

I wake up and hour later and feel like I'm going to throw up. I barely make it to the bathroom before I empty the contents of my stomach. Once I'm done I groan and lean against the wall. I sit there for a minute to make sure I'm okay before thinking that maybe I should check my temperature. I grab the thermometer and check but I don't have one. I have no idea what in the world could be wrong other than….shit. Without even thinking I text Tyler telling him I'm going to medical but not to worry. He has to train recruits this morning anyways, it gives me time to go see Eliza. I quickly make my way down there and find her chatting with a nurse. I pull her arm and drag her around the corner.

"Geez Abs a little warning." she says.

"Eliza I think I'm pregnant." I say bluntly.

"Wait…what?"

"I just threw up for a god fifteen minutes and I don't have a fever and now that I'm thinking about it I have been more tired recently and I have been feeling off for like the past week but I shook it off thinking it was nothing, obviously not."

"Ok…um…I have an idea. You go in that room right there and I'm going to go grab someone."

"Eliza you know how I feel about doctors I don't know."

"Abbey just trust me, she is great. I'm not experienced enough for this and I know you don't want me to go get Bruce for this. Does Tyler know?"

"No…he thinks I'm sick."

"Alright…you go in there and I will be there soon."

"Okay…"

I go sit down in one of the empty rooms and a few minutes later Eliza walks in with a younger looking woman…she seems nice. "Abbey this is Dr. Smith."

"Hi Abbey it's nice to meet you." she smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." I say.

"So Eliza filled me in, I'm just going to take some blood, is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." I say stretching my arm out, I know the drill by now.

"So how long have you and Tyler been married?" she ask while she does it, I assume to distract me.

"Almost a year. Been together for almost five." I smile. "Are you married?" I ask.

"With two kids." she smiles. "My husband was a field agent, he retired once our son was born a few years ago. He still recruits and consults."

"Oh." I say as she finishes.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes in the meantime just try and relax."

"Thank you."

She leaves and Eliza looks at me. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes…no…I don't know, i guess it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen I just wasn't expecting it I guess."

"Well I know Tyler wants kids so you don't have to worry about that."

"No." I say quietly. "Eliza you can not tell anyone about this, not even Jackson."

"I won't. I can just say doctor/ patient confidentiality."

We sit there a little longer until comes back in and sits down in front of me. "Congratulations Abbey." she smiles.

"You're kidding." I say.

"Nope, you are almost two months along."

"Really?"

"Yup. I don't see any reason to keep you any longer, I can do the first sonogram after you tell Tyler. If you feel like anything is off in the slightest way I want you to come see me okay?"

"Yeah." I say quietly. Tyler and I are going to have a kid.

"Just take it easy today. Maybe go talk to Maria about taking you out of the field and try to get some food in you."

"Alright."

"Okay. I have to go get some work done but I'll see you soon."

"Thank you." I say as she leaves.

"Abs you good?" ask Eliza.

"Yes actually. A bit surprised but excited."

"Why don't you go shower and get something to eat." she suggest.

"Yeah…I'll see you later." I say getting up.

"Tell Tyler soon." she says.

"I will."

I go up to our floor and eat some toast before heading to our room to shower. Once I'm done I throw on some clothes before making sure I look less dead than I did this morning. I then head down to the gym where Skye and Tyler are training new agents. I walk in quietly and go stand by Tyler giving him a kiss on his cheek. He looks over at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I thought you were sick?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you are done here, I just thought I would come watch."

"Okay…"

Once training is over the agents file out and Skye runs up to a meeting with Phil leaving the two of us in the gym. He looks at me for a minute before speaking up.

"So you went down to medical…"

"Yes."

"And the verdict was…."

"I'm pregnant." I say with a small smile on my face.

His face lights up and he laughs. "Wait like we are going to have a baby?"

"Yes Tyler we are going to have a baby." I smile.

"And you are not kidding with me."

"No." I laugh.

He picks me up and kisses me before smiling at me. "I honestly didn't think you could make me any happier."

"Why don't you hold onto that statement till after this baby is born you know just in case the screaming child in the middle of the night proves to be too much."

"I don't think that's going to happen." he smiles."Oh my gosh we are going to be parents."

"Yeah."

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Maybe we should wait a few days. The only people that absolutely need to tell right now is Maria and Nick so that I don't get sent on any missions."

"Oh yeah… I'm loosing my partner."

"Oh you and Skye will probably work together, it'll be fine."

"Yeah but I like working with you."

"I know." I smile standing on my toes and pecking his lips. "Now can I make the request for you to please go shower, you smell like sweat and everything I have smelt today has been amplified."

"Anything for you." He says grabbing my hand.

After he gets cleaned up the two of us decide to go meet with Maria and Nick before grabbing lunch. We take the elevator up to the offices and we stand there for a minute.

"You ready?" He ask grabbing my hand.

"Nope but we have to tell them."

"I know." He says kissing my head.

"Alright let's go." I say opening the door. The two of us walk in and Maria is leaning against the wall and Nick is sitting at his desk. We sit down across from Nick and I feel nervous. No matter how nice he is to me I'm about to tell him that he has to take me out of the field.

"What can I do for you two?" He ask as we sit down.

"Well..." Starts Tyler.

"I'm pregnant." I say quickly not looking at anyone.

"Which means we have to take you out of the field." Says Nick.

"Yes." I whisper still not making eye contact.

"Abbey." Says Nick.

"What?"

"Look at me." I do and he is smiling at me, so is Maria. "You know we aren't mad right?"

"I didn't expect you to be mad maybe frustrated though."

"But we aren't." Smiles Maria. "In fact I'm pretty excited."

Nick starts laughing and I look at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you two are just so grown up and I didn't hit me until now." He smiles.

"And no one else knows about this yet?" Ask Maria.

"No not yet." Says Tyler. "We would like to keep it that way for a few more days, just till we figure out how to break the news to them."

"Of course." She smiles. "I'll just figure out some lie to tell Phil. If I tell him the truth he won't be able to keep his mouth shut." She laughs.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Alright you two can go, thank you for letting us know." Says Nick.

"No problem." I say as we stand up.

"And guys."

"Yes?" Ask Tyler.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The two of us don't say anything till we get in the elevator.

"That went surprisingly well." I say.

"Yeah, it did." He laughs. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Burgers?"

"Sure."

We get down to the garage and take one of the cars to one of our favorite burger places. Once we sit down and order Tyler looks at me.

"How are we telling everyone else and when?"

"I feel like we should tell our parents first and then tell everyone else."

"That's what I was thinking."

"But how." I groan.

"Father's Day." Says Tyler.

"What do you mean?"

"It's next week, we could tell them then."

"We could pictures in their cards." I say excitedly.

"There you go." He laughs.

"Not sure how we are going to tell everyone else but we will figure out." I smile as our food arrives. Tyler goes to take a fry and I hit his hand. "No, I don't think so. Just wait on yours."

"But yours are right there."

"You honestly are the most impatient person I know."

"I'll admit that." He laughs. Just then my phone rings, it's my dad.

"Hey." I say putting a fry in my mouth.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Tyler and I are at lunch."

"Okay, no one had seen you guys, just wondering."

"We'll be home in like an hour, did you need anything?"

"No, just miss my daughter." He laughs. "Oh by the way Tony moved the Greece trip up a week so he wants to leave Monday. Pepper has a business trip the week after."

"Oh good." I sigh. "Gotta get a bunch of crap done before then...okay. I'm going to hang up so I can eat but I love you."

"Love you too, I'll see you later."

I hang up and Tyler looks at me. "My dad was wondering where we were. Also Tony moved the Greece trip up, we leave Monday which means I have to schedule my doctors appointment for tomorrow."

"A little more warning would have been nice." Laughs Tyler.

"Whatever, it's fine. I just need to make sure Skye can still watch Ash."

"We'll figure it out." He says.

Once we finish eating we stop to grab cards for Father's Day and more dog food before heading back to the tower. We head up to our floor and Ash runs over to us. I fee him before the two of us head back to our room to begin packing.

"Abbey, Tyler?" I hear Jackson call a few hours later.

"In our room." I yell throwing stuff in my suitcase.

"Hey guys." He says as Ash jumps on our bed.

"Hi Jackson." Says Tyler. "Ash off."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Eliza and I were going to go out and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us."

"Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"Going to get Mexican food."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, meet us in the garage in like 30 minutes."

"Thanks Jackson." Says Tyler.

As soon as he leaves at look at Tyler. "I'm telling him at dinner."

"You are?"

"Eliza already knows, he will be the only person at that table that doesn't know, I'm telling him."

"It's whatever you want to do." Says Tyler kissing my head.

"Alright I'm going to change real quick."

I throw on shorts and top with some wedges before pulling my hair up. I walk out of the bathroom and Tyler looks at me smiling.

"What?" I ask putting on some lip stick.

"Your gorgeous." He smiles.

"Why thank you." I smile kissing his cheek and grabbing my bag. "You ready?"

"Yup." He says grabbing my hand.

We head down to the garage and Eliza and Jackson are already there. "You guys ready?" Ask Jackson.

"Yup." I say getting in next to Eliza.

Once we sit down at dinner the conversation bounces between several different things. Eliza keeps glancing at me and I know she is wondering when I'm going to tell him. I grab Tyler's hand under the table and then look at Jackson.

"So...we have something to tell you, but you can't tell mom and dad."

"Did you kill someone?"

"Jackson think about our job real quick and then ask that again." Laughs Tyler.

"Ok I guess you're right but why can't I tell mom and dad?"

"Cause we want to tell them." I say.

"Just tell him." Says Eliza.

"Wait you know?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Okay tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait like...I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes." I laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Jackson yes." Laughs Tyler.

"Wait how did Eliza know?"

"Because she works down on medical I needed help."

"If it helps she knew before I did." Says Tyler.

"Did you find out today?"

"Yeah." I say. "We were going to tell everyone on the trip."

"Well congratulations guys, that's really exciting."

"Thank you." I smile at him.

The rest of dinner is great and by the time we get home I'm feeling better about telling everyone. I quickly change clothes and flop down on our bed exhausted. Now all that's left to do is tell the rest of the family.

 **Tyler's POV**

Two days later we all get on the plane to leave for Greece. Abbey and I sit with Jackson and Eliza and to be honest Abbey is barely awake. She sits in the seat next to me and curls into my side.

"I'm just going to take a quick nap." She whispers.

"Okay."

"She good?" Ask Eliza.

"She has been up since 5 and we went to bed late so..."

"Abs why were you up so early?" Ask Jackson.

"Why do you think?" She ask with her eyes still shut.

"No idea."

"Eliza explain." I laugh.

Abbey had really bad morning sickness this morning and wasn't feeling better until about thirty minutes ago. She assured me that she felt fine but judging by the fact that she is already asleep I'm going to assume she is beyond exhausted. Atlas and Katherine get on just then and sit across the isle from us.

"Is Abbey okay?" Ask Katherine.

"She didn't get much sleep, she is just tired." I say.

The flight goes by fairly quickly for once and as soon as we get there everyone changes and we head down to the beach. Abbey pulls out a book while I go play in the water with Hunter who guilted me into playing with him. He said since I wasn't rooming with him I had to play with him, fair trade. I look over to Abbey and see her braiding Ava's hair, Ava loves Abbey. While I'm looking at them I can't help but think about how great of a mom Abbey is going to be. Abbey catches my eye and smiles at me before saying something to Ava. Ava runs over to me smiling.

"Hi Ava." I smile. "I like you're hair."

"Abbey did it." She smiles. "She wants you to go over."

"Alright, thank you. Hunter I'll come back over later. I bet Atlas or Jackson would help you with the castle though."

"Okay." He says running over to Atlas.

I get up and walk over to Abbey and she smiles at me as I pull her in my lap wrapping my arms around her. "You rang?"

"Just missed you." She smiles kissing me.

"A certain 12 year old was keeping me a little busy."

"I saw that." She laughs.

"You good?"

"Yup, just trying to fake it like I'm not tired but other wise great."

"We can go back up to the house." I say.

"You can stay down here."

"No I'll go with, it's almost time to start getting ready for dinner anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The two of us stand up and I grab Abbey's hand. We walk past our moms and the stop us. "Where are you two headed?" Ask my mom.

"We are both pretty tired, we are going to try to fit a nap in before dinner." I say.

"Alright, see you at dinner." Says Alex.

Abbey and I head up to our room and we both lay down after I set an alarm. Abbey is crashed right when she lays down and I play with her hair before falling asleep. I wake up before the alarm and shut it off before going to shower. When I come out Abbey is just waking up. She stretches before smiling at me.

"Do you think anyone will notice if I don't go to dinner?"

"Definitely." I laugh kissing her head.

"Fine." She sighs getting up. "You look handsome." She says as she walks over to the closet.

"Thank you." I smile.

"What to wear." She whispers.

"White dress." I say.

"Thank you."

She comes out thirty minutes later and throws on shoes. "Good choice." I smile.

"I'm sure you think so." She laughs standing up. "Alright let's go." She says grabbing my hand.

The rest of the week goes well, I don't think anyone suspects anything, well except maybe our moms but if the know anything they don't mention it. On Father's Day our parents are sitting on the porch drinking coffee, it's the perfect time to tell them. Abbey is pacing back and forth in the hallway though.

"What if they aren't happy about it."

"Abbey it'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Hey, look at me. They are going to be so excited don't be nervous about it. Now why don't we go tell them before everyone else wakes up."

She peeks around the corner to look at them and then looks at me. "We could always tell them when we get back..."

"Abbey..."

"Fine." She sighs. "Let's get this over with."

We walk onto the patio and they all smile at us. "Morning guys." Says Steve.

"Morning." Says Abbey. "And Happy Fathers Day." She says handing him his card.

"And you as well." I smile as I hand my dad his card.

"Did you rig it to blow up?" Ask my dad looking at it.

"Why would I do that?" I laugh.

"You got sick and tired of me I don't know."

"Just open them." Laughs Abbey.

They both open them and read the front before opening them. Neither on of them says anything for a minute. Both of our moms have looked over at the cards now and all four are speechless.

"Someone please say something." Says Abbey quietly.

"We're going to be grandparents." Says my dad quietly.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Wow." Says Alex.

"Wow is right." Says my mom.

"Dad?" Says Abbey quietly.

"Is this real?" He ask looking at us.

"Yeah..." Says Abbey.

"Best Father's Day gift ever." He smiles.

"I couldn't agree more." Laughs my dad.

"When did you guys find out?" Ask my mom.

"Last Saturday." Says Abbey.

"Does anyone else know?" Ask Alex.

"Jackson and Eliza." I say.

"Figured." She laughs.

"We also had to tell Nick and Maria." I say.

"So you aren't mad?" Ask Abbey.

"Why would we be mad princess?" Ask Steve.

"I don't know..."

"I'm so not mad." Says my dad.

"I'm actually really excited." Says my mom.

"Why wouldn't we be." Says Alex.

"I don't know..." Says Abbey.

"Come here." Says Steve standing up. Abbey walks over to him and he hugs her while whispering something to her. Alex stands up next and hugs her.

"In really excited." Says my mom hugging me.

"Yeah me too." I laugh before hugging my dad.

After doing the same thing with Steve and Alex, Abbey and I decide to head in and make breakfast. While Abbey and I are eating Tony walks onto the patio and when he walks back into the kitchen he looks at the two of us.

"What did you two do?" He ask.

"Why?"

"Because those four are oddly chipper this morning."

"Why do you assume we did something?" Ask Abbey.

"Because the only reason they would all be that happy is if you guys did something to make them incredibly happy. I can think of nothing else."

"Have fun trying to find a reason." Says Abbey.

He goes to pour coffee and looks deep in thought before quickly turning to us. "Abbey you're pregnant."

"You can't tell anyone Tony." Says Abbey.

"Oh my god I was right." He laughs. "I was totally messing with you."

"Tony seriously." I say. "We want to tell everyone."

"Usually I would blab but on this I won't."

"You swear?" Ask Abbey.

"Scouts honor." He smiles. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Tony." I smile.

No one that knows says anything once everyone is downstairs. Abbey and I decided we would tell everyone else at dinner tonight. Once everyone is done with breakfast we head down to the beach. Abby and I text Maria and tell her she can tell Phil and the team. They are leaving on a mission in a few days and need to know but it's hard to get a hold of them with the time difference. That night after dinner everyone is sitting in the living room talking about who knows what. Abbey is sitting in my lap and she looks nervous.

"Abs calm down." I whisper.

"I'm trying to." She says back.

I grab her hand and squeeze it. "It's going to be fine." I say kissing the side of her head.

"I know." She says giving me a weak smile. She starts playing with her arrow necklace, something she does when she starts thinking too much.

"Let's tell them." I say.

"Now?"

"No better time that the present."

"Easy for you to say."

"What if I tell them?" I ask her.

"I don't know..."

"You've told everyone else and I know this is making you nervous."

"Okay..."

"So can I tell them now?"

"If you want to."

I wait for the right time to get everyone's attention and when the conversation dies down a little I decide to do it. "Okay so real quick, some of you know this but we wanted to tell the rest of you guys...Abbey is pregnant."

Everyone immediately smiles and everyone starts talking at once saying congratulations. Abbey finally looks relaxed. Our parents are smiling, Eliza and Jackson look just as excited as the day they found out and Tony is sitting next to Pepper completely silent.

"Wait a minute...dad why don't you look surprised?" Ask Eliza.

"He figured it out on accident earlier." Laughs Abbey.

"Oh my gosh how?" Ask Pepper.

"I saw those four smiling like little kids on Christmas and knew it had to be something with those two, I was messing with them though. I didn't think I was right."

"Unbelievable, Stark knew before I did." Laughs Bucky.

"Congratulations you guys." Says Bruce.

"I'm so excited." Laughs Katherine.

"We all are." Smiles Wanda.

After staying down there a little while longer Abbey starts to get tired so the two of us head up to our room. After changing we both climb into bed and I pull Abbey over to me and kiss her.

"Better now that everyone knows?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"I'm ready to go home."

I sigh.

"Me too. But right now I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I love you."

"Love you too." I say kissing her head.

I never thought I would be this happy but I am and it's all because of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Tyler's POV**

I'm up at base a few weeks later helping train recruits with Mack and Skye when my phone starts ringing. I had already been there six hours and I realized I hadn't heard from Abbey. I look down and see its Alex calling. I figure I should answer, she doesn't call unless it's important.

"You guys got this?" I ask looking at them.

"Yeah, go answer it." Says Skye.

I step into the hallway and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Ty."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to call and let you know that Abbey was pretty sick this morning. She is doing better now. We got her rehydrated and I got her to eat a little bit. She is asleep now but I just wanted to let you know. Im sorry I didn't call earlier it's just Steve is busy with Bucky and I making sure she was okay"

I think for a minute before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to come home." I say. "I just need to let Mack and Skye know but I should leave here in about 30 minutes."

"Tyler you don't need to, I've got it covered."/

"I know but I also know how she gets when she doesn't feel well. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay." She sighs. "I'll see you soon."

I walk back into the gym and Mack looks at me. "Everything okay?"/

"I'm gotta head back, Abbey is having a rough day."

"Go ahead man, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."I grab my stuff and head to the garage where I get in the car. Abbey's morning sickness hasn't been that bad but I guess a bad day was bound to happen. I pull into the garage at around 5:30 and pull into my parking place before grabbing my bag and heading upstairs. Alex is sitting on the couch reading over files and she looks over at me when I walk in.

"Hey." She smiles.

"She still asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ash won't leave her either. I was just staying down here till you got back. Just make sure she eats some more food. All she has had today is some toast."

"Okay...I'll see if she feels up to coming up for dinner, if not I'll figure it out."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything. I need to go help Steve, Bucky had an attack earlier and locked himself in his room."

"Rough day in the tower." I say.

"Yeah...ok I'll see you later."

"Thanks Alex." I walk back into our room and Ash lifts his head up and wags his tail. "Hey buddy." I say petting him.

"Ty?" Ask Abbey waking up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I ask kissing her head.

"Okay...I don't know."

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Well what do you want, I'll make just about anything."

"Pasta." She smiles.

"Okay." I smile back.

"I'll come sit out there." She says getting up. I pull her into a hug and she sighs.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good."

"It's okay." She says smiling at me. "How was training?"

"It was fine." I say. "Skye misses you."

"Well then tell her to stop going on missions." She laughs.

"Easier said than done." I say as we walk into the kitchen.

Abbey sits in the kitchen talking to me while I make dinner. Once I'm done we sit on the couch with our food and start a movie. I notice Abbey is more picking at her food than eating it.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

"You aren't hungry are you?"

"Not really."

"You need to eat Abs."

"I know it just thought it sounded good and now I feel nauseous again."

"What can I get you?"

"I'm just going to go look for something." She says getting up. She comes back a few minutes later with a sprite and some crackers. "We can try real food tomorrow." She sighs.

"I'm sorry babe." I say kissing her head.

"It's fine." She whispers.

We continue watching the movie and once it ends I look over to see Abbey asleep. I gently remove her feet from my lap before picking her up and carrying her to our room. I set her down in bed and pull the blankets over her. When I go to leave she grabs my hand.

"Where are you going?" She ask sleepily.

"I'm going to shower real quick."

"Okay." And just like that she is out again.

When I'm done I crawl in bed thankful that I have the morning off tomorrow. I notice Abbey moves over towards me and takes my arm and puts it over herself. "You good?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just missed you today and I wanted to be close to you."She mutters tiredly.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She says back.

"When I wake up in the morning Abbey's side of the bed is empty. I turn to look at the clock and it's almost 10. I stretch before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Abbey is in there eating and working on paperwork. I walk over and kiss the side of her head and she smiles.

"Morning." She says.

"You feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"What are you working on?" I ask as I look for food.

"Just a shit load of paperwork. I got behind yesterday since I didn't work. I'm almost done though."

"How long have you been up?"

"Two hours."

"Why?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, figured I would get some work done."

"Fun." I say sarcastically.

"Hey I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, are you busy."

"Nope." I say popping the p. "Ill be there."

"I mean I figured. I was going to reschedule if you had a meeting."/

"No but we both have one today." I realize.

"Oh yeah."  
Even though Abbey can't work in the field right now Phil still wants her opinion on missions. The team has a mission coming up in a few days so we are all meeting today to go over intel and stuff.

"What time is the meeting?" She ask.

"In an hour."

"I'm going to go get ready." She says walking towards our room.

When I walk in there she is putting on makeup and she looks at me and smiles. "Come here."

"Why?" I laugh walking over to her. She takes my hand and puts it on her stomach where I feel a slight bump.

"That's amazing." I smile before kissing her.

"I know." She smiles. "Now get cleaned up before we have to go."

We go to the meeting 30 minutes later before heading out to lunch with Skye.

"Abs don't get me wrong I'm really excited to be an aunt but I really miss you."

"I miss you too." She smiles. "Sorry you have to put up with him." She laughs nudging me.

"Hey."

"Kidding." She smiles.

"So what are you guys up to the rest of the day?"

"Not much." I say.

"We have a family dinner tonight." says Abbey.

"Oh yeah…"

"And by family do we mean everyone or…."

"Parents, Bucky, Jackson and maybe Eliza." says Abbey.

"Somehow Jackson and Eliza got out of the last one." I laugh.

"I don't even know." says Abbey.

"Sounds fun." says Skye

"It is but you guys are leaving in a few days. I have to be up at base the day after tomorrow so it doesn't leave much time for Tyler and I to spend time with each other before you leave."

"Ah, makes sense."

"But anyway, what's new with you?" Ask Abbey.

"Oh you know just getting into trouble as usual. I may have accidentally hacked into the files from the NYPD that I wasn't supposed to."

"Only you Skye." I laugh.

"To be fair I thought I was where I was supposed to be. One of the stupid interns got me the wrong info."

"I hate interns." I say.

"Same." Says Abbey. "Especially medical interns." We all groan.

"Except Eliza but we may all be biased." I say.

"True." Says Skye.

We spend the rest of the day relaxing and that night we go up to family dinner. It's pretty fun, it always is but I can tell Abbey is fading pretty fast as it gets later. She was up pretty early and it's starting to get to her.

"I'm done." She whispers.

"Let me see what I can do." I smirk. To be fair it's already 11. "Hey we are going to head up, we've had a pretty busy day."

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Smiles Steve.

Once we are both in bed Abbey lifts my arm up and gets under it burying her head in my chest. I kiss her head and smile as I play with her hair. She is all mine and I couldn't be happier.

 **Abbeys POV**

Everything goes well at my doctors appointment the next day. Once we are done Tyler and I head up to his floor and I help him pack. The mission got moved up this morning and they are leaving tonight.

"You got everything?" I ask as he zips his bag up.

"Yup."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." He smiles. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Maria is keeping me busy."

"Not too busy I hope."

"I can handle it babe." I smile. "Don't worry about it, just focus on getting done."

"When do your parents get back?" They left this morning.

"Day after tomorrow hopefully."

"Let me know."

"I will. You ready to go."

"No." He smirks. "Think Phil will let me opt out?"

"I wish. You'll be home in a few days though."

"I know...Alright I love you." He says kissing me.

"I love you too, call when you can."

"Of course."

And with that he is off. It should be a five day mission tops so I'm not worried about it. Three days after they leave I'm sitting in Maria's office working with her when her phone rings.

"Hello?...yeah...okay." And then she hangs up.

"What was that about."

"Nick just needs to meet with me in an hour." She smiles, I feel like she is hiding something.

"Okay..." Thirty minutes later I walk out of her office to give something to Nick and I see my parents walking out of the conference room...with everyone else. "What's going on?" I ask walking up to them. No one says anything. "Guys..."

"Abbey..." My mom starts.

"What happened to him?" I ask starting to freak out.

"He and Mack are being held at the facility they were breaking into." Sighs Natasha.

"But you can get them out right?"

"Working on it." Says my dad.

"I uh...how long ago did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Says Clint.

"And no one told me." I say raising my voice a little. "Where you going to tell me or just wait for me to ask where he is?"

"Abbey calm down." Says my mom.

"Don't tell me to calm down you would do the same thing if it was dad. No one told me." I start to feel a little dizzy but I blow it off.

"Abbey why don't we go upstairs." Says Nat. "We can talk up there."

I look around at the four of them and see all of them looking concerned. "Okay."

We all go to the community level where the rest of the team is sitting. I go sit by Wanda who pulls me into a hug.

"We need to talk strategy." says my dad.

"Yeah." says Bucky.

"Are you all going?" I ask quietly.

"I'm staying back." says my mom.

"We'll leave tonight." says Clint.

I catch Natasha's eye and she sighs. "We're going to get him out Abbey, don't stress out."

"I'm going upstairs." I say getting up. "Let me know if anything changes." I leave before anyone can stop me.

I go up to Tyler and I's floor and change into shorts and one of his shirts before I lay down in our bed with Ash. I pet Ash with one hand and rest the other one on my stomach where my little bump is. I finally allow myself to cry and before I know it I'm out. I just want everything to go away. When I wake up it's already 7, everyone has probably already left. I head to the kitchen with Ash to get food when my phone rings on the counter. I pick it up not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Abbey?" ask a man.

"Who is this?"

"That's not important, what is though is that I have your husband here."

"Tyler." I breath out.

"You might want to tell him to corporate, it will only make things harder for he and his partner if they don't.

"Let me talk to him"

"You have five minutes."

"Abbey?" ask Tyler weakly.

"Ty."

"I'm so sorry baby, I am so sorry."

"No it's okay, they are coming for you guys, the team is. Everyone but my mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Im okay, are you?"

"Been better." he says. "I'm better off than Mack but we are both doing okay."

"Ty don't tell them anything."

"I won't, I wasn't planning on it. Are you taking care of yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"I just know that stress isn't good for the baby and…"

"Tyler I'm okay." I smile. He is always so concerned.

"I love you." he says quickly but I don't get to say it back, the phone gets taken from him.

"Times up."

"Don't hurt him."

"No promises, since I have you hear maybe I'll have you help me though. Tyler, tell me where the scepter is?" he is talking about Loki's scepter. "And answer me this time because I am getting rather frustrated with you." I hear a gun being loaded and my stomach drops.

"I don't know." says Tyler. "I wouldn't tell you even if I did. Why would I sell secrets to save my own ass, I'm not a coward like you."

"Wrong answer."

Then I hear a gunshot and I let out a scream. The line goes dead and I sink to the floor. They just shot him….he could be dead. My chest starts to get really tight and at this point I give up, he could be gone. Im sitting on the floor for a few minutes and my vision starts to go blurry. I see my mom and Bucky leaning down in front of me and I feel Bucky pick me up. I go in and out of consciousness from there. I remember saying something to me and Eliza trying to ask me questions and then everything goes black.

When I start to come to I hear beeping…great just another trip down to medical. I slowly open my eyes and my mom is sitting in the chair next to the bed. I notice how many machines I'm hooked up to and I panic a little.

"Hey, you're fine, you're both fine." she is referring to the baby.

"What happened?" I ask hoarsely while trying not to move too much, I feel pretty dizzy.

"Friday alerted me when you started having a panic attack, Bucky stayed back as well so he and I ran up to your floor and found you on the ground. You wouldn't respond to us and I knew that we needed to get you down here so Bucky grabbed you and here we are. I'm going to go grab though okay? I'll send Bucky in."

She leaves and Bucky comes and sits in the chair. "How you feeling?" he ask.

"Out of it." I admit. "Is there any news?"

"They got them." he says. "Abbey what happened?"

"Someone called me and it was the people holding them. They let me talk to Tyler but they took the phone away after a few minutes. They started asking Tyler about Loki's scepter and Tyler wouldn't answer and then I heard a gunshot and the call ended. I just thought…I mean I thought he was dead." The monitors start to go a little faster.

"Abbey calm down okay, just take a deep breath. He is fine, they are both fine. They were doing it to fake you out. Trying to get to him by getting to you. They should be here soon okay. He is a little cut up but other wise fine."

Just then my mom and walk in followed by Eliza. Bucky gets up and leaves telling me he is going to call my dad. sits down on the opposite side of the bed and looks at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and dizzy."

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything up until the panic attack and then bits and pieces after that. What happened?"

"Your blood pressure was through the roof. I understand why you were stressed but that paired with the panic attack just pushed you over the edge. Baby's heartbeat was a little lower than I would have liked it to be when you got up here which is why you have the fetal monitor on right now but baby is doing better now. It's you I'm worried about. I want to keep you here till we can get your blood pressure back to a normal range and keep it there."

"Okay." I say.

"Try and get some more rest okay? You are going to be worn out for the next couple days. Having one of these problems is already tiring enough, paired can make it 10 times worse. Are you feeling up to eating?"

"No."

"Are you nauseous?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you some medicine that should help. Promise you will relax though."

"I will."

"Okay…I'll be back."

"Are you okay?" ask Eliza.

"Yup, thanks Liz."

"I'll be back later." she says squeezing my hand. Then it's just my mom and I.

"Im sorry mom."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. Tyler should be back soon okay?"

"Okay."

"Get some more sleep baby."

"Okay." I whisper.

When I wake up next my mom and dad are whispering near the door. Neither one notices that I'm awake. I look around hoping that it means Tyler is here but he isn't in the room.

"Where is Tyler?" I ask tiredly.

Both look at me and smile. "Eliza is stitching him up real quick." says my dad.

"Feeling any better?" ask my mom.

"A little."

"We are going to meet with Nick, we will send Tyler your way." says my mom.

"Thank you." They both leave and I start playing with my arrow necklace. I fix my shirt to put it over the monitor on my stomach. The door opens after a minute and Tyler walks through looking bruised and battered but in one piece. Both of us let out sighs of relief and he walks over and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I got you." he whispers. "I am so sorry, I knew what you were thinking when he ended the call and I was so worried about you. And then my mom told me what happened and I felt so bad."

"I'm just glad your back." I whisper as I run my fingers through his hair. I pull away and kiss him. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm good." he smiles. Both of us are quiet for a minute before he speaks up again. "When you get out of here we are going out to the ranch, we need to get away. I know you are stressed right now and I'm healing right now so we should just go."

"Okay." I say. "That sounds good."

"Have you eaten?" He ask.

"Have you?"

"I asked first."

"You were also taken captive for two days."

"I think at this point it's safe to assume that neither one of us has."

"Yeah." I smirk.

"I can go get us some food." He says.

"But I want you to stay." I say grabbing his hand.

"I could have my mom or dad go. What do you want?"

"A burger..."

"I did too." He laughs. "I'll text them."

"Okay."

He pulls out his phone and starts texting his mom and grabs my hand with his free one and starts rubbing it. When he finishes he looks at me and smiles. "You okay?"

"Just tired." I say.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Well..."

"It's not."

"I know." He smiles.

Natasha comes up with food 30 minutes later and checks in. The both of us convince Tyler to go get cleaned up after we are done eating.

"You okay?" She ask once he leaves.

"Yeah." I smile.  
"Tyler's worried about you."  
"I know."  
"You just need a break." She says playing with my hair.

"Will you guys go out to the farm with us?" I ask.

"I'll talk to Nick. Do want me to talk to your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll do that when I go upstairs. Everyone else is in a meeting."

"How'd you get out of it?" I smirk.

"I told them I was bringing you too food and that I was going to stay down here." She laughs.

Nat is down there for ten more minutes before Tyler comes back down. I end up sleeping most of the day, completely worn out from last night. lets me go the next morning telling me she wants to see me again next week. Tyler and I go up to our floor and get ready to leave in the morning. We just need a break, hopefully it'll help with all the stress we are feeling right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**So I am planning on writing two more chapters, the next one and then an epilogue and although I'm sad that this story is going to be over I will be updating the one shot story so don't worry they won't be gone forever. Anyway I would love feedback from you guys!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Abbey's POV**

I've been having more nightmares recently...Tyler only knows about half of them. It's been a little over the month since he was held captive and for some reason I can't shake the phone call from my memory. He hasn't gone on a mission since then and I don't know if it's for his benefit or mine. The only thing that took my mind off of it was that yesterday Tyler and I found out we were having a boy. We are keeping it a secret from everyone else, we want it to be a surprise. It is currently 3 in the morning and I am sitting in the living room trying to order stuff for the baby. I sit there for an hour and half before Tyler shuffles out.

"Babe what are you doing?" He ask sitting down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep, I figured I would get some stuff done."

"Abbey it's 4:30 in the morning."

"I know."

"Come back to bed." He says standing up and holding his hand out to me. "Please."

"I can't sleep..." I whisper.

"Nothing is going to happen Abs. You can't keep running on three hours of sleep, it's not good for you and it's not good for him." He says pointing to my stomach. "I'll stay up with you till you fall asleep."

"Okay..." I say closing my laptop.

"Thank you." He says kissing my head.

We walk back to our room and the both of us lay down. Tyler pulls me over and gently kisses my forehead. I put my head in the crook of his neck and sigh lacing my fingers through his hand. He puts an arm around me and I slowly start to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up in the morning I feel groggy. I open my eyes and look over to see Tyler sitting in bed on his laptop.

"What time is it?" I ask stretching.

"11." He smiles giving me a quick kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me up."

"Cause we have nowhere to be and you haven't been sleeping."

"Thanks."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Late breakfast?" He smiles.

"Sounds good."

After we eat we both get ready for the day. As I'm brushing my hair Tyler looks at me.

"What do you want to do today?"

"We need to get started on the baby's room."

"That requires us to go out." He sighs.

"We only have to get a few things, we could order the rest online."

"Why don't we do paint color and crib today."

"Sounds good." I smile. "How are we supposed to paint it without anyone finding out."

"We'll figure it out." He laughs.

Two hours later we are sitting in the room we cleared out. Tyler has everything set up to paint and I'm standing in the doorway laughing.

"You sure you got this?"

"I'm fine, go do whatever." He smiles.

"Okay." I laugh. "Have fun." I say over my shoulder.

Tyler comes out three hours later while I'm making dinner. He just got out of the shower and I smile.

"Did you get it done?"

"Yup."

"Thank you." I smile kissing him.

"You are very welcome. Do you need any help?"

"Nope I got it."

After we eat the two of us sit down and watch a movie. Halfway through Jackson and Eliza come up.

"Hi guys." I say.

"What's up." Ask Jackson sitting down in a chair.

"Just watching a movie." Says Tyler.

"No one had seems you guys today." Laughs Eliza.

"We were working on the baby's room." I smile.

"Can we see it?" Ask Jackson.

"No." I smirk.

"Why not?" Ask Eliza.

"Cause it's a surprise." Laughs Tyler.

"Hey Eliza nice ring by the way." I smile. Jackson told Tyler and I that he was proposing tonight.

"Wait how did you..."

"My baby brother tells me everything." I laugh. "How'd your dad take it."

"Well obviously he was excited but then he did the whole thing where he threatens Jackson." She laughs.

"Yeah it was real funny." Says Jackson.

"You know he is kidding." She smirks kissing him.

"You guys have a time frame?" Ask Tyler.

"Before Christmas." Says Eliza.

"Get working Liz." I laugh.

"Planning on it." She smiles. "So I know you guys aren't going to tell us if you're having a boy or a girl but can you at least tell us your name ideas?"

"Should we tell them?" I smile to Tyler.

"It's only fair."

"Okay so for a boy we are either thinking Elliot or Conner." I smile.

"And for a girl we were thinking Olivia or Annabelle." Says Tyler.

"I like those." Smiles Eliza.

"Do you really want to keep it from us?" Laughs Jackson.

"Sorry we are keeping it from everyone else which means you guys can't know either."

"It's fine I'll just revoke your invitation to our wedding."

"You wouldn't do that." I laugh.

"Try me." He smirks.

"Don't you just love when they tease each other?" Laughs Eliza to Tyler.

"It's very entertaining." He smiles.

"I don't like surprises though." Says Jackson.

"I think you can be okay with this one." I say.

"But Abbey."

"But Abbey nothing, my kid, my choices."

"My niece or nephew."

"Yes but my kid."

"Give it up Jackson." Laughs Eliza.

"Also there will be no use in trying to sneak up here while we are gone because the room is locked and the only key belongs to me." I say holding up my necklace chain to show him the key.

"Seriously." He says.

"I love you." I smile.

"Love you too." He grumbles.

"Just know you'll be favorite uncle." Smiles Tyler.

"I'll be only technical uncle so it shouldn't matter."

"Abbey how do I plan a baby shower if you won't tell us the gender?" Ask Eliza.

"Oh no we aren't doing one."

"Excuse me?"

"Liz I absolutely hate being the center of attention no way am I voluntarily doing it."

"But..."

"Liz." Says Tyler.

"Fine." She huffs.

"Just focus on your wedding that your trying to plan in two months." I laugh.

"She makes a valid point." Mumbles Jackson.

"Oh be quiet." She smirks. "I personally am going to go to bed, I have an early shift in the morning. I will see you guys later."

"I'm heading to the lab." Says Jackson.

"Jackson do you sleep?" Ask Tyler.

"I get five to six hours every night. Sometimes a sleep a lot longer but not a lot."

"How do you run off that?" I ask.

"I just do, I don't know. I know you've run off less."

"Not willingly."

"But still it's not like I'm staying up all night."

"Fine go do your thing." I laugh. The two of them leave and Tyler starts laughing. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just funny when you two argue like that."

"Okay." I laugh. I look at my phone and see that's it almost 11. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah."

We both get up and head to our room to get ready for bed. I get in bed first and Tyler is not too far behind me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me behind my ear.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I smile.

"Wake me up if you need me."

"Okay."

That night I get the first full night of sleep I've had in a while.

 **Tyler's POV**

It's the day of Jackson and Eliza's wedding and Abbey is pretty excited, so am I but Abbey more so. We have an hour till it starts and Abbey is curling her hair while I put my tux on, way more formal than our wedding. I leave my bow tie untied around my neck and go sit in the bathroom counter while she finishes.

"Need help with anything?" I ask.

"Can you grab my dress for me, it's in the black bag in the closet."

"Yup."

I go and grab it and hang it on the door as she finished up. "Thank you." She says kissing my cheek." She opens the door a few minutes later. She is wearing a strapless red dress and looks gorgeous. "Tyler." She smirks.

"What?"

"I was asking if you could zip this."

"Oh, yeah."

I zip it and she turns around and laughs. "What had you zoned out?"

"You look amazing."

"I feel like a whale."

"You still half a month and a half till your due date."

"Don't remind me."

"Well I think you look absolutely stunning." I smile kissing her neck.

"You have to say that, you're my husband."

"Doesn't mean I don't mean it though."

"Okay let me just grab my shoes and I'll be ready to go." She says walking towards our closet.

"Have you talked to Jackson today? I know you had breakfast with Eliza."

"I talked to him while you were at the gym. He seemed nervous." She laughs.

"Comes with the territory of getting married." I smirk.

"I know, I told him not to be of course he told me the same thing the day we got married."

"He told me the same thing. I don't even know why I was nervous."

"Me either, I mean I don't like being the center of attention as you know so that may be part of it but other wise I had no reason to be."

"I love you." I smirk as I kiss her.

"I love you too." She laughs. "Now let's go." She say grabbing my hand. We take the elevator down to where we usually have the Christmas party but now it's set up for the small ceremony. We walk over to Skye who smiles at us.

"Well hello there don't you two look nice. Abbey I love that dress on you."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"How's baby Barton?" That's what everyone is calling him since they don't know.

"Kicking up a storm." Laughs Abbey.

"Sounds fun." She laughs.

"Super fun." Abbey see's Jackson walking in and walks over to him and Skye looks at me.

"Is she doing okay?"

"Better." I smile. "The nightmares stopped. I think she's glad I've been going on less missions."

"We just know how stressed she gets and after what happened..."

"No I know, thank you guys for being so understanding about it, I really appreciate it, probably more than I can express really."

"It's not a problem Tyler, the loads been light recently anyway." We are both quite for a second. "Do you think she'll go back into the field after the baby is born?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She is planning on it right now. She is tough, we all know that and she is good at what she does but something happened when Hydra kidnapped her. None of us have been able to put our finger on it but she lost some of her nerve and confidence after it happened."

"I mean they literally kidnapped her from her room, she was defenseless."

"I know...anyway I bet she will even if it's just for a little bit."

"I was just wondering."

"Yeah."

Just then Abbey walks over and smiles. "They're about to start, we should sit down."

"Okay." I say kissing her head.

Abbey and I sit with her parents, the ceremony is short and to the point, just like ours. Hard to believe that Eliza and Jackson are married. Tony looks extremely happy even though he was unsure when they started dating. I know it confused me a little. Eliza has such a strong personality and Jackson is pretty quiet, she brings out the best in him though and the same goes for him with her, they are good for each other. Later that night Abbey and I are dancing and she looks over to Jackson and she smiles.

"He is so grown up." She whispers.

"Baby bro isn't a baby anymore." I smirk.

"They better not be in a rush for kids." She laughs.

"I have a feeling those two may wait a few years."

"We'll see."

"I wish Katherine and Atlas were here."

"I know, they are just busy back on Asgard."

"It was easier when we were younger." She says as we walk back to the table.

"You can say that again." I laugh.

"Your son is very active tonight." She whispers with a smirk on her face.

"Want me to put him in time out?" I laugh.

"Ha." She says. "Just thought I'd let you know he takes after you."

"Well of course he does." I smile. "This kid is going to be an A+ musician."

"As long as he doesn't pick up drumming."

"We'll keep it strictly guitar."

"I hope he looks like you." She smiles after a minute.

"Really?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't want a mini version of you." She laughs.

"I'm sure I could find someone." I smirk.

"Don't go looking." She laughs back.

"I love you." I smile kissing her.

"Love you too. What time is it?"

"11:45."

"Geez."

"Time for bed?"

"Yes."

The next day I'm working on building furniture for the baby's room and Abbey is sitting in there laughing at me.

"Abbey it's not funny this thing is going to break and all because I don't know where this extra piece goes."

"It'll be fine." She says before returning to laughing.

"This poor kid."

"Aw Ty I didn't mean it, it's just kinda funny. It's probably fine, they always put extra pieces in."

"I mean I guess it is just storage, it's not like he is ever going to be on it."

"Good way to think." She smirks.

"What's next?"

"Changing table." She says pointing to the box in the corner.

"Alright." I say getting up and grabbing it.

By the end of the day the room is finished and everything is put away, it looks good.

"Thank you babe." Says Abbey kissing cheek.

"No problem." I smile.

"I like it."

"So do I."

"Just waiting on you little man." Says Abbey looking down at her ever growing bump.

"Don't have to wait too much longer."

"Nope."

Just then my phone starts ringing, it's Phil.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be calling you in if we didn't absolutely needed you but something came up, how soon can you be up at base?"

"Uh...I can probably leave here in the next hour, what's the case?"

"We can debrief on the way. Can you hand the phone to Abbey?"

"Phil..." I warn.

"Tyler I understand that you are worried about her but I really do need her opinion on this, please."

"Make it quick." I sigh. "He wants to talk to you." I say handing her the phone.

"Hello? Yeah let me just go gab my laptop."

I follow her back to our room and grab my bag from the closet and throw stuff in a bag while listening to Phil and Abbey's conversation. After what happened and I both agreed that we didn't want her working anymore until the baby was born, everyone else was on board with it too, I can't believe I'm letting him talk to her. She comes over just as I'm zipping my bag up and hands me the phone.

"I'm leaving here in 10 minutes." I say into it.

"I'll see you then, and Tyler thank you for letting me talk to her. And just so you know we should be home tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I hang up and look at Abbey. "You call me if anything happens okay, I mean anything."

"I will but nothing is going to, I love you."

"Love you too." I say kissing her. "I need to go, be back tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...bye baby."

"Bye." She smiles.

I go down to the garage and get in my car and head to base. When I get there the rest of the team is in the conference room on the jet, minus May who if getting ready for take off. I take a seat next to Skye and she smiles at me.

"Sorry I'm late." I say.

"No problem." Says Phil. "We caught scent of a huge arms dealer in South America than Nick needed us to take out right away. I had Abbey get us background on him, I think she dealt with him a few years ago."

"With my parents." I say.

"That's the one, are there any questions? None?" Okay, We should be there in a few hours so everyone go get ready.

Several hours later I find myself trying to disarm a bomb with Skye, how I got here I have no idea.

"Skye we have a minute." I say.

"Just give me two seconds this should disarm it."

"Skye."

"Tyler chill."

"How are you so calm?"

"I've done this more times than I'd like to admit."

"20 seconds."

"Tyler shut up. Phil why did you send him with me?"

"Cause I didn't think you would have to disarm a bomb." He sighs into the comms.

"5."

"Got it." She says and it shut offs. I lay back on the floor and let out a laugh.

"If anyone tells Abbey about this I will hunt you down and put an arrow through you."

"Oh calm down Romeo, you're fine." Says Skye helping me up.

"Skye you just aged me 10 years."

"Sorry Ty."

"Hey Tyler you may want to come back, I have a very angry Abbey in the phone." Says May.

"Shit...let her know I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

"How did she find out?"

"Yeah that's my fault." Says Jemma. "She called for an update and I accidentally let it spill, I am so sorry."

"No it's fine." I sigh. "May let her know I'm almost in my room tell her to call me."

"You got it."

Two minutes later my phone rings and I answer it. "Hi..."

"What the he'll where you two thinking."

"Abs..."

"Don't, I know exactly what you are about to say to me and the reason it took me two minutes to call back was because I was composing myself. Tyler Barton I would have killed you if that bomb had gone off."

"I mean it would have been a little hard."

"That's not the point." She sighs. "I'm sorry I'm over reacting, you two had it handled."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay...I'm going to go to bed okay, I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you Abbey."

"I know, I love you more."

"I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When I get home it's six in the morning and Abbey is asleep in our room. I climb in bed next to her and kiss her head.

"I'm not mad anymore." She whispers turning over slowly.

"Why are you up?"

"I told Friday to wake me up when you were on your way up."

"Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"Okay...I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's fine Abs, I know you were just worried."

"Just making sure." She whispers. She is asleep five minutes later and I'm not too far behind her. I think I may tell Phil no more missions until the baby is born.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Tyler's POV**

I'm hovering...I know I am and I know it's getting on Abbey's last nerve but her due date is next week.

"Tyler I swear if you don't go help with training like your supposed to I'm going to have your mom drag you there." She says sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream.

"But Abbey."

"Tyler, we still have jobs."

"I know."

"So go do yours, it's not like your leaving me alone, it'll be fine."

"But what if..."

"Stop worrying about what could happen, besides even if I did happen to go into labor you're two hours away tops."

"I'm really not liking this idea."

"He's not coming today, at least he better not my parents are still on their mission." She laughs. "Oh my gosh Tyler just go."

"Okay fine. Call me if something happens."

"You'll be the first to know."

When I get to base I go straight to the gym and Skye laughs at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Abbey called though."

"Oh great."

"Just calm down Tyler." She smiles. "Honestly I'm surprised you came today though."

"I was told I couldn't stay."

"Figured, do you realize how much you hover?"

"Probably not." I smirk. "Still have five minutes right?"

"Go call her." She laughs.

"Thanks Skye." I pull my phone out and she answers on the second ring. "Hey."

"Tyler I'm fine."

"I know..."

"You need to relax." She laughs. "I love you."

"Love you too, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Training goes well even though I check my phone every ten minutes. Once we clear everyone to leave Skye and I clean up and pack out stuff up.

"You coming back to the tower with me?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good." Just then my phone rings and it's my mom. "Hi mom."

"Hey...are you on your way back?"

"Why...?"

"Yeah uh Abbey is in labor."

"Your kidding."

"Nope."

"Yeah we are leaving now."

"Let Skye drive."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll speed."

"Fine, is Abbey with you?"

"I'm handing her the phone."

"Skye, we gotta go." I say before handing her the keys.

"Hey." Says Abbey.

"I'll be there soon." I say.

"Do not let Skye speed and do not stress out."

"How long have you been down on medical."

"45 minutes, I knew when you'd be done, don't get mad."

"I'm not, we'll be there soon."

"Okay."

I hang up and Skye and I walk to the garage. Skye drives the whole way back and once we get back we both rush up to medical.

"You know I think it's a boy." Says Skye as we wait to get up there.

"Are you in on the bet?"

"Maybe." She smirks. The elevator opens and we both get off. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Skye."

"Go find Abbey." She smiles.

I start walking down the hallway when I see . "Tyler glad you made it." She smiles.

"Is she doing okay?"

"Fine right now, trying to keep her blood pressure in check."

"Okay..."

"She's in that room right there, I'll be in there in another 45 minutes."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I walk into the room to find not only my parents but Jackson and Eliza too and just my luck I walked in while Abbey is in the middle of a contraction. I go stand by my mom who is running her fingers through Abbey's hair and I grab Abbey's hand.

"I'm sorry I took so long." I whisper kissing her head.

"Steve and Alex are in there way back." Says my mom quietly.

"Good."

"They said they'll be here in a few hours." Says my dad typing away on his phone. "Or at least that's what Alex is telling me right now."

Just then Abbey pulls me closer to her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Too many people in here." She whispers.

"We'll leave." Says my mom.

"Same." Says Jackson getting up.

"I'll be back Abs." Says Eliza.

Then it's just the two of us. "Better?" I ask sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"I know I'm sorry baby." I say kissing her head. "I told you I should have stayed home."

"We are not doing this right now." She says giving me a smirk.

Another three hours go by and although things are moving fast it's definitely taking a toll on Abbey. Her parents still aren't here yet and she is refusing to take anything for the pain. Dr. Smith comes back in and sits down in the chair next to mine and looks at Abbey.

"Abbey?"

Hm?" She says tiredly.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." She whispers.

"Your blood pressure is going up faster than I'm liking and sooner or later it's going to start affecting him. It's not your fault that it's not staying down, it's doing its own thing. Here's the deal I'm going to give it another hour and if it doesn't go down we are going to have to do a c section."

Abbey let's out a sigh and I run my fingers through her hair. "I know you didn't want to do this but it's what's best for him." I whisper.

"I know."

"I'll go let everyone else know, I'll be back soon." Says Dr. Smith.

"Thanks." I say as she leaves. "Want me to text your parents?"

"Yeah." She says closing her eyes, I can tell she is exhausted.

I pull out my phone and text Alex. "How close are you guys?"

"15 minutes away, she doing okay?"

"Blood pressure is rising faster than what they want to see. Giving it another hour or we do a c section."

"Tell her we'll be there soon."

"Will do."

"15 minutes away." I say.

"Okay..."

"It's okay Abs." I say kissing her forehead. "It's not your fault."

"I know..."

"It's going to be fine."

"I'm tired."

"I know baby."

Her parents come in 20 minutes later and get her to calm down a little but it's not enough. After I change they move Abbey to the OR and get her numbed up and a few minutes later our little boy is born. Eliza was helping out so she was there when he was born. I tried to deny it but I cried the first time we heard him cry. After they get Abbey closed up they take her back to her room and I go with her while they run test on him, we are parents...its unbelievable.

 **Abbey's POV**

Ten minutes after he is born in sitting in my room with Tyler right next to me on my bed as I hold Conner James Barton for the first time, he looks just like Tyler.

"I love him." I whisper.

"I can't believe he's here." Smiles Tyler without taking his eyes off of him. "Thank you." He says kissing my head.

"For what?"

"For being incredible."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah." I carefully hand him over to Tyler and his smile grows wider. "Hey buddy." He whispers.

There is a knock on the door and Eliza peeks her head in. "I was just making sure I could start bringing people in, parents and Jackson first?"

"Send Bucky in too." I smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

They all come in a few minutes later and form a circle around us.

"Oh my gosh it's a boy." Smiles my mom.

"Yup." I smile.

"Means we won Alex." laughs Clint.

"Oh my gosh." laughs Tyler.

"Name?" Ask Natasha.

"Conner James Barton." smiles Tyler.

"James as in...?" Ask Jackson.

"As in Bucky." I smile. "Unless you don't like it." I say looking at Bucky.

"No, I'm honored." He smiles.

"He is precious." Smiles Eliza.

"Thank you." I smile looking at him. "Dad do you want to hold him?"

"Yes." He smiles.

I hand him over to my dad and he smiles. "Hey Connor." He whispers.

I lean my head on Tyler and watch as they pass Conner around. Tyler grabs my hand and smiles at me, both of us are on cloud nine right now. Once they stay in there for a little while we let everyone else come in. Skye comes in and laughs.

"Pay up Stark." she laughs.

"Dammit." he mutters handing her money.

"You thought it was a girl?" I laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Just real quick, who here won money from this bet you all had going?" ask Tyler.

My mom, Clint, Skye, Bucky, Pepper, Darcy, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Jackson, and Eliza all raise their hands. "Wow." I laugh.

"We also owe Jane money when she gets back…." Sam trails off.

"I like to think you didn't tell us to split this family apart." smirks Tony.

"Ok that's besides the point, we need to know his name." smiles Wanda.

"Connor James Barton." I smile.

"Well Connor had perfect timing." laughs Skye.

"He just wanted to scramble everyone around." I laugh.

"Can I hold him?" ask Wanda.

"Of course." I smile as Tyler hands him over.

We let everyone have a chance to hold him and they slowly start to file out till it eventually is just the three of us again. Tyler is holding him and I'm halfway asleep on his shoulder, we are both watching Connor sleep.

"Get some sleep baby." whispers Tyler. "I've got him."

"Okay." I whisper.

When I wake up again I hear whispering and I open my eyes to find Tyler talking to Connor in a soft whisper, his back turned to me so he doesn't know I'm up.

"Your mom and I are going to do our very best to protect you, we love you so much buddy. I'm not going to lie I was nervous at first but you're absolutely perfect, I had nothing to worry about…and your mom, she's perfect. She keeps me in line and she loves you so so much. And now I can see I'm boring you to sleep so I'm going to shut up." he laughs a little.

"You're a good dad." I whisper.

"Figured you woke up." he says turning around to look at me. "He is perfect Abs."

"I know." I smile as he sits down next to me.

"I want another one."

"Slow down Ty, why don't we just start with the one." I smirk running my fingers through his hair.

"Im always jumping ahead." he smirks.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

Two days later I finally get to leave medical and we have Conner on our floor. The real challenge comes with introducing him to Ash. Ash was so protective of me while I was pregnant but I am not sure how he is going to handle a crying newborn baby taking over as center of attention. I let Tyler carry Conner and I have him go sit on the couch while I go grab Ash. I grab his collar and bring him over to the couch where Tyler is and I have him sit down in front of Tyler. Ash sniffs Connor's head and goes to get on the couch next to Tyler. I let him up there but still hold on to his collar. Ash keeps sniffing him before laying his head down in Tyler's lap next to Connor.

"And just like that the dog has a new best friend." whispers Tyler.

"Really glad we didn't have a problem." I say sitting down and petting Ash, he is a good dog.

"Should we go put him in his room?" I ask looking at Connor who is sleeping.

"Probably, I'll go do it."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He comes back a few minutes later and sits next to me. "What time are our parents coming up tonight?"

"At 5, my dad offered to make dinner."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go take a shower." I say getting up.

"Your stitches okay?" he ask.

"They are fine." I smile. Ash gets up and follows me but instead of going into our room he runs into Connor's room and lays down next to his crib. "Tyler come here." I say.

'What is it?"

"Look at Ash." I say pulling him to Connor's room.

"Okay that's cute."

'I know." I smile.

"Okay go shower." he laughs.

"Fine."

Later that night I'm sitting on the couch with my mom and Natasha. Clint, Tyler, and my dad are in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Natasha is holding Connor.

"Ash was okay with him?" ask my mom.

"Loved him." I smile. "He slept by his crib whenever he was asleep."

"I still do not understand how you guys found that dog." says Natasha.

"No idea." my mom laughs before looking at Connor. "He looks just like Tyler."

"I know." smiles Natasha.

"So what was Bucky doing tonight?" I ask.

"He had a date." Says my mom casually.

"Excuse me with who?" I ask surprised.

"Skye." Says Natasha.

"How did you know?"

"Observation."

"That and the fact that he asked her out yesterday while we were all training. I mean he didn't make a big deal out of it but we were all in the room."

"Wait a minute Tyler was down there yesterday, how come I didn't know about this?"

"He left before it happened." says Natasha

"Oh, you know I could actually see that working." I say.

"Me too." Says my mom. "He needs someone in his life."

"Agreed." Says Natasha.

"Well good for them." I smile.

Clint comes in and plops down in a chair. "Dinner is almost ready."

"No rush." I say.

"He asleep?" he ask pointing to Connor.

"Yeah." smiles Natasha.

A few minutes later we all have plates and Connor is in his room still sleeping. We all have a good time just talking. Halfway through the night Connor wakes up so I go to feed him before bringing him back out in the living room where he gets passed around. It's a little weird being a parent, it doesn't feel real yet but I'm already so in love with him, I wouldn't trade any of this for the world.


	21. Epilogue

**Here it is...the Epilogue. Oh man I can't believe this story is over, I'm sad but I feel like this is a great place to end it. I just want to say thank you to all my readers, you inspired me to keep writing. Just in case you aren't ready for this to be over I will still be writing on shots so check that story for updates on all your favorite characters. Now without further ado, here is the last chapter of The Reward of Freedom. Enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Abbey's POV**

I'm standing at the kitchen sink at the farm trying to start on lunch but I find myself watching Tyler and Conner play with Ash in the front yard. Connor is 4 now, and now he has his baby sister Olivia who is almost a month old, he loves her. We got to the ranch today, Connor was so excited, he wanted to show Olivia everything. He doesn't quiet understand that she isn't old enough to understand it yet. Our parents are all on there way out and Jackson and Eliza are coming tomorrow with their son Hudson. We all needed a vacation. I go to actually start lunch when my phone rings, it's Skye.

"Hey." I say picking up. "What's up?"

"Bucky and I get back to the tower and none of you are here, what gives?"

"Ok see here's the thing, you two decided to take a long overdo honeymoon, I mean really it's been six months since your wedding, and while you were away we decided that we needed a long overdo vacation and how could anyone deny my son the opportunity to show his new baby sister the farm?"

"Oh that's cute." she says. "I forgive you now."

"That's what I thought, so you guys just got home?"

"Like an hour ago, hold on. Bucky stop I'm on the phone."

"Hi Buck." I laugh.

"Abbey I love you but I also love alone time with my wife."

"She called me."

"I'll make it quick." says Skye. "How'd Olivia handle the car ride?"

"Slept the whole way here and with Conner watching a movie it was quiet and perfect."

"Good to hear. I expect pictures of the kids periodically throughout the week."

'Of course." I laugh.

"Ok I really do have to go now but we will see you when we get back."

"Make sure Phil doesn't call us." I laugh.

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Now I get started on lunch. I start making three sandwiches and cut an apple up for Connor when I hear Olivia crying over the baby monitor. I go upstairs and feed her before finally getting her back to sleep. When I go back downstairs I see Tyler handing Connor his plate and then grabbing ours and setting them down.

"Thank you." I smile kissing him.

"She okay?"

"Just fine." I say sitting down next to Conner.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a juice box please?"

"I'll grab it." says Tyler.

"Thank you daddy."

"No problem."

"Skye and Bucky made it home." I say.

"Good." smiles Tyler.

"Where is Olivia?" ask Conner.

"She's asleep buddy." I say.

"Oh."

"She'll be up in a little bit." says Tyler.

"Okay." he smiles.

Once lunch is over Tyler does the dishes while I color with Conner at the kitchen table. He is coloring a family picture and is very proud of it. I hear a car pulling up the road and it's my parents.

"Hey Connor?" I smile.

"What?" he ask as he colors.

"Guess who is here?"

"Who?"

"Papa and Mimi." that's what he calls my parents, he calls Clint and Natasha Grandma and Grandpa, I'm not sure where the names for my parents came from but he likes to call them that.

"Really?"

"Look out the window." I laugh.

He does and he races out the front door as my dad shuts the driver side door. He see's Connor running towards him and picks him up. I walk outside and give my mom a hug.

"Where are Clint and Natasha?"

"They were trying to finish up a meeting with Maria when we left, should be here in a little under two hours." she says.

"Hi dad." I smile giving him a hug.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Where is Olivia?" as my mom.

"She is sleeping and Tyler is cleaning up from lunch.

We walk in the house and Tyler smiles. "Hey." He says as he finishes loading the dishwasher.

"Your parents are on their way." Says my mom.

"Yeah they called." He laughs. "Glad you guys made it."

"Papa?" Ask Conner.

"What's up bud?"

"Will you color with me?"

"Of course."

The two of them sit in the kitchen and color while Tyler my mom and I sit in the living room. We talk for a little while and Tyler goes to grab Olivia when she wakes up. Tyler hands her to my mom and she smiles.

"Conner is still getting along with her?"

"He loves her." Smiles Tyler.

"She looks like you Abbey."

"Yeah." I smile. "She has Tyler's nose though."

"But everything else is all you." Smiles Tyler. Tyler was so excited when we found out we were having a girl and Conner loved the thought of having a baby sister to take care of.

"Mimi." Says Conner jumping up on the couch next to her.

"Yes?" She ask handing Olivia to me.

"Look at what papa help me draw."

"I love it детка." She smiles.

He then comes over to me and kisses Olivia's head. "Hi Liv."

She smiles at him and we all smile at him.

"He loves her." My dad smiles.

"He really does." Smiles Tyler pulling him into his lap.

A little while later mom and dad watch a movie with Conner while my mom and my mom watches Olivia while Tyler and I start on dinner. Just as we finish up Clint and Natasha pull up and Conner once again runs outside.

"I'll go get him." Laughs Tyler walking outside.

"She's out, where do you want her?" Ask my dad walking in the kitchen with Olivia.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"An hour."

"You can put her in our room."

"Okay."

"Sorry we're late." Says Natasha walking in the kitchen.

"Your right on time." I smile. "We just finished making dinner."

"Abbey have you seen Conner?" Ask Clint walking in with Conner on his shoulders. I laugh a little.

"No, I thought he ran outside." I smirk.

"Grandpa I'm right here." He says Conner patting his head.

"Never mind I found him." Laughs Clint pulling him down and tickling him.

"Don't drop him dad." Says Tyler walking past him.

"Have I ever dropped him?"

"Not yet." Says my mom. "But you know you're getting pretty old there, you might break your back."

"Very funny Alex." He says setting Conner down.

"Where is Olivia?" Ask Natasha.

"This happened when my parents got here, she is asleep. Give it like an hour and she'll be up."

"Abbey when do you go back to work?" Ask Natasha.

"Not for another month."

After Conner was born I stayed on as a field agent for almost three years but I had a pretty bad accident and decided to work as a consultant for Phil's team. Tyler only works part time in the field now, it was just the better option for our family. Once we found out I was pregnant again we knew we had made the right choice.

"Phil misses you." She laughs.

"Yes but I'm no use to him when I'm sleep deprived."

"More like you're no fun to deal with when your sleep deprived." Laughs Tyler.

"Watch it." I warn setting a plate in front of Conner.

"Thank you mommy."

"No problem baby." I say kissing his head. "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks guys." Says my dad.

"No problem." Smiles Tyler.

After dinner Tyler and I go upstairs to check on Olivia.

"Should I wake her up? It's almost time for her to eat again." I ask him.

"Just let her sleep a little longer." He smiles wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Abbey?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you?"

"For what?"

"For all this, for both of them, for making me the happiest man alive."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Even though we have put up with endless amounts of shit to get where we are I wouldn't trade any of it, in fact I'd do it all over again if it meant that I got to have you and Conner and Olivia."

"I love you." He smiles kissing me.

"I love you too." I smile back.

The road here was long and hard but every step of the way Tyler and I had each other and now we have Conner and Olivia, every step of our journey to right now was worth it because you know what, the reward was so sweet.


End file.
